One More Day
by Lily1986
Summary: Lois comes back to find Clark and Lana together and is left to deal with her feelings. How does Clark react when an old friend comes to Smallville to see her? An epic love story that is destiny and a band of heroes coming together to defeat a new evil. R/
1. Chapter 1

One More Day

Prologue

"Lois?"

She turned to face him.

"How you holding up?"

"Jimmy's in bad shape. "

"The nurse said they had him stabilized", Clark said.

"But he's not out of the woods", she said quickly, "he has severe internal bleeding and they're evacuating him to Star City to one of the country's top surgeons."

Clark's gaze lowered.

"I'm going to go with him", she stated.

He jerked his head back.

"You're leaving?"

"I'll stay there until I hear from Chloe."

"Lois…"

"Why did this have to happen to her? Why do these terrible things keep happening all around us?"

Clark pulled her to him.

"I promise, we're going to get Chloe back."

"What if we can't."

"Lois", he covered her cheeks with his hands, "I promise you right here, right now, I'm going to find her."

"I believe you."

"Just don't give up on us."

She lowered her head, somewhere deep down she'd secretly hoped his words had a double meaning.

"Clark," Lois said tears forming in her eyes as she looked into his, "I know you'll do whatever it takes to get her back. But I can't be here right now. I have to go. I'm sorry."

She turned to walk away, leaving Clark standing there dumbfounded.

Lois stopped walking and turned back around. She walked back towards Clark and leaned in giving him a very soft, chaste kiss on his cheek. She knew she lingered a little longer than usual, but she didn't know when or even if she'd see him again.

She breathed in his scent, as she hugged him again; she memorized him in that moment and turned around to walk away for good.

Clark saw her round the corner and lifted his hand to touch his cheek. It was still burning where her lips had been. He looked into Lana's room and noticed she'd seen the entire exchange between him and Lois.

Lana turned her head back towards her leg that was being stitched.

Clark looked straight ahead at the exit Lois left from. He started walking towards that same exit. For some reason he felt like he was walking slower than anyone normal.

Clark reached the parking lot and realized for the first time that it was raining.

Lois was gone and for a reason he could not place, deep inside, he wondered if he'd ever see her again.

_I was wrong  
Now I´ll never see your face, anymore  
Oh my love,  
I´d give anything for one more day with you_

I was wrong, I was wrong  
Now I´ll never see your face, anymore  
Oh my love,  
I´ll do anything for one more day with you  
I´ll do anything for one more day  
I´d give anything for one more day with you

*-*-*-*-*

Music "One More Day" by Vast


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Lois Lane smiled as she was being driven into the city. It had been at least three months since she'd been back here. It felt like three years. She didn't know what to expect, but somehow she knew she had to brace herself.

Jimmy had finally woken up and was doing better. She felt it was her duty to take care of him during Chloe's disappearance. He was family now.

Lois looked out her window and leaned her head on the glass, shutting her eyes. She smiled softly because for the first time in months she felt it was okay to come home. She'd go straight to the Talon, not even making an attempt to stop at a certain farm.

She wanted to get some of her things and return to Metropolis as quickly as possible.

"Miss Lane?"

Lois was stirred out of her thoughts by the cab driver.

"We're here ma'am."

Lois smiled. "Please, wait for me. I won't take long."

"Sure Miss."

Lois slipped out of the cab and went around back to enter her old apartment. Everything looked the same as it did when she left suddenly that night.

That night.

She had tried not giving it much thought, but it was harder when she was asleep and her subconscious took over.

Lois sighed as she packed a few of the things that were left of hers. She packed them all into small suitcases she knew Chloe wouldn't mind her taking. When she was finished she took one last look around at the place she called home for the last three years or so. As she slipped out the door she made sure to lock it.

She walked down the stairs again and went around the back of the Talon. She packed her things into the cab and gave the cab directions to her new apartment in Metropolis.

She knew she could not avoid him forever.

But she wasn't ready to see him yet. She wasn't ready to face the possibility of what could have happened in her absence. She breathed in deeply as she read the sign the car passed.

_Now Leaving Smallville, Kansas. _

*-*-*-*-*

Clark Kent stared out the window of his loft. It had been three months. Three months since Chloe was kidnapped. Three months since Jimmy was evacuated to Star City. Three months since Lois walked away from him.

He lowered his head, when the corner of his eye caught a glimpse of a picture on his desk. It was from the wedding party. He picked up the framed picture. He sat down watching the picture of Chloe, Jimmy, Lois and he smiling proudly after the ceremony.

He had lost his three best friends in the same day. Jimmy was slowly recovering in Star City, Oliver would report to him from time to time. Lois had never called him directly. And Chloe was back but she'd gone to Star City to be with Jimmy.

He took these three people for granted and now he wasn't sure if he'd ever see them again.

"Clark?"

He looked up at the brunette who'd appeared in his loft.

"You've been up here for hours. Are you okay?"

He nodded and placed the picture back on his desk before standing up.

"Hey Lana. I couldn't sleep", he offered an excuse.

"I figured", Lana said, "any word from Chloe?"

"Nothing", Clark said facing the window of his loft again, "but last I heard Jimmy was fully recovering."

"Clark", Lana said, "have you tried calling her?"

Clark shook his head. "No."

"Maybe", Lana said touching his shoulder, "you should."

Clark smiled softly. "Yeah, I should."

Lana smiled. "I was thinking we should talk. Maybe we can go to dinner."

"Lana", Clark started.

"Only if you want to, Clark, whenever you're ready."

Lana smiled softly and turned to walk out of the loft.

Clark stood there for a moment before speeding out of the loft in the direction toward the Daily Planet.

*-*-*-*-*

Lois entered her new apartment and smiled. She did good picking this place. It was close to work at the Planet and the best part was it was not in Smallville.

She dragged her suitcase into what she believed to be the living room.

"I heard a rumor that Lois Lane was back in town."

Lois smiled at the familiar voice.

"Oliver Queen", she said hugging him, "how nice of you to stop by."

"I brought you a house warming present", he held up a small plant smiling.

Lois laughed. They'd kept in touch over the last few months on what was going on in Smallville during her absence and how Jimmy's condition was getting better with each day.

"How's Jimmy and Chloe?"

"He's finally awake. Chloe is so happy. She's hoping to be able to finally get on with her honeymoon as soon as the doctor gives Jimmy the okay."

"That's really good. They deserve to be happy."

Lois nodded her agreement.

"So", he treaded lightly, "have you spoken to Clark?"

"Nope", she said curtly before going to water her new house plant.

"Lois", Oliver started.

"Please", she sighed, "just don't. I can't face him right now."

Oliver pulled Lois closer to him for a hug. "And you won't until you're ready. Count on it."

*-*-*-*-*

Clark Kent walked into the bustling news room and turned his head towards Lois's untouched desk. Just as he did every morning since she'd left.

He sat down at his desk across from hers and sighed picking up files that had been left on his desk.

"Clark."

He turned to see Tess Mercer walking toward him.

"Yes Miss Mercer…"

"That detective friend of yours has been shot. And since Lois is still MIA, I'm giving you the story. Find out what happened, Kent."

"Detective friend?"

"Yeah", she said reading a name of a print out, "a detective John Jones. He's being transferred to a hospital near by. Get going."

Clark nearly tripped over his own two feet as he got up and rushed for the door.

*-*-*-*-*

A.N: Obviously, I have skipped the Legion episode. I have high expectations of it and I do not want to even attempt writing about it, for fear of ruining it altogether. I am hoping they save Chloe in that episode though. This story is picking up from what I wish would happen in the Bulletproof episode based off of the spoilers I've read. Remember to read and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Clark Kent had gone to Metropolis Memorial as fast as he could looking for John. He knew the Martian Manhunter couldn't be treated by any normal doctors, and he needed help breaking him out of the highly guarded hospital.

"Oliver", Clark barked into his cell phone, "I need your help… Meet me at Metropolis Memorial… As soon as possible..."

Clark hung up the phone and went in search for his friend. Reaching a nurses station, he was pointed in the right direction. Moments later, Oliver was walking through the door.

"What is it", Oliver asked, "I was in the middle of something?"

"John's been shot."

"So he's in the right place then", Oliver said, "What'd you need me for?"

"Oliver", Clark said slowly, "he isn't human. I need to get him out of here before any doctor finds out."

Oliver stared at Clark. "I got an idea. I know someone. A scientist. He's trustworthy."

Clark nodded and went to pick up John.

"Wait", Oliver stopped him, "what are you doing?"

"Getting him out of here", Clark said, "what's it look like I'm doing?"

"And how exactly do you expect to walk out of here without being seen?"

Clark rolled his eyes.

"Right", Oliver said and whispered, "super speed… I'll keep a look out. But hurry up and meet me at my apartment now."

Clark nodded and picked up John's belongings and body. Once Oliver signaled him the coast being clear, Clark super sped out the door in the blink of an eye.

Oliver sighed and went out another exit.

*-*-*-*-*

Lois Lane sat in her apartment relaxing after unpacking most of her things. Luckily Oliver had already hired movers to help with the heavier things. He even stuck around helping her set up before he got that really cryptic call. He wouldn't even tell her who it was. He just said it had to do with work and he needed to go. He offered for them to go to dinner later and hang out to get her mind off of things. She'd accepted since she knew she had to stop thinking about Clark.

Lois smiled when she thought of the man she'd forever call Smallville. She really did miss him. He'd become her best friend over the years. They'd gotten closer at one point than she and Chloe had ever been. And now, just the thought of him was both bitter and sweet. It was bittersweet.

Lois finally got off the couch and decided she'd call into the Planet before her job was officially given to someone else. Tess Mercer needed to know she was back, and that she'd be at work the following morning.

*-*-*-*-*

Clark was pacing Oliver's living room waiting for Oliver to return. He had gone to find the scientist friend and bring him back to the apartment.

Clark stopped pacing when he heard Oliver stepping off the elevator.

"Clark", Oliver greeted pointing towards an erratic looking doctor, "this is Dr. Hamilton. He's the friend I was telling you about. He knows how to keep a secret."

Clark nodded and led the two of them back to John.

"I think he's dying", Clark said.

"Then he should be in a hospital", Dr. Hamilton said.

"No", Oliver and Clark both said simultaneously.

"Doctor", Oliver reminded the scientist, "we talked about this. He can't be in the hospital."

"Yes", Dr. Hamilton said, "but you didn't tell me why he couldn't."

"I think", Oliver said, "you'll find out soon enough."

*-*-*-*-*

Lois was sitting in her apartment dressed and ready for dinner. Oliver was once again late in picking her up. She was starting to get worried, considering the fact he was Green Arrow. She grabbed her purse and her keys and exited her apartment.

*-*-*-*-*

Dr. Hamilton had been able to stabilize John and he was now laying on Oliver's bed with an IV attached to him.

"His physiology is like nothing I have ever seen before", Dr. Hamilton was telling Clark, "it's almost as if he's alien."

Clark looked at Oliver suddenly.

Dr. Hamilton noticed the exchange. "He_ is_ alien, isn't he?"

"Dr. Hamilton", Oliver said, "you can not tell anyone of this."

"I wasn't planning on doing so", Dr. Hamilton said, "who would believe that Oliver Queen is harboring an alien anyway."

With that, he walked towards the room to check on John's vitals.

"Oliver", Clark said when the scientist was out of ear shot, "thank you."

"No problem. I can see this guy's a good friend of yours."

"He's saved my life more than once", Clark smiled, "I figured I could return the favor."

Oliver nodded.

"I need to find out what happened."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that", Oliver asked.

Clark smiled and pulled out John's badge.

"Hello Mr. Queen, my name is Detective Joe Fordman."

Oliver smiled. "Fordman?"

"It's all that came to mind", Clark smiled, "call me if anything changes."

"Will do", Oliver nodded while looking to the bedroom, "be careful."

"Always am", Clark smiled and super sped out of Oliver's apartment.

"What's going here?"

*-*-*-*-*

A.N: I think it's safe to say who just came on the scene. The question is: how much did they see? Sorry it's so short. I wanted some sort of cliff hanger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Clark walked through the crime scene that was blocked off by police. He was looking for some clues the naked eye could have missed. Everything had pointed to a regular robbery, but Clark was not so sure.

"Who are you?"

Clark turned towards the voice. "Joe Fordman, Metropolis Police. And you are?"

"Dan Turpin", the young inspector said, "I'm working this crime scene."

"So am I", Clark said, "a friend was shot here earlier tonight."

"Yeah", Dan said, "I think it was just a robbery gone bad. Detective Jones was not even on duty."

Clark listened intently and nodded.

"Listen, Fordman was it", Dan said, "my people are working this crime scene. It's completely out of your jurisdiction. Did you know that?"

"I'm not here on official police business to be honest", Clark said, "I just want to know what happened."

"The official story", Dan said, "is that Detective Jones was being mugged. It's not so far fetched considering he was in suicide slums. He didn't agree to what the muggers said to do, therefore he ended up shot. He's lucky to be alive."

"Barely", Clark muttered.

"Excuse me", Dan said straightening, "did you say something?"

"No", Clark said, "I'll leave you to your scene, inspector."

By the time the young inspector turned around, Clark had already vanished.

*-*-*-*-*

"I asked what's going on here?"

"Dr. Hamilton", Oliver said laughing, "what are you talking about?"

"That man", Dr. Hamilton said, "he just jumped out of your window. Oh my… he's… he's… I need to get out of here!"

"Doctor", Oliver said blocking the doctor from the exit, "remember your purpose for being here."

"Is he alien too?"

"He'll have to tell you for himself."

"He's the red and blue blur", Dr. Hamilton realized, "the one that's been helping people in the city."

"Then you and I both know he won't hurt us."

Dr. Hamilton pulled back. "Detective Jones is heavily sedated. He should wake up in a few hours though."

"Thank you, Doctor", Oliver nodded towards the room.

"It's not a problem. Something tells me I'm doing something good for the fate of mankind."

"You are", Oliver nodded.

"I'll be monitoring him", Dr. Hamilton said and walked back into the room and closed the door.

Oliver rubbed his eyes. One disaster was officially averted.

He turned when he heard a buzzing coming into the apartment.

"Yeah", he mumbled into the intercom.

"Did you forget about me tonight", Lois laughed.

"Damn", Oliver cursed, "come on up."

Lois walked off the elevator lift and smiled. "Nice to know some things never change."

Oliver smiled. "Lois, I have to postpone our plans tonight."

"What's going on, Oliver?"

"Huh? Nothing… what do you… Nothing is going on."

"Right", she couldn't believe him even if she tried.

"Lois, I need you to go now", Oliver said, "I can't involve you in this."

"Oliver", Lois started, "I thought we were friends. You can trust me…"

"I do trust you", Oliver said, "Just this isn't my secret to entrust anyone with."

"Mr. Queen", Dr. Hamilton appeared in the doorway, "he's awake and he says to let her in."

"I thought you sedated him."

"I did, but his body fought it."

Lois looked at Oliver. "What's going on, Oliver?"

Oliver guided Lois into his room. "Lois, meet John Jones."

Lois's jaw dropped when she saw the man she'd recognized from the Planet lying on bloody sheets.

"What happened to him?"

"He was shot."

"Then he needs a hospital."

"No Lois, it's not that simple", Oliver was saying.

"Miss Lane", John Jones spoke for the first time, "I can not see a regular doctor, because I am not human."

"What", Lois said, "you look human."

"I am from a planet called Ma'aleca'andra, that you might know as Mars."

"You're from Mars", Lois said smiling and turned to Oliver, "you sure it's not his head you should be examining….?"

"I know it is hard to believe all this", John said, "I don't expect you to believe it at first. But you should know that your destiny lies here; with Kal-El."

"Kal-El", Lois said laughing, "So he's my super stud? The guy who likes to fly a lot in tights?"

"Fly", Oliver asked.

Lois rolled her eyes. "I went to a psychic a few of months ago."

"Miss Lane", John said, "Please, keep an open mind. What I am about to show you will be both shocking and unbelievable but a part of you will believe. I need you to hold on to that part."

"Okay", Lois agreed, "fine."

Lois saw his eyes turn red and stepped back hesitantly.

"Do not fear me, Miss Lane", John said, "in the future we are great friends."

"The future", Lois was suddenly mesmerized and she collapsed.

Oliver reached out and grabbed her.

"What did you do?"

"She needs to know the truth."

"What truth", Oliver asked as he laid her down in a chair.

"About Kal-El's destiny."

"Don't you think that it's up to Clark to tell her about his own destiny", Oliver asked.

"Mr. Queen", John said, "I am merely projecting my visions of the future and making them her thoughts. These orders come from Kal-El's father, Jor-El."

"Oh right", Oliver said crossing his arms in front of his chest, "of course they are."

John went to get up but Dr. Hamilton stopped him. "You aren't fully recovered. You need to rest."

"I appreciate all you have done here, Doctor. But now you must go."

"Mr. Queen", Dr. Hamilton called out.

"Please Doctor, just go", Oliver said, "this is starting to get personal apparently."

"If anything changes, please call me."

"I will", Oliver smiled, "thank you."

Dr. Hamilton walked out the room, but not before vowing to keep this secret. Something inside told him he had just helped mankind, by helping this alien.

"So what do you need me to do", Oliver asked once again at Lois's side.

"Make her as comfortable as possible", John said.

"She's going to be so pissed when she finds out Clark has been keeping a secret from her."

"I am not telling her of Clark, but of Kal-El", John said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Aren't they kind of the same people", Oliver asked sarcastically.

"Right now they are two separate people."

"So she isn't going to know that Kal-whatever is Clark…", Oliver asked.

"That, she must figure out on her own. That is _her _destiny."

"So what are you telling her", Oliver asked.

"That there is a Kal-El and that she must help him become the hero he is supposed to be."

"Are she and Clark", Oliver tried to ask, "you know supposed to end up…."

"Together", John asked, "Clark, as you call him, and Lois Lane are soul-mates. He was put on this planet to save it, but also to find her."

Oliver sighed. He knew deep down he and Lois had moved on from each other. But he couldn't help but nurture the idea of a reconnection with her one day. Now he knew, for sure, that was not going to happen. He couldn't compete with Clark and destiny. It was written in the stars, he knew it now. Lois and Clark were meant to be.

A.N: I tried to delve into some DC Comics mythology. I really like this chapter because it's turning into a complete AU. I know that PS3 would NEVER let Lois in on Clark's secret, but I think after 8 years, it's time. Please send some form of review. Do you hate it? Do you love it? Do you wish she could have found out some other way? What are you thinking?? =]


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Lois felt groggy when she finally woke up.

She looked around her surroundings and tried to remember where she currently was.

"Sleeping Beauty awakens."

"Oliver", Lois nodded sitting up, "please tell me we… didn't…"

"Didn't what", Oliver knew what she was saying but it was still fun to toy with her.

"You know", Lois said nodding toward her surroundings.

Oliver smiled. "No Lois, you passed out and I laid you down. You've been asleep for a couple of hours."

"Oh", Lois said rubbing her temple, "my head is killing me."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Only that really cryptic guy you were stashing in your apartment", Lois closed her eyes because of the pain, "and… oh my God. Oliver! He showed me the future. Who I am and this guy in a red cape…"

"Guy in a red cape?"

"I've dreamed of him before", Lois said softly, "it's been years and it's all blurry but I remember the red cape."

"So who is he", Oliver asked slowly.

"Kal something", Lois said, "I don't really remember. He was just saving so many people. He's the one."

"The one what, Lois", Oliver asked.

"He's my soul mate", Lois grinned.

*-*-*-*-*

Clark walked into the farm house after his investigation led him no where. He put his coat on the hanger and noticed the dim light coming from the dining room area, due to lit candles.

"Lana?"

"Clark", Lana appeared from around the corner smiling, "you're home."

"Yeah", Clark smiled, "what is this?"

"Well, I told you I wanted to catch up and talk, so I figured I'd cook dinner."

"You didn't have to", he said walking toward her.

"I know", Lana said, "but it's the least I could do since you are letting me stay here with you."

"You've always been welcome here", Clark said walking past her.

"Clark", Lana laughed, "if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to avoid me."

"What", Clark laughed, "no. I just, I've been a little busy."

"Right", Lana smiled, "well, I made your favorite desert, your mom's apple pie."

"Thanks", Clark smiled.

"You're welcome."

*-*-*-*-*

"Lois", Oliver was trying to make her calm down, "are you listening to yourself?"

"Oliver", Lois stopped pacing, "I just saw the future. There's a man who flies out there and I need to find him."

"Lois", Oliver laughed, "a man who flies?"

She nodded.

"In tights?"

"Yes", Lois said.

"With a red cape?"

"I know how this sounds", Lois sat on the couch, "but he's real. I know it."

"I don't doubt you believe this, Lois", Oliver said, "but I've never even seen the possibility of a man who flies, and I've seen a lot of things."

"As the Green Arrow you would, huh?"

"Lois, just please", Oliver sighed, "this knowledge could put you in danger."

"I'll be careful, Ollie."

"You haven't called me that in a long time."

"I know. But I give all my friends nicknames", she smiled, "I should go."

"Alright. Keep me posted", Oliver said to her retreating figure, "please."

"I promise", she winked and was on the elevator lift already going down.

*-*-*-*-*

Clark and Lana were cleaning up the dishes from their dinner.

"Everything was really good, Lana", Clark said stuffing the dishwasher, "thanks."

"Clark, I have something I need to tell you", Lana said softly, "about the day I left."

Clark stopped what he was doing and became stiff. He didn't feel he was ready to talk about that day yet.

"About why I left", she continued.

"Lana", Clark turned around.

"You need to know", Lana said walking toward him.

"I know enough."

"No", Lana shook her head, "I did love you, Clark. I still do. And I probably always will. But I couldn't hold you back any more."

"Lana", Clark started.

"Please, let me get this out", Lana raised her hand, "I don't regret leaving. I just regret the way I left. You deserved so much more than a videotape. And for that I am sorry."

"Lana", Clark said, "you really hurt me."

"I know", Lana said, "and I needed you to hate me."

"I could never hate you."

"Clark, remember when I told you that we weren't meant to be", Lana asked.

"Yes", he recalled their brief conversation at Chloe's wedding reception.

"I really do believe that", she said, "but it doesn't mean my feelings have changed.

"I know."

"Clark", Lana walked closer to him, "have your feelings changed?"

"What", he whispered now that she was closer to him than she had been in months.

"Have your feelings toward me changed", Lana repeated.

"Lana", Clark sighed, "I… I'm sorry."

"Is that a yes, Clark", she asked, "I need to hear you say it."

Clark stared into her eyes trying to figure out what exactly was the right answer. The truth is, he'd missed Lana, but lately, he'd missed someone else too.

"Say it, Clark", Lana stepped into his arms, "say it, aloud."

"Lana", Clark whispered when she leaned in and kissed him.

Clark returned the kiss, trying to find the passion he'd once felt for this girl in front of him. Lana deepened the kiss, as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh my God."

Clark pulled away from the kiss when he noticed someone else standing in the room with them.

"Lois", he strained his eye sight to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"I'm sorry", she mumbled and ran outside.

Clark pushed Lana away from him.

"Clark", Lana said softly.

"My feelings changed", he said surprised, "I'm sorry Lana. But I have to go."

Clark stepped away from her and walked outside his front door.

"Lois", he called out.

She was gone.

Once again, she'd walked away from him. Only this time, he knew it was his fault.

*-*-*-*-*

A.N: In the next chapter, Clark and Lois will talk. Sort of.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Lois walked into her apartment and slammed the door shut. She finally felt like she had the guts to face Clark Kent, after everything, to find him in a lip lock with his ex girlfriend. She stomped towards her freezer and pulled out a pint of Rocky Road ice cream. When ever life got her down, she turned to the sweetness inside the carton.

She sat on her couch, and had eaten more than half the pint, before she felt the tears streaming down her face.

"It's over", Lois said, "Game over."

Lois leaned her head against a pillow on the couch.

She closed her eyes after placing the empty carton on the night table in front of her.

Lois closed her eyes and fell asleep, dreaming about a love she felt she'd never have.

*-*-*-*-*

"Why didn't you tell me she was in town", Clark asked Oliver the next morning in his apartment.

"You didn't ask", Oliver said not looking up from his laptop.

"Oliver", Clark said, "Lois saw something that I think she misunderstood last night."

"She saw you use your powers?"

"No", Clark stared at the floor, "she saw me and Lana."

"Oh", Oliver said, "I didn't know you and Lana were back together. Congratulations."

"We're not", Clark said walking closer to the billionaire's desk, "hence, why it's a misunderstanding."

"What's to misunderstand", Oliver asked even though he knew. He had already spoken to Lois that morning.

"Lana kissed me last night", Clark said, "Lois walked in on us."

"Ah", Oliver said, "tell me Clark, how would you feel if you walked in on me and Lois in the same predicament?"

"Awkward."

"And", Oliver asked, "anything else?"

"What are you trying to imply, Queen?"

"For some strange feeling, Lois has feelings for you", Oliver said, "I can't understand why, but she does."

"Oliver", Clark said, "I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't", Oliver said. He couldn't tell Clark about what John had done and the fact that Lois Lane and Clark Kent were in fact soul mates, but he could help his two friends find each other.

"She's staying in Riverside."

"What", Clark said caught off guard.

"She moved into an apartment there", Oliver said, "I'll give you the address."

"What am I supposed to tell her", Clark asked.

"The truth", Oliver looked up from the paper he was writing the address on, "all of it."

*-*-*-*-*

Lois was rearranging furniture in her new apartment when she heard the distinctive knock on her door. She looked into her peephole and sighed; leaning against the door.

Maybe if she stayed really quiet he'd think she wasn't even home.

"I know you're in there", he mumbled, "I can hear you."

"Of course you can", Lois mumbled and straightened from the door so she could open it, "can I help you?"

"Lois", Clark said, "I'm sorry."

"Wrong answer", she slammed the door in his face, and then leaned her forehead against the wooden oak.

"I'm not leaving until we talk", Clark said sliding down to the floor outside her door.

Lois slid to the floor. "I don't want to talk, Clark."

"Fine", he said leaning his head back against the door, "I'll talk and you can listen."

Lois let a sarcastic laugh escape her lips. Clark knew she wouldn't stay quiet the whole time.

"I really am sorry Lois", he began, and "Lana has been staying with me since she came back. But nothing has happened between us."

Lois closed her eyes and sucked in a breath.

"I haven't been able to think of anything other than the night you walked away from me", Clark continued, "the look on your face said so much, but at the time I didn't understand. I didn't realize how I felt until I started missing you."

Lois let the tears fall from her eyes.

"You've been in my life for the last four years", he said, "and I never imagined the day you wouldn't be, until it actually happened. Lois, there so much about me that you don't know yet, but if you let me tell you, I'm finally ready to let you in, completely."

There was silence on the other side.

"Lois?"

Nothing. Not a sound could be heard on the other side. He had to focus his super hearing to make sure her heart was still beating and she was still breathing.

"I'll be here when you're ready, Lois", he said getting up from the floor and starting to walk down the hallway; "you know where to find me."

It wasn't until a few minutes later, Lois Lane actually moved from her position on the floor, to crawl into bed. All former plans to rearrange the apartment, was completely forgotten immediately.

*-*-*-*-*

A.N: I know this chapter is short, but I think it's bittersweet. The character ED has created of Lois Lane doesn't strike me as one that is easy to forgive, which is why I'm not going to make it easy for Clark.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Lois awoke to an incisive knocking at her door. She didn't notice the time she fell asleep, but knew it was after Clark had left. Was that yesterday?

She rolled out of bed to answer the door, or kill the person on the other side.

"There better be a fire", Lois answered crankily.

"Lois", Chloe rushed into the apartment, "I've been knocking forever. Where were you?"

"Somewhere in between the fifth or ninth dream", she answered sarcastically walking toward the kitchen for coffee, "I'm not really sure."

"How are you", Chloe asked following her cousin to the tight kitchen.

"I've seen better days, I'm sure", she smiled sadly.

"I spoke to the elephant in the room, named Clark Kent", Chloe said slowly.

Lois sighed, "yeah he came by yesterday."

"Yesterday", Chloe asked, "Lois, Clark came by three days ago."

"Right", Lois said putting the coffee on the pot, "that's what I meant."

"Lois", Chloe asked, "have you been sleeping this whole time?"

"No of course not", Lois lied, "like work would let that happen."

"What work", Chloe asked, "you were supposed to start today."

"Damn it", Lois cursed rushing back to her room to get ready.

"So you have been sleeping for three days", Chloe stated.

"I haven't been up to anything, Chlo", Lois said walking out of her room dressed somewhat appropriately for work.

"I'm glad you're back, Lois", Chloe smiled.

"Ditto, cuz", Lois walked to her cousin and hugged her.

*-*-*-*-*

Lois sat at her old desk staring at Clark's desk. He hadn't moved his work station in the last few months apparently, but he hadn't been at the Planet all morning either.

"If you are looking for Mr. Kent, he's out chasing a story", Tess Mercer walked up to her desk interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh", Lois said caught off guard, "no. I wasn't looking… I'm just…"

"Right", Tess smiled knowingly, "So Miss Lane, how does it feel to be back?"

"Really comforting", Lois smiled, "strangely."

"Well, I wanted to tell you", Tess said, "I'm offering you the City Beat section of the paper and… giving you a new partner."

"Really", Lois was excited, "wow. Thank you. I won't let you down…"

Then it sunk in.

"I'm sorry did you say a partner", Lois paused.

"Congratulations, Lane", Tess said walking back to her office.

"But who's my partner", Lois called after her.

*-*-*-*-*

Clark Kent walked into the Planet ready to type up the story on Detective John Jones shooting. It was his first big break, and he was actually excited to be typing up something other than the obits.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw her.

Sighing, Clark walked to his desk, it was now or never.

"Hey Lois", Clark greeted sitting in his chair; "I didn't know you were coming back today."

"Clark", Lois greeted though her eyes never left her computer screen, "I didn't tell you I was coming back today."

"Right", Clark sighed looking at his surroundings.

"LANE! KENT! My office! NOW!

Both stood up quickly and headed toward Tess Mercer's office. Not before awkwardly bumping into each other first.

When they both stepped in through the door, Tess ordered them to shut the door.

Lois sat down in a chair, and Clark was quick to follow her lead.

"Lois", Tess began, "as you know I'm now giving you the City Beats. But I'm also giving it to Clark Kent as well. Congratulations you two, you're going to be partners."

"What?"

"No way!"

"I'm sorry", Tess lifted her hands, "do you not like the pairing?"

"Miss Mercer, with all do respect", Clark started, "I'm sure Lois doesn't want or need a partner, much less me."

"Well, Mr. Kent", Tess began before sitting in her leather chair, "Miss Lane doesn't really know what she wants or needs, that is my job to tell her. And I'm telling her and you that you will both be working together on the City Beat. Unless, you don't want the job…"

Clark and Lois looked at each other.

"Miss Lane?"

"I want the job."

"Mr. Kent?"

"I don't."

"Excuse me!"

"What Clark, don't be a moron!"

"Mr. Kent, you don't want to work on the City Beat", Tess asked again.

"No I-"

"Shut up Clark! Yes he wants it!"

"Not if we're going to be on barely speaking terms, Lois!"

"Clark! Our issue is personal. We're both professional enough to not let it interfere with work."

"Lois-"

"Clark-"

"I'm confused", Tess interrupted them both, "what's it going to be? Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Well, then", Tess smiled, "your first assignment…."

*-*-*-*-*

"Why'd you do that?"

"Do what", Lois asked, "Not let you throw your career away…?"

"Lois", Clark started.

"The truth is", she began, "I haven't forgiven you yet, but that doesn't mean I won't. You broke my heart, Clark. And that's not something I can just forget. But you are one of my best friends, and deep down I want the best for you."

"Lois I-"

"Please", Lois stopped him, "I don't need another Clark Kent apology."

"What do you need", he asked, "what is it you want from me?"

"Time", she said grabbing her purse and getting ready to leave the office, "time and space."

A.N: I have vacation for the next four days, so I'll probably be updating a lot more. Please remember to read and review! It honestly inspires one to continue writing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

_One month Later_

Lois sat at her desk smiling despite herself. Things were finally going on track, Jimmy was being transferred to Metropolis General within that week and Chloe couldn't be happier, she and Clark were working on the City Beats and getting a lot of fame because of it, and for some reason their relationship didn't seem so awkward anymore. They'd almost gotten back to their playful banter; just Lois wasn't completely there yet.

"Lois", Clark smiled sitting across from her, "word upstairs is that the mayor is announcing the launch for the shuttle mission. How come you're not there yet?"

"Honestly", Lois leaned back in her chair, "I gave the story to Ron. I thought I'd throw him a bone."

"That's not like you to give away stories", Clark smiled turning on his computer.

"The red and blue blur has been working over time", Lois said softly so no one else in the bull pen would hear her, "And with Jimmy still not back, I've got my work cut out for me."

"Really", Clark smiled awkwardly, "what does that mean?"

"You try lugging a camera around while trying to get a story from a guy who's apparently faster than a speeding bullet."

"Imagine that", Clark said getting a little worried, "so how close have you gotten?"

"Well", Lois said walking around her desk and sitting on his. She leaned in and whispered, "I've got a name."

"Really", Clark asked looking at her.

"Yes", Lois said, "and as soon as I know for sure, so will you… and the rest of the world."

"Lois", Clark said shrugging, "what if he doesn't want the world to know who he is…"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Well, if he did, "Clark said, "don't you think he would have done it already?"

"Well", Lois said, "maybe he just needs a push. Besides the one who told me his name didn't seem so worried."

"If you don't mind me asking", Clark said getting up and walking towards the coffee machine, "who told you this information?"

"I never out my sources, Smallville", Lois smiled taking the cup he'd just poured, "Lesson one of Journalism."

She took a sip from the cup he'd originally poured for himself with a smile and turned to walk back to her desk, leaving a nervous Clark behind her.

*-*-*-*-*

"And she says she knows my secret", Clark was telling Oliver.

"Did she come out and say it in those words", Oliver asked.

"No", Clark said, "but she might as well have. I can't understand who would tell her. There aren't many people who know."

"Clark, I need to tell you something…"

"Oliver, you didn't…."

"No! I didn't."

"Then who", Clark asked.

"Well, first thing you should know is that she doesn't really know it's you", he said.

"She said she knew the blur's name", Clark stated.

"She knows a name", Oliver said.

"I'm not following…"

"Clark, the night we brought John back here Lois showed up", Oliver began, "and she met John. And for some reason he showed her the future. One where you're some sort of savior."

"I'm still not following…"

"Your father told him to", Oliver said, "so he did. She doesn't know it's you, Clark Kent, she just knows it's Kal-El."

"Why would Jor-El do that?"

"Something about Lois's destiny", Oliver was purposely leaving important information out, but he didn't care.

"So what now", Clark said, "I wait for Lois to expose me or I expose myself."

"I think that we have to try and get you that disguise…"

*-*-*-*-*

Linda Lake sat in her former office smiling. She was back and that Chloe Sullivan was no longer working at the Daily Planet. There was nothing and no one to stop her. She was going to reveal the secret that Clark Kent was an alien to the world. And she was going to get a Pulitzer for it. No one was going to stand her way this time. Not a damn thing.

*-*-*-*-*

Lois climbed up the stairs into Clark's loft slowly. It had been a month that they avoided their talk. And after his reaction to her talking about the super blur told her she needed to know once and for all, what was Clark Kent hiding.

She found him staring out the window, like he often did. There was nothing out of the ordinary today.

"I've climbed these stairs so many times before", she said loudly to let him know she was there, "but today it feels like there are more steps."

"Lois", Clark smiled when he turned to greet her, "I was wondering when you'd come by."

"Well, you know me", Lois said clasping her hands together, "I could never stay away for too long."

"What's wrong", he noticed her hesitation.

"I was just thinking", she said sitting down on his small sofa, "you remember that morning you came to my apartment a month ago…"

"The day you didn't let me in", Clark said crossing his arms.

"Yeah that would be it", Lois said slowly, "you told me that you needed to be honest and open with me. That there was a lot you needed to tell me, but that you'd tell me when I was ready…"

Clark let his arms drop.

"I'm ready", she said bracing herself for the worst. She had expected him to admit that he was a meteor freak and had some sort of ability.

"I'm not so sure…"

"Clark", Lois said closing her eyes, "I'm giving you a chance to tell me the truth. I'm not going to judge you for whatever it is. No matter what you tell me, you're still Smallville."

She smiled warmly and at that he suddenly felt comfortable, braver even.

"It's not something I can just say", he said, "I think I want to show you."

Clark stretched his hand out to her. "Do you trust me?"

Lois looked up and stared at his hand, trying to find the answer to that question.

*-*-*-*-*

Oliver Queen was busy in his office monitoring Linda Lake's computer. Chloe had warned him that she knew Clark's secret, and wouldn't stop until she exposed him. Oliver didn't want that to happen obviously, so he had been monitoring her ever since she'd stepped back into the Daily Planet.

He sighed when he saw her article on Clark.

"We can't let that go to print", he said softly as he hacked into her computer giving it a virus.

Oliver reached for his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Dinah", he said, "I need your help. Clark's in trouble…"

*-*-*-*-*

Bart super sped into the Daily Planet, checking to make sure the coast was clear. He smiled when he saw that it was.

"Flash to Green Arrow", he whispered into his ear piece, "come on amigos, let's do this for Boy Scout."

"Alright_ Impulse_", Green Arrow barked into his ear.

"It's my name so I get to choose."

Bart looked up to see Green Arrow, Aquaman, Black Canary and Cyborg already standing there.

"What are we looking for exactly", he asked walking over to the group.

"Anything that can implicate Clark", Oliver said softly.

"Isn't this some psycho meteor freak anyway", Dinah whispered, "who would believe her?"

"Oh I think a lot of people would."

The young team looked up to find Linda Lake standing just a few feet away.

"I thought you said the coast was clear", Oliver muttered to Bart.

"It was", Bart mumbled.

"Boys", Linda smiled, "come on now. You didn't think I found it normal that my computer crashed the way it did, do you?"

Oliver reached behind him for an arrow to protect his team and himself, just in case.

"At first I thought it was that nosey blond reporter", she smiled, "but imagine my surprise when I came back to find the Green Arrow trying to destroy my story. I wonder why that is though. What do you have to hide?"

*-*-*-*-*

A.N: I skipped the Lana arc and really just used her for that one scene Lois walks in on. This story has some spoilers, but it's going to be different from the show for obvious reasons. This chapter picks up at "Infamous". Read and review please!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"So", Clark said extending his hand to Lois, "do you trust me?"

Lois let her eyes settle on his hand. That was a loaded question. On what hand, of course she trusted him with her life. He'd been there, saving her, more times than she could count. But on the other hand, she wasn't so sure if she trusted him with her heart yet.

"Clark", she started.

"Lois", Clark smiled, "I'm not asking for a proposal here. I just want to show you something. But you have to trust me."

"Okay."

He leaned his head to the side. "Okay….?"

"I trust you", she smiled taking his hand.

"Okay then."

Clark pulled her to him. "I need you to close your eyes."

"What", Lois looked up at his face.

"Please", he said, "just trust me."

"Alright", Lois said closing her eyes.

Clark lifted her up into his arms. "Don't open them, no matter what happens."

"Clark", Lois said nervously, "what's going on?"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you", he said softly, "but you have to trust me."

"I do", she whispered in turned her face into his chest.

Clark smiled and super sped out of the barn, towards the Arctic.

*-*-*-*-*

Clark carried Lois into the fortress of Solitude and lowered her on the ground.

"Okay", he said, "you can look now."

Lois opened her eyes slowly and looked around.

"Oh my God", Lois said turning to see all her surroundings, "wow. What is this place?"

"My fortress", he said leading her down a few steps.

"Is this in Smallville", she asked.

"No", he said, "we're in the Arctic."

Lois smiled. "Right… and this is the North Pole?"

"No Lois", Clark smiled, "this is my secret."

"What that you have a secret palace of ice in the middle of no where?"

"Kal-El. My son."

Lois lifted her head to the sound that boomed through the crystals.

"What was that?"

"Lois", Clark said taking her hand, "meet my father, Jor-El."

Lois stared at him, not understanding what he was talking about.

*-*-*-*-*

"Welcome Miss Lane", Jor-El greeted.

"Um", Lois called out, "how do you know my name?"

"I know your name the same way I know that you are the daughter of General Sam Lane, your mother was Ellen Lane and you have a younger sister named Lucy Lane."

"Clark", Lois was starting to get nervous again.

"Jor-El", Clark called out, "did you know we were coming."

"I have been expecting you, my son."

"Why", Lois asked.

"Because it is time for your destiny, Miss Lane."

"My destiny", Lois asked

"Yes", Jor-El continued, "your destiny lies with Kal-El."

"The man who flies", Lois whispered and Clark looked at her shocked.

"Not yet", Jor-El said, "that ability has yet to surface."

Lois sat on a piece of ice. "Have I been here before?"

"You were dying", Jor-El said, "Martha Kent brought you here to be saved. I knew of your important role in my son's destiny, therefore you were teleported to Smallville."

"You keep talking about destiny and your son", Lois asked, "what am I supposed to do… I don't have some big importance…"

"That is where you are wrong", he said and his face appeared on the crystals causing Lois to stand up suddenly.

"Father", Clark whispered.

"It is time, Kal-El."

Lois stared at Clark. "_You're Kal-El?"_

Clark looked at her and shrugged.

In front of them the crystals showed a suit with a symbol on the chest.

"This is the symbol of the House of El", Jor-El said, "we are building you a suit that you must wear as a disguise."

"Disguise", Lois whispered.

Clark nodded.

"Lois", he said turning to her, "I'm not from around here…."

"What", Lois said, "well duh. You're from Smallville, Kansas. The corn capital of the world."

"That's just it", he said grabbing her hand partly so she couldn't run away, "I'm not from this world…"

"Where are you from", she asked slowly.

"A planet called Krypton", Clark said, "it was destroyed when I was just a baby and my parents sent me to Earth to save me."

"That would be this parent", she said pointing at the crystals.

"Yes", he nodded, "this is the truth about Clark Kent."

"So all those times you saved me", Lois said realization hitting her a thousand miles an hour.

"I was using my abilities."

"Which are what exactly", she glared at him.

"Well for starters", Clark smirked, "nice underwear, Lane."

Lois smacked his arms. "You can see under my clothes???"

"I can see through pretty much anything", he said grinning.

"Is there anything you can't see through", she asked as her arms went up to cover her body of humiliation.

"Lead", he said.

"Remind me to go to Macy's in search of lead underwear then."

Clark rolled his eyes.

"Anything else, Space boy?"

"Well", he said, "I'm really fast."

With that he super sped around the entire fortress, blowing past her.

"I can shoot heat from my eyes", he said melting an icicle, "and blow really cold air", turning the melted ice solid again.

"Woah", Lois let her arms drop.

"Is this too much", he asked.

"No", Lois smiled, "I guess I shouldn't call you Smallville anymore."

"Lois", Clark said walking toward her, "I've been wanting to tell you this for a really long time. And now that I have it feels…"

"Liberating", Lois said softly.

"Yeah", he smiled.

"You're still Clark", she said smiling.

"Kal-El", Jor-El said, "we must send you back so the world can finally see you."

"What", Lois asked, "no way. Are you crazy? The military will kidnap you and do all these studies on you… Clark it's not safe."

"My son", Jor-El continued, "right now Linda Lake is preparing to expose you to the world. We need to expose you first."

"Father", Clark said, "I want to keep my life as Clark."

"Understood my son", Jor-El said, "that is where Lois Lane's destiny will shine."

"I'm sorry", Lois said laughing, "what do you expect me to do?"

"Find a disguise for Kal-El", Jor-El said.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Lois", Clark stopped to stare at her.

"Well", she sighed, "looks like we've got our work cut out for us."

A.N: I'm not so sure about this chapter. This is definitely veering off the beaten path. But please review and let me know if you like the fact that Lois Lane will be helping him become "Super".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

"So who else knows that you're the last son of Krypton", Lois asked Clark while he was working with some crystals in the fortress.

"Um", he hesitated, "my parents, Pete, Chloe knew for a couple of years but ever sense her memory loss she's _conveniently_ forgotten about my secret, AC, Bart, Dinah, Victor, Lana oh and Oliver."

"Wow", Lois said, "The only ones left out of that club are me, Jimmy and Lex."

"Lex found out", Clark said, "but sense he's not around anymore…"

"He doesn't count", Lois finished his sentence.

"Right", Clark sighed.

"Wait a minute", she paused, "Oliver knows?"

"Uh yeah", Clark said, "he does."

"Oh that's nice", she mumbled sarcastically.

"How'd you find out about him being Green Arrow", Clark asked.

"How'd you know I knew", she asked.

Clark looked at her a serious face.

"Of course", she realized, "you guys are best buddies so he told you."

"Lois", he started.

"No it's just overwhelming to find out that your ex and your…", Lois paused, "best friend are hiding so many secrets from you."

"Lois I-"

"How would you feel if Lana and I had a few secrets of our own…"

She knew she'd hit a sore subject, and even though she felt terrible for doing so, she didn't apologize.

"I'm sorry, okay", Clark said sternly, "I didn't mean to hurt your _feelings_."

"_Feelings_", she stretched the word out crossing her arms in front of her, "trust me Smallville, my _feelings _weren't hurt."

"Right", he smiled, "Come on, we've got to go."

"Oh what about your disguise", she rolled her eyes.

Clark smiled and put on a pair of glasses.

Lois laughed.

"That would never work", she smiled.

"They were _your_ idea."

"Oh yeah", Lois said, "when did I ever mention such a dumb idea."

"It's a complicated story", Clark said, "I'll tell you about it later."

"Fine."

"Lois, I really am sorry."

"I know", Lois she sighed and smiled, "it's not your fault. I figured it could have been scary to have all these things happening to you. Truth is I knew you had a secret, and I knew Chloe was in on it, but I didn't push. Because you're my friend, and what ever the secret was you kept quiet for a reason. I'm glad you finally feel safe to tell me."

"Truth is", Clark moved closer to her, "I knew I could always tell you, I just really wanted to keep _you_ safe. Everyone who knows my secret dies, or goes away or just something really bad happens to them. My friend Pete almost cracked when we were in high school and he was so scared he'd slip on my secret that he left town, Lana skipped town too to protect my secret, Chloe has been kidnapped and had her memories wiped out, my dad died…. I just didn't know if I could keep you safe… that's why I didn't tell you about me."

"Clark", Lois leaned into him, "I know you're going to try everything in your power to keep me safe. But none of what happened was your fault. Pete and Lana made a decision. Chloe had something unfortunate happen to her, but you couldn't have known that was going to happen. And your dad… Clark… he raised you and left his legacy behind. I know he's proud of you. Your dad was a great man, who I even thought of as a father figure at one time, and I know that you're going to be just like him. He loved you, Clark. And if he did die to protect your secret like you think, which I don't know if it's even possible for that to be the case, then I don't think that's the way he saw his death and it's not the way I see it either."

Clark moved even closer and leaned his head toward her. "How do you see it then…"

Lois smiled softly. "I see it as a man dying to protect his only son, his life. He loved you and I have no doubt in my mind that he'd do it again if it meant it'd save you."

"Lois I-"

"Shh. I know."

They leaned in closer.

Suddenly the Earth started shaking causing Clark and Lois pull away from each other and look at their surroundings.

"Jor-El", Clark called out walking toward the crystals, "what's going on?"

"My son", Jor-El said, "there is a battle going on where you call home. A new villain has surfaced."

"Linda Lake", Lois asked.

"No", Jor-El said, "another one. You must go my son. Fulfill your destiny…"

Clark nodded and looked over at Lois.

"Don't just stand there Smallville", she said smiling and jumping into his arms, "Super speed us out of here."

Clark smiled at her as she closed her eyes and leaned her head into his chest.

"Good luck, my son."

Clark nodded at Jor-El's voice. "Hang on Lois."

He super sped out of the fortress to Metropolis.

*-*-*-*-*

Oliver Queen suddenly looked around when he felt the earth shake.

"What was that?"

"I don't know amigo", Bart said sitting down on a desk in the Daily Planet, "but it was pretty loud."

"No kidding", Dinah mumbled.

"Hey", AC spoke up for the first time in the last hour they were being held captive by Linda Lake, "No point in arguing now."

"We need to get out of here", Victor said, "and help Boy Scout."

Everyone nodded to him. They could all see Linda Lake from a few feet away at her desk typing away at the, what would be, story of Clark Kent.

"We need a plan…"

"What do you propose, Cyborg", Oliver asked.

"I say we torch her", Bart glared in Linda's direction.

"We're not going to kill her", Oliver said, "we just need to put her in Belle Reeve."

"Or in the dessert with no water in sight."

Dinah smiled at Bart's last comment.

"Ok", Oliver sighed, "so what do we do?"

AC stood up. "I think.. I have an idea."

*-*-*-*-*

Chloe looked up from her laptop in her apartment when she felt the Earth shake.

"What was that?"

She took out her cell phone and dialed her cousin and best friend to make sure they were both okay, but none of them answered. Chloe put on her coat and ran out the door to Metropolis General.

"I'm coming, Jimmy", she whispered, "just hang on."

*-*-*-*-*

A.N: Who's the new villain? Well, if you were keeping up to date at the spoilers you may have seeing the name pop up once. But it has in fact been removed from the episode and now fans don't know whether or not to be expecting it as a surprise. I still like the idea of it and giving our future Superman some trouble. So what'd you guys think of the heavy Clois that's been going on. And who do you think is the new villain. Please review if you're reading. That really gives a girl a boost =]

Hint: The villain's initials are W.P.S


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Clark slowed down as he reached the city and put Lois on the ground.

"Stay here", he warned her, "I'll be right back."

"Are you freaking kidding me", she asked him, "you're going to leave me in front of the Planet when this guy's at least twenty blocks from here."

"Exactly", Clark smiled, "now stay here. And try not to get yourself into trouble."

"Like I ever do", she rolled her eyes at him once he sped away.

*-*-*-*-*

Lois walked into the building going to her desk to try and get news coverage on what was going on. She realized the Planet was empty due to its late hour, but that didn't mean she wouldn't get in.

Climbing down the stairs to her desk she paused when she heard struggling coming from the other side of the room. Lois walked as quietly as she could to try to get a closer look, when she felt someone come up behind her and cover her mouth.

"Shh", they whispered as they let go of her.

Lois turned around to see the Black Canary standing in front of her, so she grabbed the closest weapon to her, a letter opener.

Dinah laughed. "I'm not going to hurt you, Lois."

"What are you doing here", Lois asked frantically.

"Trying to escape…"

"What", Lois asked and she turned around to see Oliver Queen carrying a bound Linda Lake.

"Oh hey, Lois", he smiled dropping Linda on a near by table.

"What are you doing", Lois screeched walking towards Linda.

"She was going to expose Clark, so we came here to delete her files but she showed up and held us hostage."

"Oh of course", Lois sighed, "so what now?"

"We take her to Belle Reeve", Bart said sarcastically, "duh senorita."

Lois rolled her eyes. "And who are you Romeo?"

"The names Flash."

"Right", Lois turned around and faced Oliver, "Clark needs your help. He's in downtown stopping this madman. He calls himself the Toy Man."

"Toy Man", Oliver laughed and then noticed her serious face, "you're serious…"

"As a heart attack", Lois said softly, "you need to get down there. I'll call the cops on Lake."

"You sure you'll be okay", Oliver asked stepping closer to her not noticing Dinah's discomfort.

"Ollie, please", Lois whispered, "You know what he means to me…"

Oliver nodded. "Let's move guys. Dinah stay here and wait with Lois. Just in case."

Dinah nodded against her will.

"We'll bring him back", Oliver promised Lois before walking out of the Planet with Bart, AC and Victor.

"So", Lois smiled, "I guess I'll go make that call."

"I'll make sure she doesn't wake up."

"Right", Lois whispered and walked to her desk.

*-*-*-*-*

Clark was just arriving at the scene when he saw a public bus hanging over a building, being held by a giant Spider. He x-rayed the spider to see a man operating the machine from inside. Clark looked at his surroundings and made sure that no one was looking, when he saw the coast was clear, he bent his legs and jumped on the roof of the building.

He grabbed the bus by the back and pulled it back onto the roof. Once he saw the people inside were safe, he went to work on the over sized machine and used his heat vision to destroy one of its legs.

Clark then pulled the machine back on the roof, causing it to hit the ground by the front, due to its missing one leg. He then smashed open the window and pulled out the man who was now known to the world as, Toy Man.

Clark lifted him high by the shirt, seeing that he was knocked out due to the slight fall of the machine.

He looked to the right and saw Oliver, Bart, Victor and AC show up to help.

He smiled. "What took you guys so long?"

"We were busy fighting another villain."

"Okay", Clark smiled, "I think I've got it from here."

"Okay amigo", Bart said, "we'll help the passengers off the bus."

"Clark", Oliver said walking up to him, "get out of here before anyone sees you."

Clark nodded and handed the Toy Man over. "You got this?"

"We got this", Oliver affirmed, "now go. Lois is back at the Planet with Dinah waiting for the cops."

Clark nodded and super sped off to the Planet.

"Do you ever get used to that", AC asked Oliver once Clark was gone.

"Nope", Oliver smiled and noticed Toy Man waking up, "well hello there, Sleepy Head. Nice of you to join us…"

"Wha-?"

"Yeah", Oliver smiled, "where you're going you'll have plenty of wha- moments…"

*-*-*-*-*

Clark ran down the stairs into the bull pen of the Daily Planet noticing all the cops swarming the place.

"Lois", he called out and saw her talking to an officer, probably giving her testimony.

Lois looked up when she heard her name and smiled. "Smallville."

She excused herself from the officer taking down her side of the story and walked over to him giving him a hug.

"Thank God you're okay", she sighed.

"Nothing I couldn't handle", he smiled breathing in her scent, "what's going on here?"

"Linda Lake had Oliver and the rest of the League held hostage, they finally were able to defeat her and they bound her, so I called the cops. They're taking her to Belle Reeve, where she'll have a nice _dry_ room."

"Where's Dinah", Clark asked, "Oliver said she was here…"

"Oh Miss Dark Canary", Lois rolled her eyes, "I don't think she likes me…"

"Lois-"

"I'm serious Clark", Lois whispered, "she barely said two words to me since Ollie and his band of merry men left. And she's already gone. She booked when she heard the cops where here."

"Let's take you home", Clark said leading her out of the bull pen.

"Please", Lois smiled, "I've had a lot of excitement for one day."

A.N: Ta-da! The correct answer was _**Winslow Percival Schott**_ otherwise known as Toy Man. I got that scene from Superman Doomsday, but changed it a little, since it was in fact Hiro Okamura, who was playing Toy Man in that Superman story line. Other than that, everything else is mine. Except for the characters of course. But you all knew that =] Also, reviews make me super happy!!!!!!!! So please send some my way! And I'll try to get you another update tomorrow night!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Lois opened her eyes due to the sunlight glaring in her eyes, through her shades. She groaned and scrunched her face annoyed.

She sat up straight and looked at her surroundings. She knew from just looking around that she was currently in her bedroom at her apartment. She remembered the night before as it came back to her slowly. She and Clark had sat on the couch for hours talking, mostly him, about saving those people on the bus and how it felt good to be putting his abilities to good use.

She smiled.

"Smallville?"

She got up to walk out to the living room. She padded across the wood floor slowly, looking for him.

"Smallville?"

She walked into her small kitchen, where she smelled what she knew was a fresh pot of coffee with her favorite mug waiting for her. She smiled softly at the gesture.

Picking up the pot she noticed a small note taped to the coffee maker. After pouring her coffee and taking a sip she tore it off the small machine and smiled again like a giggly school girl when she recognized the handwriting. Placing her mug on the counter she read the note:

_Went to work, didn't want to wake you. Take your time, I'll cover for you._

_Clark_

She put the note down on the counter and proceeded to drink the rest of her coffee before walking back to her room to get dressed for her day.

*-*-*-*-*

Clark was sitting at his desk proof reading the article on the Toy Man and the bus going over the side of the building when he saw Tess Mercer approaching from the corner of his eye.

"Kent", she greeted when she reached his desk, "how's the story coming?"

"It's coming", Clark smiled, "I'm just putting the finishing touches on it now."

"Great", Tess grinned, "I want it on my desk by noon for the afternoon edition."

She looked across his desk. "Where is Lane?"

"Um, she had a doctor's appointment", Clark lied, "you know with Jimmy's doctor. She's there as a support system. I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"Well alright then", Tess Mercer said, "is there anything else."

"Nope", Clark shook his head, "I'll have this on your desk by noon."

"Keep up the good work, Kent", Tess smiled and winked, "and you'll be out of the basement in no time."

Clark smiled at her and nodded concentrating on his editing again.

"Hey."

Clark looked up and saw Lois standing over his desk.

"Hey yourself", he smiled looking at the clock, "I actually expected you to roll in after lunch."

"Nah", she smiled, "Thanks for covering for me. Mercer just asked how Jimmy was doing."

"I told her you were at an appointment with him."

"Thanks", she smiled setting her purse on her desk, "so what's the scoop today."

"It's slow actually", Clark beamed, "I'm just finishing up the story on the bus incident with Toy Man."

Lois nodded in approval. "I hope your crediting the red and blue blur…"

"Without a picture, there's no proof, Lois", Clark strained, "I don't really like being in the paper."

"Clark, witnesses saw a red and blue blur", Lois leaned forward, "you may want to pretend it wasn't you, but you can't deny that you're giving people of this city a sense of hope they haven't had in a long time."

Clark looked up at her face. "I guess…"

"Clark", Lois smiled, "we both know it's inevitable." She leaned in to whisper, "you remember what Jor-El said about your destiny."

Clark smiled.

"What", she asked caught off guard.

"Nothing", he grinned turning back to his work.

"That's not a look of nothing", she said, "what is it?"

"Just", he paused, "if someone would have told me when we first met that you'd know my secret and were working with me here at the Daily Planet I would have laughed. It's not at all how I expected my life to go."

"You were expecting to live on the farm with Lana with at least one kid already", Lois shrugged sipping her new coffee.

"Lois-"

"Its fine", she smiled getting up for a refill.

Clark watched her walk towards the coffee machine and poured her coffee. He didn't take his eyes off of her. Realization was hitting him of just how insecure Lois Lane really was, especially when it came to him and his ex girlfriend. He wondered how he never saw it before. Lois walked back to her desk and sat down, noticing that he had not stopped staring at her.

She sighed in frustration. "What it is now? You're looking at me like you just saw Shelby get run over."

He smiled a sad smile. "Nothing."

And he realized it. Like a tsunami wave hitting him sixty miles an hour. He wouldn't be able to really love her, the way she deserved to be, until she learned to love herself. That hurt him, and he couldn't understand why.

*-*-*-*-*

Clark was standing by the elevators when he heard someone screaming. He looked around at his surroundings trying to figure out where it was coming from. He realized it was his super hearing picking it up and super sped toward the roof.

"Hey!"

The girl standing on the edge of the building turned around. "Don't come any closer."

"Whatever you think is making you want to do this", Clark was saying slowly, "I know this isn't the way."

The teenage girl turned back to face the edge she was currently hanging from.

"What do you know", she muttered.

"I happen to know that this isn't going solve your problem", he said walking up to her slower.

She turned around. "I'm sorry."

With that she took a step and jumped.

"NO!"

Clark super sped toward her and grabbed her by the arm. He held her while she was leaning over the edge.

"I'll pull you up", he muttered as he raised her with ease.

The young girl looked up at him. "How'd you get to me so fast?"

"What", Clark asked as she held on to him, "I was right next to you."

"No you weren't", she said with a smile creeping on her face, "you're him, aren't you?"

She had a full grin on her face now.

"You're the red and blue blur."

*-*-*-*-*

Lois sat at her desk. She hadn't seen Clark in a while and was starting to wonder where he was. Knowing him, he had the scoop of the century and was holding out on her.

She grunted at her desk and crossed her arms angrily.

Suddenly, there was more movement in the bullpen than there had been all day.

_She tried to jump, but someone saved her._

_Was it the red and blue blur?_

_No one saw anything._

_She said it was._

_Where are they now?_

_Cops are closing off the roof right now to talk to her._

Lois was hearing everyone around her talking. She stood up and walked up to a crowd.

"Hey what's going on", she asked Bill, one of the reporters watching the television news cast.

"The red and blue blur just saved some girl from jumping off the roof of the Daily Planet", he said, "who is this guy?"

Lois mouth was open-mouthed.

"Well then", she mumbled, "I guess you're the scoop after all, Smallville…."

*-*-*-*-*

A.N: I'm incorporating some of the spoilers from the Infamous episode. I'm going to go along with the season. I'm not sure how long this will be though. It's likely to go up to the end of season 8. But I'm still thinking it through. As always, let me know what you all think with your reviews. They're always appreciated..!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Clark sauntered into the bullpen in the middle of all the commotion and saw that everyone was on their toes about the red and blue blur that had just saved a girl on the roof. He spotted Lois standing in front of the television set watching the news.

"Lois", he whispered as she turned around, "what's going on?"

Lois smiled. "What's going on….?"

Clark looked at her dumbfounded.

"You just saved a girl on the roof", she whispered, "did she see you use your powers… did she see your face…. What the heck happened?"

Lois was bombarding him with questions and he honestly didn't know which one to answer first. This wasn't like the last time, when Jimmy took a picture of a blur saving Lois; this was a complete stranger who could actually identify him.

"She didn't see me use my powers", Clark said and noticed she sighed in relief, "but she did see my face…"

"Smallville", she whispered, "how?"

"I was up there trying to stop her originally when she jumped…"

"Clark", Lois was already pacing the bullpen, "we need to put the lid on this can of worms before she picks you out of a line up."

"What are we going to do", Clark sighed watching her turn her face up into a smile.

*-*-*-*-*

"Lois", Clark said, "this is not going to work…."

"Of course it is", Lois was saying logically, "who better to make you a costume than your mom."

"My mom shouldn't have to", Clark was groaning, "This isn't Halloween."

"Well, I never took up knitting with the General", Lois laughed, "and I'm sure you didn't learn that on the farm… and who else do you trust?"

Clark rolled his eyes as he walked into his mother's home in Washington. "It doesn't look like she's home, guess we'll just have to ask her later…."

"Not so fast", she stopped him in mid-step, "Mrs. Kent?!"

Martha Kent rounded the corner smiling. "I've got the material. Should we get started?"

"Mom", Clark asked, "how'd you know we were coming…?"

"Lois called before you left Metropolis", she shrugged, "You ready Clark?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Both women looked at each other and smiled, shaking their heads. "No."

"Didn't think so", he rolled his eyes.

*-*-*-*-*

"Come on Clark", Lois whined, "You've been there forever…."

"I'm still putting it on, Lois", he called out sounding like he was struggling, "It's a little tight."

Martha Kent was sitting on her couch, tired after sowing all the costumes for him.

"What about that one", she called out.

"I don't know", he mumbled.

"My personal favorite was the leopard print", Lois laughed, "very exotic."

"Lois", Martha scolded and laughed smacking the woman softly on the arm.

"I'm coming out", Clark called.

"Finally", Lois sighed sitting up.

Clark walked out in a blue suit with a red cape and a symbol of an "S" on his chest. Lois opened her eyes wide as Martha stood up next to him, admiring her work. He shrugged unsure of himself in the costume.

"What do you think", he asked.

"Well, one thing's for sure", Martha smiled, "nobody's going to be looking at your face."

"Mom", Clark whined embarrassed.

Martha laughed and kissed her son on the cheek.

"Well, they don't call them tights for nothing", she laughed.

"I think its good", Lois smiled trying hard to keep her face locked on his face.

"Really", Clark asked, "I'm not sure about the cape."

"No, it works", Lois smiled, "for aerodynamics…"

"Well, this is it", Clark sighed.

"You're absolutely sure about this, Clark", Martha asked.

"Yeah mom", Clark smiled and hugged her, "thanks."

Lois grinned. "It's time."

*-*-*-*-*

Clark lowered Lois on to the ground on the roof of the Daily Planet.

"I guess I better get used to taking the stairs, huh", she smiled.

Clark smiled. "Thank you, Lois. For everything…"

"Clark", she smiled smoothing out his costume, "You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you."

Clark grinned. "I guess I better go and make my debut."

"Hey", she called out to him and watched him turn around, "be careful."

He nodded and super sped off the roof leaving her there grinning proudly.

"Lois?"

Lois turned around at the familiar voice.

"Chloe!"

The two cousins shared a hug.

"What are you doing out here", Chloe asked laughing, "its freezing."

"Just star gazing", Lois smiled.

"Okay", Chloe smiled, "Jimmy has just been released. I'm taking him to the Talon. You should come. He's asking for you and for Clark. Where is Clark? I feel like I haven't seen him for days…"

"Clark", Lois leaned her head to the side, "oh he mentioned having a late rental on a dvd."

"Um okay", Chloe shrugged, "so we'll see him later then…"

"Yeah, I'm sure we will", Lois agreed, "Now let's get home. I'm sure your husband is just dying to get back to his apartment."

*-*-*-*-*

A.N: I used the costume scene from the pilot of L&C, for those of you who recognized it. If you didn't you can definitely find it on youtube. As always thank you for the reviews. Something I've never done is give a personal thank you to my reviewers who really inspire me to keep going with this story, especially now that there are no new episodes to keep me on the edge of my seat. So here goes, if I miss someone please I totally apologize!!!!

**superlc529**: Maybe I will use one of your pointers on the story. Watch out for it…

**Jeremy Shane**: You're so faithful at reviewing. Thank you.

**TaraLittle**: I want you to know that I even use PPMS now lol. Thanks again ;-0)

**carito2p**: I love your reviews. They are full of excitement and so long. Which is great. In my world the longer the review the longer I get to smile while reading it. Especially the first review you sent me.

**sv-harryluv**: Thanks for all your times reviewing!

**doodie8806**: First reviewer on the story!! I hope you're still enjoying yourself… You have to know how excited I was when I got it in the email. Thank you!!!

And last but definitely not least:

**Kayla Jor-El:** Thanks for the offer. I am definitely considering it. You're email was just amazing and mind boggling. And I thank you!

Again, time is of the essence and I do need to get to work, but to everyone else who I did not mention please know that your reviews mean a lot to me too. I'm not doing this story for Tom Welling, Erica Durance or even the PS3. I'm doing it for me, but more so I am doing it for all you who take the time to read what I write. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Clark walked into Chloe and Jimmy's apartment and found them with Lois on the couch.

"Hey guys", Clark said walking toward them, "how you doing Jimmy?"

"I feel like an oversized Godzilla sliced open my chest", Jimmy smiled trying to sit up.

"Well I'm glad your back", Clark smiled.

Lois looked up at him trying to read his face on why he was being so quiet.

"Clark, you okay", she finally asked.

"Um, yeah I'm fine."

"I'm sorry Clo", she said turning back to her cousin and Jimmy, "can you give us a second."

She stood up and grabbed Clark's hand dragging him out of the apartment and down the stairs into the empty coffee shop. Standing in front of him, she crossed her arms.

"Speak."

"I'm not a dog, Lois."

"Okay, fine talk, whatever", Lois dropped her arms feeling guilty for her forwardness, "what's wrong Clark?"

Clark walked past her to have his back to her.

"I couldn't save them."

"Who", she asked.

"There was an earthquake in Peru", he sighed, "I sped over there but I didn't get there in time. The damage had already been done. All my power and I couldn't save them, just like I couldn't save Jimmy, or Lana, or my dad, or Lex…"

Lois walked up to him and placed her hand on his back. "Clark…"

He turned around and broke down, so she did all she could, she hugged him. She held on to him as he broke down to the floor and sobbed. She couldn't hold back her own tears, seeing this man who held the weight of the world on his shoulders break like glass in front of her.

"Lois…"

Lois turned her head to see Chloe standing on the balcony in the Talon. She ran down the stairs, and dropped on the floor next to Clark.

"What happened", she asked alarmed.

"He's just upset Chloe", Lois sighed wiping her tears away with one hand, "Go back up to Jimmy. I got this."

"Clark", Chloe whispered, "Talk to me."

Clark looked into the eyes of his best friend.

"Chloe", Clark started, "I was just missing my dad…"

"Clark", Chloe smiled, "I know you better than that. And I know when you're lying to me."

"Clark", Lois called out softly, "you told me once that you trusted her for a good portion of your life with your secret. I think you still can."

Clark shook his head. "I can't put more people in danger. Everyone who's ever known has died or gone away", turning to Chloe, "I can't lose you too."

"Clark", Chloe said grinning, "I'm not going anywhere. Talk to me."

"Clark, please", Lois whispered.

"Chloe, I need you to promise to not ask any questions until I am through", he said wiping his eyes.

"Alright", she agreed.

"I'm not from around here", he started, "When I was a baby my birth parents put me on a space ship to save me from a dying planet. They sent me to Earth during the first meteor shower. Those meteor rocks are pieces of my home planet, Krypton. When I landed in Smallville, my parents found me and raised me as their own. You used to know this, but Brainiac was wiping your memories so I took you to Jor-El so he could help you. I asked him not to let you remember the truth about me. I'm sorry Chloe, but I thought I'd be protecting you."

Chloe stood up.

"I knew I was forgetting something…"

"Chloe", Lois started, "we can't tell anyone…"

"I never planned to", she turned to Lois, "how long have you known."

"Not as long as you. I just found out."

"When did I find out", Chloe asked.

"Four years ago", Clark answered, "do you remember standing behind a construction site and seeing me in the middle of the street…"

"Yeah", Chloe whispered, "you were just standing there…"

"Do you remember an out of control car", he asked.

Chloe closed her eyes trying to picture the car he was talking about when suddenly her eyes opened in recognition.

"It was a blue car", Chloe said speedily, "and Alicia was driving. She wanted me to write about it and expose you. You stopped the car with your bear hands, set it down and sped away!"

Clark smiled and nodded as Chloe hugged him.

"Clark", Chloe smiled as tears filled her eyes, "how could I have forgotten about you and all the times you saved my life. I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay", he smiled holding her tight, "If anything I'm the one who should be sorry."

"For what", she asked, "trying to protect me. Clark, don't ever be sorry for the decision you made. I'm only glad this time I found out because you _wanted_ to tell me, not because someone else thought I should know."

"Ok enough of the soapy showing off", Lois smiled, "Clark, what else happened out there. Did anyone recognize you?"

"No", Clark shook his head, "the suit works. If anything it works too well. Lois, I was thinking that people might have a lot of questions about me, and I want to answer them…"

"What like a press conference", she started shaking her head disagreeing, "I don't think that-"

"Not a press conference", Clark said, "an interview. And I want you to do the interviewing…"

*-*-*-*-*

A.N: One of my favorite chapters to date just because I was dying for Chloe to re-learn Clark's secret, but the right way. I think Clark should have been the one to tell her along, not Alicia creating a scenario for Chloe to find out. As always, read and review! It makes me happy;-D


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Lois sat back in her apartment, cueing her tape recorder.

"Clark", she was saying, "you don't have to do this?"

"I'm not giving an interview as Clark Kent", he smiled, "I'm giving you this interview as The Good Samaritan."

Lois smiled. "I know. But what if someone recognizes-"

"Lois", Clark said walking to her, "who better to write about me than you… I know you want to protect my identity…"

"Okay", she smiled, "whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready now", he said crossing his arms.

"This is going to feel so weird", Lois said turning on the recorder, "Let's start with an easy question. Where are you from?"

"I come from a planet called Krypton that was destroyed, so my birth parents sent me here to save me."

"Why are you here", she asked smiling.

"I'm here to fight for truth and justice and something else…"

"The American way", Lois joked grinning.

"Yeah sure."

"You seriously want me to put that in there", she asked.

"Yeah why not, it'll win me over with your dad", Clark winked as Lois blushed, "that's off the record though."

"Of course", she bumbled.

"You've been saving people all over the city", Lois asked, "what is it your capable of?"

"Well, I am really fast, my skin is impenetrable and I can see through almost anything", Clark smirked.

Lois glared at him. _Don't even think about it_, she mouthed to him and sat up straighter.

He smirked knowing he was making her a little uncomfortable.

"Um", she mumbled trying to gather herself again, "What's your name? I mean… what do we call you?"

"Well, I haven't thought of that yet", he said shaking his head, "but I'll trust your judgment, Miss Lane."

Lois shook her head. "You want me to give you a name?"

"Sure", he said, "I trust you."

Lois smiled at his double meaning. He did trust her. He was proving it every moment he could.

"And last question", she asked, "Who are you?"

Clark smiled. "A friend."

*-*-*-*-*

Lois was gathering her things into her bag to work on the article later. Right now she was hungry and the only thing on her mind was food.

"You hungry", she asked him.

"I can eat", he said standing up.

"Well, what are you hungry for", she asked, "I can order a pizza if you want."

"Actually", he said stepping closer to her, "I know this great little Italian place."

"Do you", she smiled, "and where is this place?"

"Oh it's pretty near by", he shrugged.

Lois nodded grabbing her car keys. "You drive or do I?"

"I wasn't thinking about using the car", he said matter-a-factly.

"Oh the super speed thing is probably faster", she nodded putting her keys in her purse, "ready when you are."

Clark smiled and lifted her into his arms.

"I'm not thinking about running either", was all he said before he lifted them off the floor.

"Clark", Lois was alarmed, "You're flying!"

"Technically", he smiled, "I'm just floating…. You ready, Lois?"

"Yes", she grinned and leaned her head into his chest.

"Okay", he smiled and flew up higher into the sky.

*-*-*-*-*

Lois still had her head tucked into his chest.

"Lois you can look", he said, "I want you to look."

She opened her eyes and realized the wind wasn't too feverous. They weren't super speeding through the night sky; they were simply flying to their destination. She smiled.

"Clark", she said, "Since when could you fly."

"I've actually flown before", he mumbled, "As Kal-El, but I never could do it again. Tonight when I was trying to get to the mudslide in Peru, I knew that running wouldn't be enough. It's like a part of me always knew I could fly, and all of a sudden I took off and I was airborne."

"Wow", she sighed, "this is amazing."

"It gets better", he said.

"How can this get any better", she asked.

"We're not eating in Metropolis tonight", he grinned.

"I don't get it", she said when she looked down and recognized the outline of the island below them, "Clark… that's Italy."

"Yes", he smiled, "I told you I knew a great Italian place."

Lois smiled. "A girl can get used to this."

"Your very own private airliner", he asked sarcastically

"That and-"

She almost slipped. She'd really meant the position they were currently in. The one where he was holding her in his arms, close to him, but she couldn't say the words out loud. Instead she shut her mouth and opted to look at the site below her.

"Lois", he noticed something different in her demeanor, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", she smiled, "So where do you plan to land?"

"Back alley okay", he asked, "I'm not exactly in costume."

"Yeah definitely", she smiled and felt him descend.

As his feet landed on the ground he placed her gently on the streets of Venice. He smiled and led the way toward the restaurant he'd already made reservations for earlier that day. He'd been planning to ask her to dinner as soon they decided on the interview the day before. He was actually about to say something when she mentioned she was hungry. That had given him the perfect opportunity to just scoop her up and fly her there. She'd never even expected it, and he loved that he could surprise her.

"Clark", she gushed, "this is amazing."

"It's even better that I'm here with you", he said holding out his hand.

"Clark", Lois said staring at his hand and then at his face, "what are you doing?"

"I'm taking a beautiful girl to dinner", he said slowly.

She was taken aback by his newfound confidence.

"Woah", she said, "where did Confident Clark come from?"

"Oh", he smiled, "Not sure. I'm sorry, was I too forward?"

"No it's not-", she fumbled, "it's that- um- well…", she closed her eyes tightly and paused not even knowing what she was trying to say.

"Lois", Clark said stepping closer to her, "I just want to have dinner with you right now, whatever happens after happens."

Lois opened her eyes and noticed how close he'd gotten. She could smell him. "Alright. Dinner it is then."

She grinned and he followed in suit. He grabbed her hand and led her to a restaurant on the corner.

*-*-*-*-*

Tess Mercer walked into a LuthorCorp warehouse on the outskirts of Metropolis. She nodded toward the guard at the gate and he let her in immediately.

She walked through a barely lit corridor with glass windows on every side of her. She never looked to her sides but only straight ahead. She didn't like dealing with the meteor freaks any more than she had to.

She only dealt with those who had potential for her, she smiled thinking of the irony, _league_.

She came to steel door and leaned in to the scanner that would scan her pupils.

She leaned into a speaker, "Tess Mercer."

The computer recognized her voice and her eyes, and opened the door automatically. She was the only one allowed in this room. No one even knew what was in here. Only she did.

Slowly walking into the room, a white bright spot light suddenly concentrated on the center.

"The team is assembled and ready for your command", she stated looking at her company in the bare room, "Mr. Luthor."

*-*-*-*-*

A.N: Sorry the update is late. But yesterday was extremely hectic. I really hope it was worth the wait. You know what to do! =]


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Clark smiled at Lois giving her order, and his, in fluent Italian to the waiter. When she finished, she looked back at him and blushed, seeing as he hadn't stopped staring at her.

"What", she asked, "my dad was stationed at Camp Darby, in Pisa."

"I just didn't know you were so fluent in it", he shrugged.

"He taught me", Lois smiled, "I used to know more. But I could get by."

"Still, that's pretty amazing", Clark smiled.

"Ok, Smallville, you're seriously creeping me out", she smiled, "What's with the staring contest?"

"Sorry", he apologized sitting up, "It's just crazy… you know… being here."

"Yeah, it's a little surreal considering _how_ we got here", she said.

"Lois", his face got serious, "we never really talked about what happened."

"What happened when", she asked reaching for the basket of bread.

"The day of the wedding when you left…"

She froze. It had been months since then. He'd never brought it up, and neither had she. She thought he'd forgotten and she'd just dusted it under the rug.

"The attack", she asked, "Chloe filled me in on… Brainiac was it…"

"I'm not talking about that part", he said softly.

"Clark", Lois whispered, "It was a lifetime ago… Why bring it up now?"

"Because-"

Suddenly a loud crash was heard from outside. Lois and Clark looked toward the giant glass window of the restaurant at the stampede of people raging outside.

"What the hell-", Lois started when headlights were heading her way.

Suddenly Clark grabbed her at super speed and turned around stopping the car being hurled into the restaurant. Lois was hidden at his side covering her head from fallen debris.

"Oh my God", she breathed looking around at the damaged restaurant that only moments before was filled with couples, families and employees.

"What's going on", she asked.

"Come on", Clark said grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the window that no longer had any glass.

People from inside were scrambling to get out from that opening. Clark led Lois to the window and helped her climb out of the restaurant. He turned and started to help others who were struggling as well. Lois helped him. He'd notice she was still there, unmoving. She wasn't going to leave him alone.

"Lois", he said sternly, "you need to go some place safe."

"What", she asked, "I am not leaving you here alone. We don't even know what happened."

"Lois-"

Another explosion happened and Lois ducked when debris was falling all around her. Clark looked around trying to see what the cause of the destruction was.

He saw two shadows in the distance causing the chaos and instantly knew what he had to do.

"Lois-."

Lois knew that look in his eyes. It was the same look he'd given her in the phantom zone, when he told her to that he was right behind her, when he really wasn't.

"No", she said shaking her head, "no no no. I am not going any where."

"Lois", he said holding on to her shoulders, "If I don't stop them these people are going to die."

"Why does it have to be you", she yelled, "I can't lose you!"

"You won't", he smiled, "Nothing can come between Lois and Clark."

"Clark-", Lois was cut off by his kiss.

It took her a moment to realize what was going on. Finally after what felt like a few minutes, that was really no more than a couple of seconds, she recuperated and returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her body flushed against his. As soon as it began, it had ended. Clark left Lois standing there with her eyes still half closed in a daze. She opened her eyes to see him walking towards Ground Zero.

"Be careful, Clark", she whispered, but knew that he had heard her when he turned around and nodded.

*-*-*-*-*

Clark saw a ninja with a samurai sword swooping down to kill a young boy. Clark super sped and stood between the ninja and the sword; causing the sword to break in half.

The boy looked up and saw Clark help him up.

"Go", Clark yelled and the boy ran away.

Clark turned back around and was met with a fist to his jaw. He staggered for a bit but regained his composure quickly. He retaliated with a power punch of his own, causing the ninja to fly into a traffic pole.

Clark walked up and toward over the fallen ninja.

"Who are you", he asked the ninja who was now bleeding on the ground.

"Deathstroke."

Clark glared at the ninja as he got up and was preparing for a second round, when he got the familiar feeling of weakness. He looked up at the ninja wondering if he had Kryptonite on him somehow.

Clark went to punch him once again only this time he was blocked by Deathstroke. Deathstroke realized his advantage and instantly sent Clark flying thirty feet with a punch. Clark crash landed against a billboard. He tried to get up but was instantly weekend. He was visibly shaking from the pain he felt. He looked up and noticed for the first time a man in a metal suit walking along side Deathstroke.

"What", Clark choked from the pain as Deathstroke kicked him in the ribs.

Deathstroke continued his assault causing Clark to groan on the ground.

"That is enough", said the unknown assailant.

"Metallo", Deathstroke said, "let me kill him."

"Not yet", he said, "The meteor rock affects him like no way I've ever seen anyone affected. Let's get him to the lab. He'd make a great lab rat."

With that Deathstroke kicked Clark's face, causing everything around him to go black.

*-*-*-*-*

Lois climbed over the rubble that was left behind from the attacks. She hadn't seen or heard from Clark at all since he went straight toward the danger. She looked around and saw paramedics and the Italian police attempting to asses the damage. Her reporter instinct had instantly kicked in and she was already trying to understand who or what had caused all this. No one would talk to her though. And she wasn't trying to get questioned by police, because technically she was in the country illegally. Lois sighed walking up to a pay phone and dialing a very familiar number. It had been a long time since they'd talked and she didn't like asking for favors. But she was desperate. She shut her eyes until the other line finally picked up.

"Hello", a rough greeting.

"Daddy", Lois sighed, "I need your help…"


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone!

I know this isn't an update, and I know I hate it when authors take advantage of an update opportunity to do this, but it's the only way I can get a message out to all of you at the same time. I have the story written out until chapter 18 as of right now and I'll probably finish a few more chapters in the next couple of days. I don't think it's anywhere near done. I still have a lot I want to put down before putting this puppy to sleep. It's been a blast writing this. And even more fun reading all your reviews.

But here's the real reason for this special note, I wanted to have a banner and a trailer done for this fic.

I wanted to try and post it else where but from experience the more frequently visited stories have visuals.

I personally love it when trailers are made and banners too.

Problem is I am so technologically challenged when it comes to this.

That's where you guys come in. If any of you are interested in doing a kick butt trailer, maybe there's some future directors in you who knows, and a kick butt banner for this story please email me!

The person who makes me the banner and the trailer will get all the chapters I have written up to date in one final swoop before everyone else. Think of it as a black screening. (Keep it mind, it doesn't have to be the same person. There could be two of you who do this.)

The real reason why is because I want a pretty accurate trailer and banner. And there's some things coming in the next chapters that should leave you shocked.

So if you know how to cut together a great trailer with voice over's and all, then please email me!!!!

Thanks again for all your support!

Love Always,

Lily


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 16

Lois walked onto the US Army base known as Camp Darby. She was led into an office building quickly. She smiled a greeting to a few soldiers she'd recognized. They all shook their heads at her, trying to suppress a laugh. The general's daughter had a knack for getting into trouble. She was led into a private office and the door was closed.

She stared at the leather chair that currently had its back to her, but she knew who was sitting there, and straightened her body like a soldier awaiting orders.

"Lois", General Sam Lane turned to finally face his daughter, "Want to tell me exactly how you got inside the country _without _your passport and _no_ trace of your flying here?

"Illegal shipment", she stretched.

"Try again", he said crossing his arms.

"Dad", Lois said letting her shoulders fall, "Thank you for helping me out. But I can't tell you that. I-"

"Lo", he said, "are you on drugs?"

"What", she asked shocked, "No!"

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"Daddy", Lois started walking toward him, "I need your help."

"What is it", he asked seeing the distress on his daughter's face. Something he'd never actually seen before.

"It's Clark", she started, "we were here together and the explosion happened. I haven't seen him in hours. I don't know where he is or if he's okay and I need you to help me find him."

Her eyes were beginning to get teary eyed.

"Lois", Sam started, "what happened?"

Lois looked off to the side.

"I can't help you unless you tell me."

She hated that she might have to betray Clark's secret.

"Dad", Lois started, "Clark and I came here with Oliver's jet. We were hanging around the city for a story. And didn't want any proof we were for when we published the article, so Oliver flew us in under the radar. We were on the street when the attacks first began. Clark somehow got separated from me. I tried looking for him but I couldn't find him. I couldn't get in touch with Oliver so I called you. Please dad, you've got to help me find him."

She knew it was a lie, but not completely. She couldn't betray Clark's secret, not after him entrusting her with it.

"Alright", Sam Lane walked around his desk, "I'll get my best men on the job. Lois, in the mean time I want you to stay on this base. I can't have you disappearing too."

She nodded. "I just got to try Oliver again. He needs to know what happened."

"Of course", he said nodded and then called out, "Bill!"

A young soldier came bumbling through the door.

"Yes sir", he asked.

"Get my daughter a room on the base equip with a phone and internet", he winked at Lois as she smiled, "we got a young man to find."

"Yes sir", and as quickly he came in he was gone.

"Thank you daddy", she walked into his arms and gave him a giant bear hug.

Sam closed his eyes and sniffed his daughter's sent. She hadn't hugged him like this since her mother passed away. But now, holding his daughter in his arms again, he realized how much he missed it.

*-*-*-*-*

Lois was dialing out in her temporary room. She had been left alone with a laptop and a phone base. She wasn't sure what she was going to be able to do from inside these four walls, but she'd hoped it was enough to find Clark.

She waiting until her call connected.

"Hello?"

"Oliver", she said eagerly into the phone, "Clark's in trouble."

"Lois?"

"Yes", she said rolling her eyes.

"Where are you", he said, "I can be there in ten minutes."

Lois smiled. He thought they were in Metropolis.

"Actually, it might take you more than ten minutes", she sighed, "I'm in Italy…"

*-*-*-*-*

"Okay team", Oliver said briefing the members of the Justice League, including Chloe on everything Lois had told him, "Apparently, Clark has now been missing about four hours."

"Does anyone want to brief me on what the heck Boy Scout and Lois were doing in Italy", AC quipped smiling.

Oliver opened his mouth to respond but closed it when he realized he didn't know. "Lois didn't mention that."

"Ok", Chloe stated, "how about how they got there?"

"She didn't say", Oliver shrugged.

"Does it matter dudes", Bart said crossing his arms, "Clark's in trouble and were here doing nothing."

"Easy Impulse", Oliver said, "we're flying to Italy right now. Except you Chloe, we need you as Watchtower."

"What else is new", she mumbled getting her gear ready to start hacking.

"Do we know anything", Victor asked.

"We have some footage of the attack", Oliver said pointing a remote to the television showing some footage of the earlier attacks over Italy, "we don't have a name, a face or a motive."

Chloe was busy typing away. "Actually we might have a face, two in fact."

"What do you have Chloe", Oliver asked coming around her side.

"Slade Wilson and a Dr. John Corben", Chloe started, "he's a scientist who was working with refined meteor rock. He hasn't been heard of in weeks. He was last seen with Slade Wilson, as his latest patient. Apparently, Wilson was injecting meteor rock as a super juicer."

"Well, it's a start", Oliver said, "How do we find them?"

"Give me a second", Chloe said typing faster, "I've got a last known address of Corben's lab. But it was destroyed two weeks ago in an Earthquake."

"Let's go guys", Oliver said taking the print outs Chloe had just handed him.

"Oliver", she said before he left, "Bring him back."

"Will do", he nodded, "We'll call you as soon as we get in."

Chloe nodded as she watched the elevator lift lower. She looked at her surroundings and sat down at the computer again, trying to find more information.

*-*-*-*-*

Clark opened his eyes, though his mind was in a haze of pain. He tried to break free of the chains currently holding his arms up, but found that his strength was completely gone.

"Oh you're awake."

He looked to his side and saw the same man he'd seen before everything went black.

"I'm really sorry for my", he thought of the right word to say, "colleague, he can be quite aggressive."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Metallo", he said, "And just who are you?"

Metallo stepped closer to Clark and Clark pulled away uncomfortable.

"You're quite remarkable aren't you", he said, "I have never seen someone so affected by meteor rocks. It's almost as if it weakens you…"

Clark glared at him.

"I wonder what weakens you more though", Metallo says stepping back toward a machine that will increase the exposure to meteor rock, "this rock…"

Clark was screaming in agony. He hadn't felt this much pain in a long time.

"Or", Metallo decreased the exposure which caused Clark to let out shaky breaths, "losing that girl you think of so much…"

At this Clark lifted his eyes to the lunatic scientist.

"Leave… her… alone", Clark said with rigid breath.

"That is entirely up to you", Metallo nodded at another person in the room and Clark saw the same ninja he'd fought earlier walk toward him.

Clark instantly put his guard up, preparing for a beating, when the ninja placed a helmet over his head covering his eyes.

"My latest invention", Metallo was gushing, "It shows you your worst fear."

Clark clenched his teeth as visions of those he loves played in front of him. He screamed a gut wrenching shrill when the images stopped on one of Lois lying there dead.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He was visibly shaking with anger.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Relax", Metallo said laughing nodding to Deathstroke to remove the device, "That hasn't happened… Yet."

Clark tightened his jaw.

"What do you want", he breathed.

Clark's heart sank at Metallo's cynical smile.

*-*-*-*-*


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 17

"Green Arrow to Watchtower", Oliver breathed into his mouth piece, "Come in Watchtower."

"I'm here", Chloe responded, "What's your status?"

"Everyone is in position", he said, "Where is our eyes tower?"

"Give me a few more seconds", Chloe mumbled as she typed hurriedly, "I got some outside help, I hope you don't mind."

"I'm sorry", Oliver paused, "Outside help? Who?"

"A trustworthy source, Arrow", Chloe grinned, "That's all the information you need right now. Transferring a blue print of the warehouse to you handset right now…"

Oliver pulled out his handset and glanced at the information it was downloading automatically.

"There's a corridor where he was specifically working of redefined green rock", Chloe said, "I'd check for Boy Scout there."

"I'm on it", Oliver nodded already getting set for action, "Stay as my bird in the sky."

"I'm watching your back until you guys get out of there safely."

*-*-*-*-*

Oliver held out his bow and arrow in self defense as he and Victor walked down an empty corridor. AC, Dinah and Bart were coming in through the opposite way, in order to formalize their attack.

"You sure he's down here", Victor asked reaching a door that was locked.

"Positive", Oliver said looking around, "Think you can break us is?"

"Is the sky blue?"

Oliver smiled. "Get to work."

*-*-*-*-*

Dinah, AC and Bart were slowly walking through another corridor.

"Man", Bart was saying, "Where is everyone?"

"It is an abandoned laboratory…"

"Abandoned by even the bad guys?"

"Bad guys", said an unfamiliar voice, "I like the sound of that."

Bart was then lifted and tossed through the air by Deathstroke. Dinah stood her ground and set her super siren on him, causing him to drop to his knees. AC realized his opportunity and kicked him in the head making him fall to the ground.

Bart sauntered back to the group.

"Ow", he mumbled rubbing his lower back, "Out of the three of us he chooses to toss me…"

"Guess he thought of you as an easy target…", AC smiled squeezing his shoulders.

"Guys", Dinah interrupted them, "I'd hate to interrupt your little love fest, but can you give me a hand."

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

Both men walked over to her helping her to tie the assailant and lock him into one of the nearby rooms.

*-*-*-*-*

"How's that coming along, Cyborg", Oliver asked impatiently.

"It's coming", Victor groaned when he saw out of the corner of his eyes the rest of the team approaching.

"We hit a snag", Dinah announced, "Wilson is taken care of."

"Good", Oliver nodded.

"Just one more wire", Victor was mumbling when suddenly the door swung open.

"Nice job", Oliver whistled walking first into the room.

He'd seen Clark instantly but knew it could also be a trap. He prepared himself for the attack. It never came. Not even when the team surrounded Clark and began untying him.

"Oliver", Clark whispered, "You came…"

"Yeah", he said helping him get out of the chains, "I bet you've seen better days."

Clark smiled weakly. "Meteor… Rocks… Can't… Move…"

"It's okay", Oliver said, "We're getting you out of here."

AC helped Oliver pull Clark out of the room. As soon as they were all out Dinah shut the door harshly and all of Clark's strength began to slowly return.

"Where's Metallo and Deathstroke?"

"Who", AC asked.

"The one's who kept me here", Clark stated the obvious.

"One's locked up down the corridor", Dinah said, "And the other one seems to be long gone. Now can we all just get out of here so we can call the cops?"

"I second that motion", Bart said raising his arm causing Clark to smile.

"Yeah", he said, "Let's go."

*-*-*-*-*

Clark walked into Oliver's apartment with the team.

"You flew Lois back home, right", Clark was asking after the long flight home.

Oliver had wanted to get him out of the country as soon as possible before General Lane could get his hands on him and start asking any questions.

"He didn't have to. I can find my way home."

Clark looked up at the familiar voice and found himself smiling. Lois grinned as she crossed the room and hugged him. She leaned her head on his chest.

"Thank God you're okay", she smiled.

"Yeah", Clark grinned, "Thanks to you and your quick thinking."

Then came the slap that made his face sting like never before.

"Ow", he said touching his stinging face, "What the heck was that for?"

"For leaving me", she yelled, "I was worried sick about you, Smallville!"

"I'm sorry", he tried shrugging.

She breathed in her anger and exhaled it again.

"The important thing is you're okay", she softened smiling.

"You're not going to hit me again", he said when she jumped on him with another lung crushing hug.

"Don't ever do that again", she whispered into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon…."

Oliver coughed suggestively to interrupt their warm embrace.

"Clark", Oliver smiled awkwardly, "Meet the benefactor who helped you escape."

Clark looked up his eyes widening.

"Adam…"

"Bruce…"

His eyes lowered to Lois.

"Bruce", he asked her, "As in Bruce Wayne?"

"Hello Lois", he winked, "Nice to see you again, Clark."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 18

Clark leaned against Oliver's wall as he watched billionaire baby Bruce Wayne hugging Lois. _His _Lois. Clark's eyes widened at that thought. Technically, she wasn't his Lois. She was still a free agent. Still, that didn't stop the jealousy from forming in his gut.

"Bruce what are you doing here", Lois grinned, "I thought you were still in Gotham…"

"I was", he smiled, "But Chloe contacted me about Clark's AWOL status and I knew I could get those blue prints to her so I helped."

"How exactly did you get access to that information", Oliver asked.

"I hacked into Croben's secret computer."

"Not even Chloe or I could do that", Victor said.

"I kind of have a _super _computer of my own…"

"Adam here", Clark started and smiled cynically, "Or rather Bruce, has some serious hacking skills."

Oliver noticed the tension between both men.

"You two know each other how again", Oliver asked trying to connect the dots.

"I made a pit stop in Smallville a few years ago", Bruce said, "Clark and I crossed paths."

"That's not all you crossed", Clark mumbled which won him a glare from Lois.

"Excuse me", Bruce said, "Do you have a problem Super Boy."

"None at all", Clark's teeth clenched when he saw Bruce's arm settle behind Lois on the couch.

Lois tried to read Clark's anger, not understanding his problem, she turned back to Bruce.

"How long you going to be in town", she asked smiling.

"I wasn't planning on staying long", he smiled back, "Really I just have a business meeting and I'm gone."

"Well, we need to catch up while you're here", she nodded at his insistent shaking of the head, "Where are you staying?"

"Downtown", he said, "Just some hotel room Alfred picked."

"Alfred", Lois smiled, "How is he?"

"Still taking care of me", Bruce smiled at the thought of his father like figure.

"Well, I refuse to allow you to stay in some hotel room. You can stay at my place", Lois smiled as Clark straightened off the wall, "It's not the most comfortable bed-"

"Lois", Clark started, "I'm sure he'd rather stay at his hotel slash penthouse suite anyway."

Bruce noticing the jealousy rising in Clark smiled. "Actually, Lois I'd love to stay at your place. It'll give us a chance to catch up like old times."

"Great", Lois grinned, "As I was saying the couch turns into a pull out bed."

"Sounds good to me", he said dropping his arms dangerously close to her shoulders smirking at the rise and fall in Clark's chest, "Mint Chocolate Chip still your favorite?"

"You know it", she smiled.

They both got up off the couch in a sign they were leaving.

"Clark", Lois asked, "You coming?"

Clark was in a near rage of jealousy. He didn't think it'd be safe being in the same room as the billionaire much longer. "No, I'm going to stay and go over some stuff with Oliver. You go ahead."

"Okay", she said as she walked up to him and hugged him, "I really am glad you're back."

With that she and Bruce disappeared into the elevator lift and Clark turned back to Oliver and the rest of the league.

"Woah Boy Scout", AC quipped, "Make sure you turn off the heat vision because you're seeing red."

"Shut it, fish stick", he mumbled and fell back in a chair covering his eyes.

Oliver and the rest of the guys smirked trying to hold their laughter.

Yup, it was official, Clark Kent had it bad. And the object of his obsession: Lois Lane.

*-*-*-*-*

"So what's up with you and Clark", Bruce asked as he handed Lois a plate of ice cream he'd just served for them to share.

"Clark", she started digging her spoon into the cold cream, "It's complicated."

"I'm a pretty complex guy", Bruce smiled, "I'm sure I'll understand."

"We've been friends for a long time", Lois smiled abandoning her spoon suddenly losing her appetite.

Bruce noticed this and placed the plate on her coffee table, then leaned back on the couch to listen.

"I guess", Lois said, "The feelings were always there. Just bubbling at the surface, but I always kept them in check you know."

Bruce nodded so she continued.

"Lately, I've seen them emerge more and more. And then a couple of months ago at Chloe's wedding, we slow danced, or at least started to, and then his ex girlfriend showed up."

She shook her head at the memory.

"He pulled away from me so fast, and the look on his face told me he wasn't over her. He was still in love with her."

"I'm guessing his ex girlfriend is Lana Lang", Bruce said slowly.

"How did you-"

"I met her when I was in Smallville years ago", he said evasively, "Even back then their relationship was angst filled."

"Yeah, that's Clana for you", Lois shook her head sadly, "The worst part is after the attack I went away for three months to Star City to be with Jimmy. When I got back, I went to see him and I found them together. Even after everything, he had gotten back with her."

"Wow", Bruce said pulling her close, "That sucks."

"And you know how she left before that", Lois was crying against his chest, "She filmed herself saying goodbye and left it for him to watch. That was her big exit stage left. I mean _who _does that?"

"What does Clark say", Bruce asked.

"He's been really great lately", she mumbled, "We were in Italy, like you know, and he kissed me. I thought I could forget but I can't take that image of him kissing Lana out of my mind. If I could push a delete button I would, but it's like one doesn't exist."

Bruce held her close as she settled into him crying softly. Eventually she stopped and fell asleep on his side. Bruce also fell asleep on the couch under her.

*-*-*-*-*

Clark floated outside Lois's window looking in. He was watching both Lois and Bruce asleep on her couch. His super hearing picked up their steady heart beats actually beating simultaneously. He lowered his head, and when he picked it up again a single tear fell down his cheek. He lifted his arm in sadness and flew up into the clouds, as far away from Metropolis as he could get.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 19

Clark walked into the bullpen of the Daily Planet, walking by Lois's desk quickly on the way to the elevators. He didn't see her, so he rushed to push the button and get upstairs.

"You wouldn't be avoiding me huh, Smallville", Lois was grinning like a Cheshire cat walking up to him.

Clark turned around and smirked. "No."

Lois smiled. "Oh. Cause see, seeing as you haven't been around in the last couple of days, I thought that you were… you know….", she whispered, "busy…"

"No busier than usual", Clark smiled as the doors dinged signaling the lift had arrived.

Lois walked in before him and held the door open. "You coming?"

"I just remembered I left something on my desk", he said nodding back to his work station, "I'll catch up with you later."

"Alright", she smiled knowingly, "hey you want to have lunch later?"

"I've got to meet with a source", he said, "Duty calls."

"Okay then. Catch you around", she winked, "Smallville."

The doors closed and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You alright, CK", Jimmy walked up to him.

It was good to see him back and moving again. It had been a few months, and Clark was glad to have him back.

"I'm fine", he grinned walking back to his desk and sitting down. He'd just drop off the papers later, preferably when Lois got back.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you purposely avoided an elevator ride with your partner."

Jimmy leaned up against the edge of Clark's desk.

"I wasn't", Clark shook his head denying the accusation.

"Yeah right", Jimmy laughed, "What's up? You guys had fireworks at the wedding and I get back and there's so much tension around you two I need to suck it in just to make room."

"A lot's happened", Clark nodded.

"Like", Jimmy wasn't trying to push he just wanted two of his best friends to get together already.

"Like the fact that an old _friend_ is back in her life", Clark didn't like the way he stressed the word _friend_.

"Are we talking about a certain billionaire from across the pond", Jimmy smiled. Clark was jealous, and he was avoiding Lois because of it.

"I don't trust him", Clark said seriously looking up at Jimmy.

"You don't know him", Jimmy made the fact known.

"I do", Clark said, "That's the thing. He first showed up when I was in high school. I didn't trust him then, and even less now. He's so secretive."

"Kind of like you", Jimmy raised an eyebrow and Clark stared dumbfounded.

"Jimmy… I'm sorry I-"

"It's okay", Jimmy said holding his hand up, "I have my theories, but I also know you and I know that you'll tell me when and if you're ready. I'm not pushing to gain membership to the Secret Clark Kent Club, but I think you should give this guy a chance. Never know… he might become you're best friend."

Jimmy jumped off the desk and walked away leaving Clark to think about what he had said.

*-*-*-*-*

Chloe smiled opening the door to Clark.

"Not that this isn't a nice surprise, but shouldn't you be at work", she asked walking back up to her counter to get her bag.

"I kind of wanted to ask you a favor", he said walking in behind her, "I need a sort of background check."

"You want me to run it", she asked.

"Yeah", he said nodding his head, "On Bruce Wayne."

Chloe stopped gathering her things and turned around. "Why the heck would you want to run a background check on a billionaire…?"

"I have my reasons", Clark said.

"I'm sure you do but you're going to have to do better than that to get me to help you on this one."

"I don't trust him", Clark said, "And we both know Lois attracts the psychotic types…"

"So this is about Lois", Chloe tried hard not to laugh and failed.

"It's not funny", Clark was getting annoyed, "You're cousin could be in danger and you aren't going to do anything about it?"

"Clark", Chloe said leading him out the door, "Lois is a big girl and I'm sure she knows what she's doing", seeing his face she relented, "But if this means that much to you… I'll do it…."

"Do what", Lois walked up to them in the Talon.

"Uh…", Clark stuttered.

"I'm helping Clark on an article for the Planet", Chloe saved and turned to Clark, "I'll get you that background check as soon as I have it."

"Thanks", Clark nodded as she walked away.

"Bye guys", she mumbled leaving them alone.

"Wow", Lois said walking up to the counter ordering her coffee, "That was weird."

"I don't know what you're talking about…."

"Lighten up, Clark", Lois smiled, "I'm not mad you're going to my cousin for help. Especially since we're the ones who are partnered up at work… Actually I think I should be more upset than I actually am."

Clark leaned against the counter. "This is more… Personal…"

Lois nodded. "It always is."

She grabbed her coffee cup and took a sip. "And now I'm off. Rumor has it Tess Mercer is taking one reporter to a press conference out of town. I want to try and get the position. Later, Smallville."

Clark watched her leave and sighed.

*-*-*-*-*

Clark walked into Tess Mercer's office when she had called on him as soon as he walked through the doors of the Planet.

"You wanted to see me, Miss Mercer", he said walking in after knocking and being granted access.

"Kent", she turned around and walked around her desk, "Have a seat."

"Okay", he said sitting down. The last time he was here he'd been offered a promotion. Now it was hard to see what was expected of Luthor's protégé.

"I have an offer for you", she said crossing her arms across her chest, "I want you to cover the governor's speech in Star City."

"Wow", Clark was slightly taken aback, "I didn't expect that."

"I think you're the perfect reporter for the job."

"Thank you Miss Mercer", he said standing up, "I won't let you down."

"Oh I'll be making sure you don't", Tess was already sitting back at her chair as Clark was about to walk out the door, "Especially since I'll be going with you…"

*-*-*-*-*

He walked into the basement of his company's building and walked along as bright lights turned on with his presence. He saw the car in the middle of the room and smirked. It was new. He'd hired a new employee that would be building him more gadgets and cars for a long time to come.

"Master Bruce", Alfred called out and watched the young man turn around, "Mr. Fox wanted you to test drive the vehicle and make sure it was to you liking, sir."

Bruce smirked. This would be a sweet ride.

*-*-*-*-*

Clark was packing his clothes into one of his bags when he heard a soft knocking on his bedroom door.

"It's been a while since I come to this room", she smiled softly.

"Lois ", Clark smiled, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just found out something about Clark Kent I didn't know", she sighed, "And here I thought I knew it all…"

Clark thought the worse and tried to rectify himself. "Lois I-"

"It's okay", she said, "I'm not mad."

"You're not", he said slowly.

"No why would I be", she asked.

"I thought you get mad I'd recruited Chloe to find out information on Bruce-"

"Wait what", she stopped him.

"That's what you were talking about right", he asked.

"I was talking about you getting the press conference in Star City", Lois said, "You had Chloe run a check on Bruce?"

Clark shut his eyes. "Lois-"

"Save it", she stopped him, "Now I am mad."

She turned to walk away.

"He's got secrets, Lois", Clark said causing her to stop.

"Yeah well", she said turning around, "So did you at one time and I never turned my back on you", she turned back around and started walking out of the room, "Until now."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 20

Clark sat at his loft in the barn holding the picture from Chloe's wedding. Shelby barked at him and Clark smiled sadly, petting him.

"I take it you suffered the wrath of Lois too", Chloe said walking up the stairs.

"I'm sorry Chloe", he said, "I slipped."

"It's okay", Chloe smiled, "I'm sure your hit was worst than mine."

He nodded and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I've got the info you asked me for", Chloe said holding up a yellow manila folder, "You still want it?"

Clark took the package from her outstretched hand. "I never thought this thin package could cause such a problem…"

"Clark", Chloe said walking passed him, "You were investigating one of her very good friends. You might as well have just told her that you didn't trust her judgement…"

"Well, when you put it that way", Clark smirked trying to lighten the mood.

"You blew it bucko", Chloe rolled her eyes, "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"What", Clark asked suddenly, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you brooding in the barn just like in high school", Chloe said sitting on the couch, "except this time instead of Lana its Lois."

"Chloe I'm not-"

"Save it", she said holding up her hand, "You're my best friend. I think I know you better than anyone and I know you've got it bad for my big cousin."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"It's okay", she nodded, "I think I understand why. But Clark, Lois isn't Lana… and you can't hide behind your secret anymore. She knows everything there is to know about you."

"I know that", Clark said sitting next to his best friend, "And I thought that would make things easier but then Bruce shows up and I catch them sleeping together-"

"Wait, Lois slept with Bruce", Chloe asked shocked.

"Well, no", Clark sighed, "I went to her apartment the night he showed up when the league saved me and I hovered outside her window. I wasn't spying, I really wanted to talk to her, but Bruce was there and they were asleep on the couch…"

"Clark", Chloe said softly, "I'm sorry I had no idea. Maybe there's an explanation."

"The only explanation is that Lois and I don't belong together."

"Clark-"

"It's fine", he said heading down the stairs, "I need to finish packing. I fly out early tomorrow."

"Clark", Chloe called out to him but it was useless since he had super sped into the house.

*-*-*-*-*

"You ready, Clark", Tess asked as they were boarding Oliver's jet.

"As I'll ever be", he smiled.

"Well, a little background story", Tess smiled sitting down; "The governor is giving a speech on the city's crime rate dropping. There are rumors that Morgan Edge is not around running Intergang anymore."

"Well, that's pretty big", Clark said sitting across from her, "But why bring me here and not someone else?"

"I have faith in you Clark", Tess said, "Lex used to say you two were friends. That you saved his life on more than one occasion so I figured you'd be pretty handy to have around."

Clark smiled and blushed at the comment.

"Thank you Miss Mercer", he said.

"No problem", she said leaning back, "Now relax. You'll have your work cut out for you once we touch land."

*-*-*-*-*

Lois grunted into the bullpen that morning, glaring at just about everyone and anyone that greeted her, and slammed her purse on her desk.

"Woah", Jimmy said, "Tough night?"

"Don't start", she muttered sitting down.

"I take it that talk with CK didn't bode over well", Jimmy said beginning to walk away.

"What talk", she asked. He couldn't possibly know about Clark's investigation… unless Chloe told him.

"The one about Bruce…"

"God, did everyone know Clark was investigating Bruce but me", she yelled getting more than a couple of stares from others in the room.

"Clark was investigating him", Jimmy asked.

"Like you didn't know…"

"I didn't-"

"Then what were you talking about?"

"Clark said he didn't trust him", Jimmy justified, "I thought he'd talk to you about it."

"Well, he didn't."

"What happened?"

"Clark decided to have Chloe run a check on Bruce behind my back, that's what happened."

"Oh man", Jimmy shook his head. Clark had it worst than he thought.

"Well, it's over now", Lois said, "I'm not talking to Clark. In fact where is Mercer so I can tell her to switch my partner?"

"Um", Jimmy hated to be the one telling her this, "They already left to Star City."

"Oh", Lois felt a pang of jealousy. She just didn't know if she was jealous of Clark for getting the story or of Tess for being alone with Clark.

"You okay, Lois", Jimmy asked seeing she got quiet suddenly.

She nodded her head.

"You want me to leave?"

She nodded her head again, less eagerly.

"I'll see you around", he said and walked away.

Lois leaned back in her chair. Clark Kent and Tess Mercer were currently alone on a flight to Star City. And she didn't like it one bit.

*-*-*-*-*

Clark had been going over some research he'd done on the governor and his philanthropist work and looked up when he felt a pair of eyes on him.

"Something wrong", he asked his boss.

"No", she said taking off her suit jacket, "It's hot in here isn't it?"

Clark gulped. "I'm fine."

"Yes you are", she said smiling.

"Miss Mercer", he said sitting up straight when she stood up and started walking toward him.

"Oh Clark", she said towering over him, "How many times have I told you to call me Tess?"

"None", Clark said staring up at her.

"Hmm well that needs to change", she grabbed his hand and lifted him out of the chair, "You know, there's another reason I chose you to come on this trip and not someone else…"

"There is", Clark said suddenly getting nervous.

"Yes", she smiled seductively, "I wanted to get some alone time with you…"

"Oh", Clark said but was cut off by her lips on his. He didn't respond to her kiss, even though he felt her tongue lick his upper lip asking for access.

She pulled away, "Something wrong?"

"Miss-", he stopped at her glare, "Tess… you're a beautiful woman but I've got someone…"

"Oh", she said backing away.

"I'm sorry, but she's really special and I don't want to… you know… jeopardize it…"

"I understand", she smirked, "That's a lucky girl you've got."

Clark smiled blushing. "I appreciate that."

"I just hope she knows how lucky she is…"

"She will", he said looking out the window at the city below.

*-*-*-*-*

Lois walked into her apartment angrily. She'd spent the whole day upset with Clark for everything and upset with herself for being upset with Clark. He didn't care about her feelings, so why should she care about his? She kicked the couch and stubbed her toe in the process.

"Ow.. ow… ow…", she muttered hopping on one foot.

"Whatever the couch did, I'm sure he's sorry."

Lois turned to find Bruce standing outside her door holding flowers.

"Can I come in", he asked.

"Yeah", she smiled limping to her fridge.

"I came by to see how you were", he said placing the flowers on the counter, "To see if you were doing better…"

"I'm fine", she said walking back to the couch plopping down on it.

"Oh well", Bruce said, "I'll be leaving tonight and I didn't want to leave things the way they were."

"We're fine, Bruce", she assured him, "One kiss is not going to change years of our friendship."

"I know that", he said, "I just feel bad that I made a move… Wow I never thought I'd say those words."

Lois smiled. "You're a good friend, Bruce. But I-"

"Have feelings for Clark", he finished, "Yeah I know…"

"Bruce", she said turning to face him, "He and I are so complicated it'll probably be easier to learn another language before trying to understand the story of Lois and Clark…"

"Doesn't mean it won't make an interesting read", Bruce winked, "I'm only glad I got to play a small role."

Lois smiled and then stopped remembering what Clark had done. "Well, I think the book is finally over."

"What happened", he asked sitting down next to her.

"He did something he can't take back", she said.

"What can be so bad", Bruce asked hugging her close to him.

Lois sighed softly. "He didn't trust me."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 21

"You're quiet", Tess told Clark on the ride back to Metropolis.

"I'm just mulling over my notes from today", Clark said writing down a few notes.

"I just hope it wasn't because of", she said, "You know…"

"It's okay Tess", Clark smiled softly, "You don't have to feel so awkward."

"Alright", Tess said, "So what's on your mind?"

"Not much", he said.

"But there is something", she said.

"Tess, what exactly did Lex tell you about me", Clark asked.

"Wow", she said, "You get down to business rather quickly don't you?"

"I just want to know what lies he may or may not have said about me", he said.

"Lex always spoke highly of you Clark", Tess said, "He always felt like there was something he could have done to keep your friendship intact."

"Unfortunately, that's not the impression I got", Clark said.

"I know he made some mistakes", Tess grinned, "But he really was an amazing man who did a lot to protect the world we live in."

Clark nodded his head. "Miss Mercer, Lex wasn't my friend for a long time. The Lex Luthor you're talking about disappeared long before his body went missing."

"We're back to formalities again", she nodded.

Clark nodded. "I don't know what happened to Lex. And frankly, I'd rather never have to know."

"Fair enough", Tess smiled.

*-*-*-*-*

Jimmy walked toward the door after getting out of his shower. He smiled hoping it was just Chloe who'd forgotten her keys, but stopped smiling once the door was actually opened.

"What are you doing here", he asked.

"Is Chloe here", Davis asked.

"No."

"I'll come back."

"Don't bother", Jimmy said, "She told me what you did the week before the wedding. I'd prefer if you don't come near my _wife_ again."

Davis stopped and turned back around. "Listen, Jimmy… I'm sorry. It was a weak moment…"

"Save it", Jimmy said, "The only reason I'm not breaking your nose right now is because Chloe still considers you her friend. But mark my words, if you ever come near my wife again, I won't hesitate."

He slammed the door in Davis's face.

*-*-*-*-*

Chloe walked into her apartment and closed her door when Jimmy turned on a lamp by the couch.

"Jimmy", she said startled and laughed softly, "You scared me. Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"Did you kiss Davis back?"

Chloe stopped going through the mail and set it on the counter.

"What", she asked surprised.

"Did you kiss him back", he asked again, "when he kissed you…"

"Jimmy where are you going with this", she said, "I thought that was behind us?"

"The thing is so did I", Jimmy said, "That is until he showed up at our apartment."

"Davis was here", Chloe asked genuinely shocked.

"You sound surprised…"

"Because I am", she said walking closer to him, "What's gotten into you?"

"You know", Jimmy said giving her a glare, "When you're at death's door you tend to think about a lot…"

"Jimmy…"

"And I thought about you, Chloe, every day", he said, "I just wanted to get back to you."

"I know", she whispered.

"And when you told me he kissed you I let it go because of that chick I kissed at the bar-"

"Jimmy… I don't care about that-"

"See, I didn't care about the Davis kiss either", Jimmy said, "At least until now. You can't tell me he isn't in love with you!"

Chloe stayed quiet.

"You can't deny it can you…"

"Jim-"

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do. You. Love. Him… It's a simple question…"

"God Jimmy", she whispered, "No."

"Then I don't want you to see him ever again."

"You can't be serious…"

"I am. I don't want you seeing him at all."

"Jim-"

"This is all I ask of you Chloe…"

"I can't turn my back on my friends-"

"He's not your friend!"

Chloe jumped at his outburst.

"Clark is your friend", Jimmy said, "Oliver is your friend…. But this guy…. He just wants to take you away from me!"

"Jim-"

"Either you promise me that you won't see him any more", Jimmy said, "Or I'm leaving."

Chloe stayed quiet.

Jimmy nodded, the tears forming in the back of his eyes. "I guess I got your answer."

He walked past her and slammed the door shut.

*-*-*-*-*

Lois poured her pop corn into a bowl when she heard a knocking on her door. She opened it up to see Chloe on the other side, and seriously debated closing the door in her cousin's face. Instead she chose to leave the door open and just walk back to her pop corn and the video she was planning to watch.

"So I guess this means you're still not talking to me", Chloe sighed closing the door.

Lois ignored her as she sat on the couch munching on the pop corn.

"You can't ignore me forever you know", Chloe said sitting next to her.

Lois kept her eyes glued to the screen.

"I'm going to be your maid of honor when you marry Clark and-"

"I am _not_ going marry Clark", Lois yelled facing her cousin to catch her smiling, "You so played me on that one, cuz."

"I had to resort to the "C" word", Chloe smiled grabbing pop corn from the bowl and Lois moved it out of her reach.

"That was dirty", she mumbled.

"How many times do you want me to apologize", Chloe asked.

"I'm not mad at _you_, Clo", Lois sighed softly, "Just a little disappointed…"

"But you're mad at Clark", Chloe tried.

"No, I'm not mad at him either", Lois said facing her cousin, "I'm hurt."

Chloe didn't have any words for that.

*-*-*-*-*

"So tell me cuz", Lois said finally relaxing with her cousin, "Why are you at my apartment and not at yours with your husband?"

"Jimmy and I had a fight", Chloe said.

"What", Lois said sitting up, "And you didn't tell me?"

"I just wanted to forget…"

"What happened?"

"I don't really know", Chloe said tears forming in her eyes again, "I came home and he was acting really weird talking about Davis coming over and telling me he didn't want me seeing him…"

"Oh Clo", Lois said pulling her cousin to her.

"The worst part", Chloe sobbed, "Is I feel like a piece of me is completely gone…"

"Its okay honey", Lois soothed, "He'll come to his senses… Or I'll just have to beat some sense into him."

Chloe smiled.

"I'd do anything for you Chloe, you know that right", Lois smiled.

"You were always looking out for me", Chloe smiled through her tears.

"And I always will", Lois said resting her head on her lap playing with her hair, until Chloe fell asleep.

Lois stayed up thinking with the television fuzzy in the background.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 22

Oliver was coming out of his backroom after removing all his Green Arrow gear when he heard a crash from his office area. He grabbed the first thing he could find, which was a letter opener, and steadily walked towards where the noise came from.

"Oliver Queen."

He stopped short and turned around facing a young girl with long dark hair. He lowered the letter opener.

"And you are", he asked.

"My name is Zatanna", she smiled circling him, "I'm told you can help me find something that I seem to have lost."

"And what exactly might that be", he smirked.

"An ancient artifact", she smiled.

"What makes you think I have it?"

"Oh I know you don't have it", she smiled touching the edge of his desk, "But you know the person who did."

"Who might that be", he asked crossing his arms.

"Lex Luthor."

"I don't know if you're up to date with your gossip lady", he laughed, "But Luthor and I weren't exactly… friends."

"I didn't say you were", she smiled, "But you see if you… help me… I can give you what you most desire."

"And what do I desire", he asked dropping his arms.

"It could be any number of things", she said walking up to him seductively, "Luthor dead or maybe even your parents back from the dead…"

She slid her hands up his chest and he grabbed them and stopped them.

"I don't want anything."

"Or it could be a woman?"

Oliver walked to his desk. "You need to leave or-"

"Or what", she asked.

Oliver turned to find a bright light forming around her. The light threw him off his feet and caused him to pass out.

"If you won't help me", she said, "I'll find someone who will."

*-*-*-*-*

Lois walked into the Daily Planet bull pen and sat at her desk.

"I'm looking for Tess Mercer."

Lois looked up to see a young girl with dark hair staring her down.

"Let me guess", Lois said, "New intern."

Zatanna rolled her head to the side.

Clark walked to his desk noticing the stranger at Lois's desk. "Lois…", he greeted smiling.

"Smallville", Lois she greeted with a glare.

Zatanna noticed their reactions toward each other. She turned to Clark.

"Do you know where I can find Tess Mercer", she asked.

"And you are…."

"A friend", she smiled seductively.

Clark blushed. "She's on the top floor. You can't miss her office."

"Thank you", Zatanna said placing her hand on his chest and letting it slide off as she walked away.

Clark stayed firmly in place and blushed.

"Ugh", Lois said standing up and walking away.

*-*-*-*-*

Zatanna walked into Tess Mercer's office causing her to look up.

"I hear you might have something that belonged to me."

Tess dropped her pen on a stack of papers and folded her hand. "I think you may have me confused with someone else."

"Tess Mercer. Lex Luthor's protégé. The standing CEO of LuthorCorp while he is currently missing."

Tess smiled.

"Or is he", Zatanna said, "What secrets do you have?"

"I'm calling security", Tess said going for the button when Zatanna made it explode.

"He's alive", she said, "But somehow he's not the same Lex Luthor…"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Zatanna", she said walking closer, "And I can give you what you most desire. If that is to bring Luthor back in all his glory or to kill him to keep you as the CEO…"

Tess crossed her arms. "And what would you want in return?"

"Luthor stole a priceless relic from my family", she said crossing her arms, "And I want it back."

"What does this _relic_", Tess stressed, "Look like?"

Zatanna smiled.

*-*-*-*-*

"Hey", Clark called walking after Lois, "What-"

"You know", she said turning around, "I thought you were different… But you're really just like every other red blooded American male… alien or not."

"Hey calm down", Clark said.

"I am calm", she huffed and walked away again.

Clark stayed back and smiled softly.

*-*-*-*-*

"And if I help you", Tess was crossing her arms, "How long until I get what I want?"

"It'll be yours as soon as I have what I want."

"Sounds like a deal", Tess said.

Zatanna smiled. "Call me when you get it."

With that she walked out the door leaving Tess to think over what she just agreed to.

*-*-*-*-*

"Chloe", Lois called into her apartment holding up grocery bags. She decided to stock up being as Chloe didn't want to go back to her apartment alone, since Jimmy left.

"Hey Lois", Chloe greeted her relieving her from some bags.

"What have you been doing all day", she asked smiling starting to put away all she had brought.

"Oh you know a little bit of this and a little bit of that."

Lois raised one eye brow. "Um, how evasive of you…"

"Sorry", Chloe said, "It's part of my confidentiality for the Isis foundation. Ever since Lana left again… Well, I've been trying to make it run more smoothly."

"Chloe", Lois said wrapping her arm around her cousin, "We never really talked about her leaving. I think this time it was for good…"

"We thought that every time and she always came back", Chloe said squeezing out of her cousin's half hug, "I just want to make sure Isis is still running when she returns."

"Fair enough", Lois smiled, "I can take a hint."

"I'm sorry Lo", Chloe said, "It's still kind of hard. I mean Clark-"

Lois stiffened at the name.

"I'm sorry", Chloe caught herself.

"I know", Lois said turning around, "Lana was a big part of Clark's life. It's only natural for him to be closed off because of her leaving. At least this time she didn't leave a video…"

"It's not funny", Chloe said, "But he doesn't talk about it much. Less than me actually, and the worst part is that she didn't even say good bye. I don't even know why she left.. It was the three of us in high school but I guess I wasn't really part of their circle…."

Lois smiled sadly.

"Sometimes I wish I could be like you", Chloe smiled, "So I can push him into talk about things. So I can know the truth…"

Lois smiled. "Lately, that hasn't been my specialty with Clark Kent."

"Still, he listens to you like no one else", Chloe shrugged, "It'd just be nice to have one honest conversation about Lana with him…"

Lois nodded understanding. "Well, tonight is not about Clark. We have a video and pizza will be here shortly so it's time to settle in cuz."

Chloe smiled.

*-*-*-*-*

Not knowing someone was listening on their conversation, Zatanna smiled. So she wanted to be her cousin…. Well, she had just a spell for that.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 23

A.N: This is by far the_ longest_ chapter of the story so far… It was a lot of fun to write even though it took me two days to do so. I just hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Remember to leave your feedback.

*-*-*-*-*

"Lois", Chloe groaned when she woke up.

She slid of the bed with her eyes still closed trying to go for the bathroom. She bumped into the door and finally opened her eyes.

_How did I pass out in Lois's room_, she thought.

She looked over to the bed and saw it empty. Lois must have been awake already. Which was weird, considering not even an earthquake could wake her. Chloe finally opened the door to the room and walked to the bathroom. She passed by the mirror and stopped. Something wasn't right. She stared at her reflection. Her blond hair had been switched with darker, longer locks. Her green eyes became hazel over night. And she'd grown an extra couple of inches.

"AH!"

*-*-*-*-*

"Lois", Chloe ran to the couch and tried waking up her cousin, "Lois wake up! Open your eyes…!"

Lois groaned and rolled over.

"Chloe put the coffee on", she mumbled.

"WAKE UP!"

Lois's eyes shot up. That was her voice yelling at her. She sat up in bed and stared at herself.

"Get away from me", she said jumping off the pull out couch, "Who are you?"

"Lois it's me, Chloe."

"Chloe is short and blond", Lois said grabbing the remote as a weapon, "You happen to look like me, but you're not me."

"Look in the mirror", Chloe sighed.

Lois walked backwards towards the bathroom and peaked inside. She saw her reflection was in fact her cousin's.

"Oh my God", she whispered dropping her remote.

"How did this happen", Lois screamed.

"I don't know", Chloe said crossing her arms, "But I'm in your body and you're in mine."

"Okay", Lois said walking closer to her cousin, "Why did this happen?"

"I don't know Lois", Chloe said, "But I think a better question is how long are we going to be like this?"

"Oh my God", Lois repeated the same mantra over again.

"Calm down", Chloe said, "We just have to get Clark to help-"

"No", Lois said, "We can't tell Clark."

"Why not", Chloe asked dropping her arms.

"He'll freak out and the truth is we don't know who or what did this."

"Lois-"

"No", Lois stopped her, "We just have to wait it out. Who knows, maybe it'll be like Freaky Friday and only be a day."

"This is going to be a long day", Chloe groaned.

*-*-*-*-*

"You'll just have to pretend to be me", Lois was telling Chloe in the elevator.

"Fine", Chloe said, "And what if this takes longer than a day?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

They both walked off the elevator towards Lois's desk and saw Clark already sitting down at his computer.

"Hey Lois", he said without looking up.

Chloe didn't answer causing Lois to bump her shoulder.

"Oh… hey Clark", she stumbled.

He looked up and smiled. "Chloe… I didn't know you'd be joining us today."

"Lois wanted to keep me close", Lois answered.

"Have you talked to Jimmy?"

"No", she answered.

"He's been staying at the farm", Clark said, "He misses you…"

Chloe, in Lois's body, smiled and said, "Really?"

Clark raised his eyebrow. "Lois, you're a bit excited about that."

"Well you know", Chloe answered and grinned, "I want my cuz to be happy."

Clark smirked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", she grinned.

"Okay", he said, "Stick to decaff, Lane."

"So", Chloe said, "What's on the agenda today?"

"I've got a source to catch up with", Clark said raising his eyebrow again, "For the mayor corruption story we're working on…"

"Oh", Chloe asked, "What do I do?"

"Lois", he said, "Look on your desk…"

"Right", Chloe smiled getting another shove from Lois. This was getting so confusing.

She walked around his desk and sat down, leaning back, it felt good to be sitting there again.

Clark watched her getting comfortable. "You know this is the longest conversation we've had since-"

"Since what", Chloe asked.

"Uh", Lois interceded, not wanting Clark to tell her about their fight, "Lois, I think you should get to work and let Clark get to his source…"

"Chloe", Clark said turning to face her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah", she smiled and punched his shoulder, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Clark's gazed lowered to where she'd just hit him.

"Okay", he said wondering about how weird both of them were acting, "I'll see you later then."

"Sure thing, Smallville", Lois, in Chloe's body, said smiling.

Chloe's eyes bugged out from where she was sitting.

Clark turned around. "Smallville", he asked.

"Oh", Lois caught herself, "I stay with Lois for a couple of nights and already she's influencing me."

"Right", Clark stretched, "I'll see you later. Stay out of trouble."

"We will", Chloe said sitting up straight.

When he was out of ear shot, Chloe glared at Lois.

"You almost got us caught", she whispered.

"I'm sorry", Lois groaned, "Force of habit."

"Chloe."

Both of them turned around when the name was called.

"Hey Jimmy", Chloe said.

"Hey Lois", he smiled finding it weird for her to greet him so warmly.

She grinned.

"Okay", he smiled and turned to face Lois, "Chloe, how have you been?"

Lois finally looked at him. "Good, Olsen. And yourself?"

"Um, good", he said, "I've been staying at-"

"Clark's", Lois cut him off, "Yeah I heard. That's good."

"Um", Jimmy walked closer to her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine", Lois said, "Why?"

"Um, no reason", he said, "Listen, I was wondering if we could get together for lunch to talk."

"N-"

"She'd love to", Chloe answered for her receiving a glare from Lois. She shrugged.

"Great", Jimmy smiled, "One o'clock at Antonio's?"

"Fine", Lois clenched her teeth, "One o'clock."

He smiled and waved at Chloe sitting down and walked away.

"Would it kill you to be nice to him", Chloe asked.

"I was nice."

"He thinks you're me and he's not going to want to work stuff out if you don't start treating him like I would."

"I'll treat him better", Lois smiled sarcastically.

"Promise", Chloe warned.

"Scout's honor."

"Lane!"

Both turned around to see Tess Mercer walking up to them.

"How's the article coming", she asked.

"Clark's meeting a source now", Lois answered.

"Thank you, Sullivan", Tess shook her head, "But I asked Lois."

"Right", Lois smiled.

"So hop to it Lane", Tess said, "What are you doing while Clark is meeting a source?"

"I'm going to meet another source", Chloe said standing, "In downtown. Chloe you should tag along."

"Sure", Lois smiled.

"Get to work", Tess said walking back up the stairs.

"Get me out of here", Lois mumbled.

"I second that", Chloe said walking to the elevators.

*-*-*-*-*

"Okay so while I'm lunch with… Jimmy", Lois groaned, "What are you going to be doing?"

"I'll be writing your article so you don't get fired."

"What about your work", Lois asked.

"I'll be fine missing a day", Chloe shrugged, "Tess, on the other hand, can't know anything is wrong."

"Right", Lois smiled, "And remember-"

"No telling Clark", Chloe mumbled, "I heard you."

"Okay then", Lois said, "I'll be at lunch with your husband. You know that sounds wrong, right?"

"Yeah", Chloe scrunched her face.

"Call me if anything happens", Lois said.

"I will", Chloe said as her cousin began to walk off, "And be nice!"

"Yeah yeah", Lois mumbled crossing the street.

*-*-*-*-*

"So how have you been", Jimmy was asking.

"Huh", Lois said playing with her phone, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Chloe", Jimmy smiled awkwardly, "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes", Lois smiled putting her phone away, "There all gone."

"Okay", he smiled again, "I asked how you were?"

"Good."

"Just good", he asked.

"Great", Lois tried.

"Um, okay", he said.

"Listen, Jimmy", Lois started, "I don't want to be mean, but I've just got a lot on my mind. Can we start over here?"

"Definitely", he smiled.

"So how have you been", he asked again.

"I've been okay", she smiled softly, "How about you?"

"Okay", he said, "CK just wakes up before the roosters to do chores and it's kind of annoying. Not to mention he drives like Miss Daisy to work."

Lois smiled softly thinking about her life on the farm. "He does doesn't he", she sighed.

"Chloe…"

"I'm sorry", Lois smiled, "Just thinking about when I lived on the farm…"

"You never lived on the farm."

Lois caught herself. "Not officially. I stayed a few times. The Kent's were always welcoming", Lois tried to cover.

"You're acting really weird", Jimmy said.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah", he said drinking from his cup and mumbled, "Really weird."

*-*-*-*-*

"Oh hey Lois", Clark said smiling.

"You're back", Chloe smiled.

"Yeah", Clark said, "Have you had lunch?"

"No, Lo- I mean Chloe went to lunch with Jimmy and left me all alone."

"Oh, well we could catch up and go to lunch."

"Sure", Chloe smiled, "So how have you been?"

"Good", he stretched hitting the button on the elevator.

"That's good", Chloe smiled, "What are you in the mood for?"

"How about that sub shop down the street, I can go for a chicken salad sub right now", Chloe smiled.

"Wow", Clark said stepping into the elevator with Chloe following, "That's Chloe's favorite food."

"Really", Chloe said covering, "Imagine that. I guess I've been spending too much time with my cousin."

"I guess…"

*-*-*-*-*

Clark watched her eat. She may have looked like herself, but she wasn't acting like herself.

"What's wrong, Clark", Chloe asked.

"Nothing, I'm glad we're finally getting over the whole Bruce thing", he said smiling.

"It's water under the bridge", Chloe waved her hand and took another bite of her sub.

"Still, I need to tell you something."

She placed her sub down. "What is it?"

"Tess Mercer kissed me", he said quickly.

Chloe's eyes bugged out. "Oh-"

"She caught me off guard on the way to the press conference", he was excusing, "But I stopped her."

"Okay", Chloe said sitting back.

"I stopped her because I was thinking of you", Clark said softly, "And of what you'd think…"

"Clark-"

"Wait", he said, "I need to get this out. I'm sorry I got crazy about Bruce. It's like I don't want you with anyone else, and I know that sounds possessive but I feel like you've suddenly become the center of my world. Ever since I told you the truth about me, every reaction, every touch, every support it's like you make me want to be that hero that I see myself as in your eyes. Lois, I think I'm in love with you. And when I saw you asleep with Bruce that night-"

"What", Chloe asked her jaw dropping.

"I was floating outside your window", Clark whispered, "And you two were on the couch. I thought the worst."

"Clark", Chloe said, "There's nothing between Bruce and I."

"I know that", he said, "I just couldn't help it."

"It's okay", Chloe said.

He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "Lois, I'm in love with you."

"Thank you", Chloe tried.

Clark pulled away from her hand slowly. "Not the reaction I was hoping for", he smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Clark", Chloe said, "I haven't been myself today."

"Its fine", he said, "It's a lot to take in…"

Chloe nodded softly and closed her eyes feeling guilty.

"Clark", she tried, "How have you been since Lana left again?"

Clark sat back. "You want to talk about Lana?"

"Yeah", Chloe said, "I miss her you know…"

"You miss Lana?"

"Don't you", Chloe asked.

"I mean yeah I guess", Clark said, "Lana and I were over a long time ago though…"

"I didn't mean like that", Chloe said.

"I wish I could have kept her safe", Clark bowed his head, "But you can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved."

"That's what I told Lana about you in high school…"

"Lois", Clark smiled, "You're acting really weird today?"

"I'm just not myself", she smiled, "But why did she leave?"

Clark raised his eyebrow in surprise. "We, well she, decided it'd be best. To keep my secret safe she'd need to be as far away from me as possible. I guess I understood… That or I'm just used to people leaving… That's why I didn't want Chloe to know… It was never about trust, it was always about her safety… But, we better get back to the office. We need to type up that article."

"Yeah", Chloe smiled softly and proudly, "Let's go."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 24

"So how was lunch with Jimmy", Chloe asked Lois.

"Uneventful", Lois said taking off her shoes and stopping.

"What", Chloe asked noticing her hesitation.

"I'm debating on how to blind myself for the next twenty minutes so I can shower", she said removing her other shoe.

Chloe laughed. "In case you haven't noticed", she waved to her body, "I'm in the same predicament."

"I just know this would be pervy to a guy…", Lois rolled her eyes, "How was lunch with Clark? Anything happen?"

Chloe paused in front of the fridge. "Nothing for the front page", she lied.

"Chloe…", Lois said, "I think I know you better than that. What happened?"

"Nothing", Chloe smiled turning around, "I got to talk about Lana…"

"Oh well, that's good I guess", Lois said smiling; "It's what you wanted."

"Yeah", Chloe said, "It just felt weird."

"Well he thought you were talking to me", Lois laughed, "He probably felt just as weird."

"True", Chloe said taking a sip of her water, "Hey you mind if I shower first. I'm beat."

"Go ahead", Lois said, "I'll order take out."

"Thank you", Chloe said walking past her and locking herself in the bathroom.

Lois placed an order to a Chinese restaurant by her apartment for her and Chloe, and put the phone back on the receiver. She hadn't reached her room yet, when there was a knocking on her door.

"That was fast", she mumbled opening the door, "Clark…"

"Hey Chloe", he smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is Lois around?"

"She's in the bathroom."

"Good", he said walking in, "I wanted to talk to you."

Lois shut the door. "What's up?"

"I talked to Lois today", Clark said, "About how I feel… and I guess I was reading her wrong…"

"How you feel", Lois asked.

"Yeah", Clark smiled, "Everything you've been hinting… how I feel about Lois. Anyway, I told her about Tess Mercer kissing me and-"

"You kissed Tess Mercer", Lois asked.

"Chloe", Clark said, "You knew about this…"

"Oh right", Lois said walking to her fridge suddenly craving a beer, "I forgot."

"Right", Clark said, "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine", she said, "Carry on."

"Well, she reacted okay to Tess and me", Clark said when Lois chuckled and mumbled something, "What?"

"Nothing…"

"Okay", Clark said walking to her, "I told her about how I feel and she just said thank you. Has she talked to you at all…?"

"I can honestly say", she smiled, "That she hasn't told me a thing."

"Okay", Clark said, "Chloe, I love her. After the whole Bruce thing… I feel like she's pulled away. And I miss her in my life."

Lois smiled sadly.

"I'm sure she'll come around, Clark", Lois smiled, "Just give her time."

Clark nodded as the bathroom door opened.

"Bathroom's free", Chloe mumbled coming out in a towel.

Clark turned around and gulped. "Lois…"

"Clark", Chloe yelped covering herself, "What are you doing here?"

"Talking to Chloe", he said, "I better go."

Clark walked out the door suddenly and shut it behind him.

Lois watched him leave.

"He was acting weird", Chloe said.

Lois turned back to her cousin. "You sure nothing happened today?"

"No", Chloe said, "Why?"

"No reason", Lois shrugged and walked to the bathroom slamming the door.

*-*-*-*-*

Clark walked into the barn and went up the stairs to his loft. He found a shadow with his back to him.

"Who are you", he asked as the shadow turned around, "Oh… it's you."

"You don't seem so happy to see me", Bruce smiled wrapping his arms behind his back.

"What do you want", Clark said.

"I wanted to talk."

"I'm busy", Clark glared.

"Milking the cows", Bruce said mockingly.

"Again", Clark glared, "Tell me what you want or leave."

"I wanted to talk to you about a business proposition", he said touching Clark's telescope.

"I'm not interested in going into business with you."

"I didn't think you would be", Bruce said nodding behind Clark, "So I brought back up."

"Hey Clark."

Clark turned to find Bart, Oliver, AC, Victor and Dinah standing behind him.

*-*-*-*-*

Clark smiled at his friends.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here on league business", Oliver answered.

"Yeah Clark", Bart grinned super speeding next to him; "We want you to join us."

"Us", Clark asked looking to Bruce.

"Surprised I'm a part of this", Bruce asked.

"A little", Clark said.

"Who do you think supplied all the costumes and weapons?"

Clark turned to Oliver. "What's going on, Oliver?"

"Clark", Oliver said, "We're officially asking you to join our cause."

Clark looked to the others. "Are you still looking for possible 33.1 facilities?"

"Clark", Oliver said, "There's other villains out there besides Lex Luthor."

Clark stopped walking to his window. "What's going on Oliver?"

"There's a criminal in Gotham", Bruce answered, "He's nothing like I've ever gone up against-"

"You", Clark turned around and asked.

"Yes Clark", Bruce said crossing his arms, "In case you haven't figured it out…. I'm Batman."

"That explains a lot", Clark glared.

"Excuse me", Bruce asked.

"Guys", Bart super sped between them, "We're all friends here."

"Tell that to your _alien_ friend, Bart."

"How do you know-"

"Clark", Oliver said, "We don't hide anything from each other."

"You told him", Clark asked shaking his head.

"Listen farm boy", Bruce said, "We're here because we need your help. Do you want to help us or not?"

Clark looked to the rest of the members standing in his loft.

"Who is this _criminal_?"

Bruce grinned.

"He calls himself… The Joker."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 25

"Okay", Chloe said sitting at the counter, "Can I ask what I did that you're mad at me again?"

"I'm not mad", Lois said slamming cabinets in the kitchen.

"Right", Chloe grinned, "I came out of the shower and suddenly you went psycho spice on me."

Lois rolled her eyes. "You sure that nothing happened at lunch today", Lois asked again.

"Nothing out of the ordinary", Chloe answered.

"Lie", Lois whispered.

"What", Chloe asked.

"I said", Lois turned around, "You're lying."

"Lois", Chloe smiled, "You're freaking me out here…"

"Clark told me about your lunch", Lois said crossing her arms, "How can you hold back his confession?"

Chloe nodded guiltily. "I didn't want it to come from me."

"That's honorable Clo", Lois said, "But I would have liked to know."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay", Lois smiled softly, "So…. What did he say?"

Chloe grinned. She knew her cousin was developing feelings for Clark, but seeing her act like an excited school girl was definitely unexpected.

"He loves you", Chloe smiled, "He's completely over Lana so you don't have to hold on to that…"

"I wasn't-"

"Lois", Chloe smiled, "You left after she showed up at my wedding. You avoided Clark for months. I know that it hurt you she was there."

"Lana was my friend Chloe", Lois said, "Maybe we weren't as close as you two were but I didn't hate her."

"I know", Chloe smiled, "But I also know what it's like to be an innocent bystander in Clana Tornado."

Lois lowered her eyes. "I know you had feelings for…"

"Those feelings are way over", Chloe smiled, "Actually, seeing how he sees you its completely different how he sees me. If this switch has taught me anything is that we're both very important to Clark Kent, in our own different ways of course."

Lois smiled and nodded. "So what now", she said, "Are we stuck like this forever or…."

"We find out what happened and we turn it back around", Chloe said determinedly, "I have a husband to get back to and you well… you have a confession to make."

*-*-*-*-*

Oliver walked into his apartment, when he felt an eerie familiar sense of someone watching him.

"You're back", he said not turning around.

"I am", Zatanna answered.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure", he said turning around.

"Relax", she smiled, "I'm not going to hurt you… again."

"What do you want", he asked.

"I'm getting my relic", she smiled, "But somehow I feel that something might be missing."

"What", Oliver said, "A stable mind?"

"Very funny", she said walking closer, "I'm looking for Clark Kent."

"Clark Kent", Oliver nodded amused, "And why would you be looking for a reporter from the Daily Planet?"

"So that's where I've heard his name before…"

"Before what?"

"Before… Lois… is that her name", she said smiling when she saw Oliver's back stiffen, "Well, before she and her cousin were talking about him."

"What did you do to Lois", Oliver asked closing the space between them.

"I didn't do much", she smiled, "Let's just say…. She's not herself."

"What the hell does that mean", Oliver asked.

Zatanna smiled. "I think you need to figure that out. I can't switch them back. But if they don't switch in twenty four hours, they'll be stuck like that for ever."

"Switch", Oliver asked, "What?"

"Go see them", she said, "You'll know what I mean."

With that she threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

Oliver picked up his keys and walked to the elevator. He needed to get to Lois's apartment.

*-*-*-*-*

Lois heard a knocking on the door and walked to open it.

"Ollie", she greeted.

"Hey Chloe", he said, "Is Lois here?"

"Um yeah", Lois smiled, "Hang on a second… LOIS!"

Chloe came around the corner and smiled. "Oliver."

"Lois", he said hugging her, "Thank God you're okay."

"What are you talking about", Chloe asked looking at Lois from over his shoulder, "I've been here all night."

"This is going to sound really weird", Oliver said pulling away, "But this really crazy woman came and told me that something happened to you. And that if we don't undo whatever it is, you'll be stuck like this forever."

"How long did she say", Chloe asked.

"What are you", Oliver said, "You're fine. We just got to make sure she doesn't come anywhere near you."

"Oliver", Chloe said, "What time frame did she give you?"

"Twenty four hours…", he said, "What's going on?"

"Twenty four hours from now or this morning", Lois asked.

"Chloe", Oliver said turning to face her, "I don't know… What happened this morning?"

Lois looked at Chloe and sighed, Chloe nodded to Lois.

Lois, in Chloe's body, walked closer to Oliver. "Ollie, it's me. It's Lois."

"Wait what", Oliver asked.

"And I'm Chloe", she answered in Lois's body.

"She switched you", Oliver whispered.

"Yeah", Lois said, "And I need to know who she is so I seriously do some damage."

"I don't know where she is", Oliver shook his head, "She just disappeared."

"What did she want", Chloe asked rationally.

"She was looking for some sort of relic", Oliver said, "She wanted me to help her find it. But I was unconscious as soon as I said no. Then she came back asking about Clark, said she heard you two talking about him."

"We need to get to Clark", Chloe said.

*-*-*-*-*

Clark walked into his kitchen and looked around. He could never get used to being alone in the house.

"Clark Kent", a voice greeted, "That's a great name."

He turned around to see the same woman he'd seen in the bull pen.

"Who are you", he asked.

"I'm Zatanna", she walked closer to him, "We've met."

"I remember", he said, "What are you doing here?"

His phone rang and she pulled it out of his pocket, seeing Lois Lane on the face plate. She sent the call to voice mail.

"I came for you", she said seductively.

Clark stumbled backwards and sat on a stool at the counter. She leaned into him.

"I've been looking for you", she breathed in his scent, "All this time, you've known what happened to my father's artifact all along."

"You're father", Clark was stopped when her fingers touched his lips.

"Lex Luthor had it", she said rubbing her nose with his, "And you know what happened to it…"

"I don't know-"

She cut him off with a kiss. Clark inhaled some sort of pink smoke and kissed her back, even harder. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to the couch and laid her down. He pulled away from the kiss to smile at her and leaned in to kiss her again.

She pulled away as he ran kisses along her neck.

"Where is it Clark", she whispered in his ear, "Tell me what he did with what controls the traveler."

Clark looked up.

"The fortress collapsed and he's been missing ever since", Clark grinned trying to kiss her again but she held him back.

"What happened to the crystal", she asked.

"Disappeared with Luthor", Clark leaned in to kiss her again and this time she didn't stop him.

*-*-*-*-*

"Smallville's not answering", Lois said hanging up the phone, "What do we do?"

"Call in reinforcements", Oliver said pulling out his phone and dialing a number, "Bart, I need you to run over to the Kent farm. Clark's in trouble. I'm on my way."

He shut the phone and headed for the door.

"The hell you're going alone", Lois said grabbing her jacket and following him.

"Lois", Oliver said holding her back, "This is dangerous. Bart will get there and hold down the fort until I get there."

"And what this Bart is like a super speedster because how the hell is he going to get there so fast", Lois asked.

Oliver stopped.

"Lois-"

"No", she stopped him, "Oliver, its Clark. I'm going with you."

Oliver sighed deeply seeing the worry in her eyes. "Fine, let's go. We don't have much time."

Lois and Chloe both followed Oliver out the door and shut it behind them.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 26

"Hey Clark", Bart called into the Kent farmhouse, "You in here bro?"

He walked into the living area and saw movement on the couch.

"Clark!"

Clark lifted his head from kissing Zatanna.

"Oh hey Bart", he smiled.

"Hey Bart", Bart was shocked to find Clark this way, "What are you doing man?"

"Bart", Clark smiled sitting up and pulling Zatanna with him, "Meet my new girlfriend."

"Girlfriend", Bart said slowly, "What about Lois man?"

"What about Lois", Clark asked, "We're not together."

"Come on Clark", Bart said walking closer to the couch, "You don't mean that…"

"Clark", Zatanna said kissing his neck, "Kill the annoying speedster."

"Okay", Clark shrugged getting up to attack Bart.

"Clark you've been mesmerized man", Bart said stepping back, "Fight it man!"

"I'm sorry Bart", Clark launched at him and Bart super sped to the other side of the room.

Clark laughed. "You're not going to get away from me Bart."

"Clark", Bart said, "I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Too bad-"

Clark groaned falling to the ground. Chloe walked into the farmhouse holding a piece of meteor rock.

"Lois", Bart asked.

"It's Chloe, Bart", she smiled at him putting the rock in Clark's jacket, "I'm sorry Clark."

Zatanna stood up and rolled her eyes. "Of course he'd actually have a weakness. No matter. I'll just kill all of you…"

"Stop", Oliver said holding out an arrow to her body, "Don't move."

"If it isn't the green archer himself", Zatanna mocked.

"Let him go", Lois said stomping over to her.

Zatanna lifted her hand and a bolt of electricity sent Lois flying into the dinning room table.

"LOIS!"

Zatanna walked closer to them holding up her hand with electricity. "Don't come any closer or I will kill her."

"Wait", Chloe said stepping forward, "Leave her alone. What is it you're looking for? I can help you."

"You can't help me", Zatanna smiled eerily, "You can't even help yourself-oomph!"

"I got her", Bart came around wrapping both arms tightly around her.

Oliver led him to a chair and he sat her down, super speeding around her tying her up. Lois stood up and rubbed her head, glaring at the woman who'd tossed her across the room.

"Clark", she whispered walking to his body that was almost completely passed out. She removed the rock from his jacket placing it in the lead box it came from. He started to stand up slowly, and she helped him.

"Thanks Chloe…", he said softly.

"Lois", she corrected.

Clark looked at her and widened his eyes. He turned around searching for Lois's body and shook his head, "Chloe?"

She turned around and smiled. "Hey Clark…"

"What happened to you two", he asked Lois.

"She switched us", Lois said pointing at the woman who was gagged and tied to a chair in his living room.

"How can we fix this", he asked.

"We don't know", Lois shrugged and looked to the ground, "But if we don't fix it in the next couple of hours we're going to be stuck like this forever…"

Clark's face became more serious and determined as he walked toward Zatanna.

"I'm going to tell you what you're going to do", he said removing her gag, "You're going to switch them back and then leave and never come back or I'm going to put you in prison."

"No jail cell can hold me", she smiled an evil smile.

"This prison isn't on this planet", Clark gritted his teeth, "In fact you'll be begging to be put in a real jail cell."

Zatanna looked at the group of people who were hovering over her.

"I want my father's artifact", she said coolly.

"I told you", Clark glared, "It disappeared with Luthor."

Zatanna matched his glare. "Why should I help you?"

"If you value your life…. You will", he said coldly, "Now I'm giving you two minutes to decide…"

"Clark", Lois said grabbing his arms, "We don't want to hurt her…"

"Where she's going she'll be alive", Clark told Lois then faced Zatanna, "No matter how much she'll wish to be dead."

Zatanna stared at the man in front of her. Something wasn't _normal_ about him. She sighed.

Zatanna closed her eyes and surrendered. "Fine, I'll switch them back and you will never see me again."

"Good", Clark crossed his arms in front of his chest, "And if you go back on your word, I won't on mine. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah you're understood", she said mockingly.

Chloe and Lois stood side by side reading for the transference that was about to occur. They held each other's hands and closed their eyes. They heard Zatanna say something that sounded like Latin and felt a rush of energy come out of their bodies equally, and suddenly a different, more familiar energy enter their bodies. Both fell to the ground. Oliver who was closest to Lois helped her up, while Clark helped Chloe.

He looked into her eyes. "Chloe", he asked.

"It's me Clark", she smiled and hugged him.

Oliver grabbed Lois's cheeks and looked at her. "You alright."

"Yeah", she smiled and hugged him as he kissed her forehead.

"Oh my God", Oliver mumbled, "Don't ever do that again…"

"I won't… I promise", Lois was muttering.

Clark watched over Chloe shoulder at the exchange between Lois and Oliver and felt a sudden pang in his chest. He closed his eyes and instead chose to focus his attention on Zatanna.

"I'm going to let you go now", he was warning her, "And if I ever see you here again-"

"You'll send me away", she finished his sentence, "I got it."

Clark nodded and tore the binds from around her. She nodded a small thank you and disappeared instantly. He turned around to his friends. "It's done."

*-*-*-*-*


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 27

"Clark", Chloe asked, "Who was she?"

Clark lowered his gaze. "I'm not sure…. She was looking for the crystal Lex had when he disappeared."

"The one that can control you", Oliver asked from his position next to Lois.

Clark nodded and turned away from him.

"The bottom line is", he said, "She's gone and she won't be back… Not any time soon at least."

Lois was trying to find Clark's gaze, but for some reason he always kept it everywhere but her.

"Smallville", she said walking toward him slowly, "Are you alright?"

He took a step back. "I'm fine."

Lois felt a pang of hurt seeing him step away from her.

"Okay then", she dropped her hands to her side, "I better go."

She didn't wait for anyone's reaction and walked out the door.

"Clark", Chloe said, "Go after her… After the last twenty hours don't you think you two need to talk?"

Clark glared in Oliver's direction, making Oliver slightly uncomfortable.

"Now's not the time", Clark said, "We need to get to Gotham."

He turned around and super sped out the door.

"What's in Gotham", Chloe asked waiting for Bart and Oliver to explain.

*-*-*-*-*

Lois sat on her couch in her apartment hugging her legs to herself. She was thinking about everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours. Clark had admitted to having feelings for her, but tonight he couldn't stand to be near her. She groaned when she felt the familiar wetness on her cheeks. She'd told herself she would not cry for him. He wasn't worth her tears.

She sighed. But he was. He was worth that and more. She stood up deciding she should go to sleep. Tomorrow she'll talk to him, but until then, she'll just have to settle with crying into her pillow.

Sometimes, being a girl really sucked.

*-*-*-*-*

"Lois", Tess smiled walking up to the brunette, "I'm giving you a chance here, and I need you in Gotham by tonight."

"What's in Gotham", she asked.

"Only the biggest story in the world right now", Tess said leaning against the desk.

"I'll bite", Lois said sitting back and crossing her arms, "What is it?"

Tess smirked knowing that her curiosity would trigger her senses. She tossed a packet of print outs from Gotham newspapers.

"He calls himself The Joker", Tess smiled, "Have you heard of Batman?"

Lois widened her eyes. "Who hasn't", she said nonchalantly.

"Well, this guy's giving him grief", Tess smiled, "It's got it all: murder, lies, deceit, hard crime, money, dirty cops and the mob is even involved…. Everything you've ever dreamed of Lane…"

"No offense", Lois said, "But why not give this to someone oh I don't know, on the top floor…"

Tess smiled. "Maybe if you get this story, you'll be on the top floor."

She straightened from the desk to walk away when she turned around suddenly, "And where's Kent?"

"Not in yet", Lois covered, "He had a family emergency…"

"You two and these emergencies", Tess rolled her eyes, "No problem… I'm expecting you to fill him in. Get to the airport Lane, or you'll miss your flight."

Lois sat back in her chair and smiled triumphantly.

*-*-*-*-*

"Clark…. I realize you're ignoring my calls", Lois was saying into her phone, "I can't imagine why… but we've got a story… I'm getting on a flight to Gotham now… I'll see you there… I'm sure you'll find alternate means of transportation…. Call me when you get this…."

She hung up the phone and boarded her plane. She'd been trying to call him since she left the office but he wasn't answering.

She sighed and sat back in her seat. The flight to Gotham wouldn't be very long, but more than enough time for her to read her background on The Joker.

"Who is this guy", she mumbled, "An escapee from the circus…"

*-*-*-*-*

"So The Joker….", Bruce stood in front of Dinah, Bart, AC, Victor, Oliver and Clark briefing them on what exactly they were up against, "He's a sociopath, a schizophrenic, he murders for the fun of it and he's currently a terrorist hired by the mob to _control _Gotham's police force. I've already spoken to Commissioner Gordon and he's on board with your alter egos helping Batman."

"Where did he come from", Bart asked.

"No one knows", Bruce said, "He just showed up… out of the blue…"

"What's wrong with his face", Dinah asked disgusted by the picture she had in front of her.

"He has major scarring that has giving him a sort of permanent smile."

"How'd he get the scars", Clark asked not looking up from the picture of the mad man.

"I've heard a lot of contradicting stories from the horse's mouth raging from child abuse to self mutilation", Bruce said, "He changes his story a lot. I've never seen anything or anyone this crazy…"

"How do we find him", Oliver asked sitting up straight in his chair.

"He find s us actually", Bruce said finally sitting down, "The Joker likes to do small time jobs that he knows will attract me, per say, he doesn't know you're here. And the Commissioner and I would like to keep it that way. I want to smoke him out. I have a few leads in the mob but nothing concrete. I want to stop this guy before he kills again."

"Then let's get to it", AC said, "We can bag this clown before the end of the night."

"It's not that simple, AC", Bruce said lowering a flat screen television in front of them, "This is a footage he sent to the police…"

The group cringed as they saw The Joker torturing a man dressed as Batman.

_Are you Batman?_

_No…_

_Then why do you dress like him. _

_Laughter._

Clark lowered his gaze when he saw The Joker hold up a knife to the man's mouth.

_Do you know how I got these scars….?_

The man in the video shook his head in fear.

_My father was a drinker…._

Bruce shut off the video.

"I think you can imagine what happens next…."

"He killed him", Bart asked.

"He even hung him up and flung him against the mayor's office window…", Bruce sighed, "This is nothing like you guys have ever dealt with before. Are you ready for it…."

Clark stared up at him and nodded. Everyone else followed his lead.


	30. Chapter 30

A.N: Just because YOU guys are so good to me, and have SUCCESSFULLY pushed over the 100 mark in reviews (which I never expected) I am totally giving you another chapter tonight! This one is... interesting... but this fic is like Christina Aguilera's song and it just keeps getting better! That was cheesy I know... =]

Chapter 28

"Hey Chloe", Lois sighed into her cell phone, "I just got to the hotel… Have you heard from Clark?"

"No Lois", Chloe was typing at her laptop in her apartment, "He hasn't called you back…."

"No", Lois growled, "Which is really weird…"

Chloe stopped typing and sighed. "Lois, I have to tell you something…"

"What is it", Lois said opening her suitcase on the bed.

"Clark's already in Gotham…."

"Yeah I figured he'd beat the plane", Lois smirked, "But why didn't you tell me you've talked to him?"

"Because I haven't", Chloe said closing her eyes, "I haven't talked to him since last night when you left…"

"But I didn't know about the Joker then…"

"He did."

"Wha-"

"He's working with Oliver and the rest of the league to help", Chloe mumbled, "Batman."

Lois laughed. "I'm sorry Chloe, for a moment there I thought you said Smallville was working with Batman…."

Chloe stayed quiet on the line.

"Chloe?"

"I'm sorry", Chloe said, "I wasn't supposed to tell you according to Oliver, but I found out before you got the story from Mercer and now you're there and I figured I'd give you the head's up."

"So they're all here", Lois asked sitting on the bed.

"Yeah", she said, "They're there…"

"So not only is he ignoring my calls", Lois said nodding slowly, "He's purposely avoiding me too…"

"I'm sure it isn't-"

"Its fine", Lois smiled, "I have to go. I have a meeting with Commissioner Gordon… I'll call you later?"

"Be careful", Chloe warned, "This guy's not a meteor freak and definitely not like the kind of villains you're used to dealing with."

"Thanks", Lois rolled her eyes, "I can take care of myself, Chlo."

"Alright", Chloe sighed, "Call me if you need _anything_."

"I will", Lois smiled gathering her things to leave her room, "Bye."

She hung up before Chloe could even mutter a farewell.

*-*-*-*-*

"Commissioner Gordon, Lois Lane, Daily Planet", she smiled extending her hand to the middle aged man in front of her.

"Daily Planet", he asked, "Why is the world's most renowned newspaper interested in my city…"

"Not just your city, sir", she smiled, "But rather one of its… _citizens_…"

He nodded. "You're here about the Joker story…"

"Yes sir", she smiled.

"Have a seat", he said, "Miss-"

"Lane", she answered sitting down, "Lois Lane."

"Miss Lane", he smiled, "What do you want to know?"

"For starters, what is the city dong to manage this Joker problem…?"

"I have my best men", he started, "And women on the job Miss Lane. But with no solid leads, it's proven to be difficult…"

"You can't expect me to believe that you're trying to fight this psycho alone", she leaned forward, "What about the rumors of the police working with Batman to get the Joker?"

"Official police regulations are to capture the masked vigilante on sight", he smiled.

"And what about the fuzzy signal in the sky that people of Gotham see on occasion", she asked, "You know… the one directly above your precinct."

"If you have inquiries about a faulty light", he said folding his hands in front of him, "I suggest you talk to maintenance about it."

Lois shook her head.

"Oh", Lois smiled, "I will…."

"Is there anything else, Miss Lane", he asked standing up.

Lois took the hint that he was trying to kick her out of his office, and stood up with him.

"Just one more", she smiled, "Do you have any comment on the rumors of the Justice League coming to Gotham to help Batman deal with the Joker…"

Gordon froze and glared at her.

"I haven't ever met the… Justice League as you call them", he said, "And I highly doubt I ever will… The detective will see you out now…"

Lois nodded. "Thank you for your time."

"You're welcome, Miss Lane", he said, "Good luck with… you're story…"

Lois glared at him and walked out.

*-*-*-*-*

"Clark", Oliver stepped into the room at Wayne Manor, "We're going on Patrol tonight…"

He looked up from the papers he had in front of him. "I thought Batman wanted us to keep a low profile."

"He does", Oliver leaned against the door frame, "Doesn't mean he couldn't use the help…"

Clark nodded getting up.

"Is something wrong", Oliver asked.

"Nope", Clark shook his head putting his things away.

"Clark", Oliver said stepping into the room, "We're friends… I think I know when something's wrong…"

"Just thinking up strategies to get this guy…"

"Clark", Oliver said, "This isn't like the freaks you've dealt with in Smallville… This guy is seriously crazy…"

"I think I can handle it", Clark said turning back around putting his luggage in the closet.

"Ok", Oliver said, "I'll leave you to get ready."

Clark nodded.

"Clark", he turned at the sound of his name, "What ever it is that's bothering you… I hope you tell someone before it eats you up from inside… Take it from someone who was eaten alive by their parent's death… And Bruce can even-"

"Thanks Oliver", Clark said stopping him, "I better get ready…"

Oliver nodded and left the room.

*-*-*-*-*

"Miss Mercer", Lois was saying into the phone, "I spoke to Gordon and he's obviously holding something back…"

She walked into an alley and turned around in a full circle.

"Great", she mumbled into the phone, "Oh it's nothing… I forgot what street the hotel was on… I'll email you my notes when I get back to my room… Okay… Bye…"

"Where am I", Lois grumbled walking further into the alley.

She heard something get knocked over behind her and turned around quickly. She let out a breath of relief when she saw a cat walking away from a trash can.

"Get a grip, Lois", she said to herself.

"Look at the pretty lady."

Lois turned around to see three men walk out of the shadows.

"Yeah, are you lost?"

She saw three more come out from her other side. In a matter of seconds she was completely surrounded. She looked down at her phone and saw she had no signal.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in these parts of town", one of them asked.

"This isn't the street my hotel's on", Lois smiled and began walking around them when one of them grabbed her from behind.

He leaned into her and inhaled her scent. "You smell… good…"

"I'm glad it's enticing to you", she glared and stomped her shoe on his foot.

The mugger let her go as he felt the pain surge on his foot.

"She stepped on me", he yelled at his friends.

They laughed. "You can't even handle a chick."

The other five got closer to her and Lois swung her purse to hit the one closest to her. She kicked the mugger next to him in the groin and he fell on the ground. One of them walked toward her glaring and she sprayed her pepper spray in his eyes. As he yelled the one she'd originally stepped on grabbed her and knocked her to the ground laying on top of her and holding her arms above her head.

"Get off of me", she spat in his face.

"You got a little fight in you", he leaned his face closer to hers, "I like that."

"Then you're going to love me."

A pair of hands lifted her attacker off of her and she sat up to see what happened. A dark shadow beat all of the muggers, eventually tying them all together. She looked up to the masked face of a man in a cape. She smiled and he stretched his hand out to her. Taking it, he lifted her up from the ground.

"Thank you", she said softly.

"You're welcome", he said roughly.

"You're-"

He nodded.

"Listen, I know you're not exactly a tour guide", she smiled, "But can you get me to my hotel…"

She felt a broad arm lift her from the ground, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hang on", he said in his rough voice.

He pulled out a bow and shot it in the air with one hand. She looked up to see a gadget in the shape of a bat shoot up and wrap itself around a pipe. Suddenly, they were both lifted of the ground. She looked down and her eyes widened when she realized he was pulling her up.

*-*-*-*-*

He dropped her off on the roof of her hotel. She turned around and smiled.

"Thanks", she said.

"You should be okay", he said, "Stay out of trouble."

"It always seems to find me", she smirked, "lucky for me you were around."

"I might not be next time", he said stepping off the edge.

Lois ran to the edge of the building and saw that he'd already disappeared.

*-*-*-*-*

Bruce was walked into his waiting area of his home.

"Master Bruce", Alfred greeted, "Will our guests be down for dinner."

"They should be Alfred…"

"I haven't seen Mr. Kent or Mr. Queen all night, sir", Alfred said, "Do you think they're alright."

"They should be", Bruce said walking into his library to find Dinah.

"I'll get dinner ready, Master Bruce."

"Thank you, Alfred."

"That's a first edition", he told Dinah signaling to the book she was holding.

"Who have thought you were a Hemingway fan", she smiled.

He shrugged. "I read a lot."

"I see that", she looked at all the books that surrounded her.

"Dinner should be ready soon", he said picking up a book from the desk, "I hope you're hungry…"

"Starved, actually", she smiled, "So anything interesting happen on your patrol tonight…"

"Not really…", he lied, "Just some muggers…"

"Yeah no Joker with me and Bart either…"

He nodded. "What about Victor and AC?"

"They came back a little while ago… and they had nothing out of the ordinary either."

"And Oliver and Clark", he asked.

"They haven't checked in yet", she shrugged, "But that's not unusual. Clark usually stays out pretty late when he's on patrol."

"Not a team player, huh", Bruce chuckled.

"Are you", Dinah countered causing him to stop rearranging papers on his desk.

He smirked.

"I mean", she caught herself, "You know… because you go out alone…"

Bruce nodded. "I guess there are some things that even I have to learn…"

"We've got a problem…"

They both turned around to see Bart standing at the doorway.

"It's not Clark or Oliver is it", Dinah asked.

"No they're on their way back", Bart said, "It's the Joker. He's made a move."


	31. Chapter 31

A.N: Just because the last chapter was such a cliff hanger, and I am on vacation so I'll be writing on this without interuptions, and because you guys are so faithful with your reviews, I'm giving you another chapter. This one is pretty angsty, and I'm not sure about it. It could go both ways.... it could just really suck or It could blow you away... Hopefully, it's the latter =] And you'll love it!!! And yes. I am using the Dark Knight because that movie had some great material...

Chapter 29

"What do you mean _made a move_", Dinah asked Bart as she followed him to Bruce's underground Bat cave.

"He's made a threat on the city of Gotham", Bart was saying, "He says he's going to blow up a hospital in one hour if Batman doesn't reveal his real identity…."

"A hospital", Dinah asked glancing at Bruce.

The three stepped off the elevator to see AC and Victor already suited up.

"What do we do", Dinah asked Bruce as he stepped into his changing area.

"Get ready, Dinah", he grunted.

Dinah stepped into her changing area as Bart super sped into his. By the time the three of them were done, Clark and Oliver had returned.

"The city's in panic", Oliver said, "How many hospitals are there?"

"Four", Bruce said pulling up a map of the city on his screen, "Team up again. I'll take Metropolis General. The goal is to get everyone evacuated in less than an hour."

"How do you expect us to do that", Victor asked.

"Quickly", Bruce grunted jumping into his Bat mobile and speeding off.

"Not much of a team player is he", Bart mumbled.

"You have no idea", Dinah shook her head.

*-*-*-*-*

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet", she stepped in front of a Gotham Police officer, "What is being done to evacuate these people…."

"Ma'am, I need you to step behind the yellow strip", the cop grunted at her.

Lois rolled her eyes and stepped behind the yellow strip. She shrugged her shoulders when the officer looked at her, as if warning her to not move.

"Hey Pete", another officer came to him; "Gordon says to help us move the patients into busses. Come on."

The cop glared at Lois again.

"I'm not moving", she glared back.

He seemed content and followed his partner to the other side of the hospital. Lois looked around her and saw no one was paying attention to the emergency entrance in front of her. She stepped under the yellow tape and dashed for the door. Once inside she noticed all the patients had already been evacuated so she was alone in that section. She walked down the corridor of the hospital, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Lois walked into another hallway and looked outside at the panic that was raging with people trying to get as far away from the hospital as they could.

"What are you doing here?"

Lois stopped cold at the sneering voice. It just didn't sound normal, especially when it laughed. She turned around to see a disheveled man dressed as a clown.

"You must be the Joker", she said clasping her hands together.

"Well, hello beautiful", he said walking closer to her.

She took a step back.

"So you're really going to blow up this place", she asked as he circled her.

"I'm a man of my word", he whispered close to her face causing her to curl away from him.

"You're never going to get away with this…"

"I'm not planning to", he laughed.

"Then why are you doing this", she faced him when he suddenly placed a cold blade to her face and held her firmly in place.

"All Batman has to do is show us his face", he said pushing blade into her face causing a small prick, "And all these people won't have to die…"

"Let her go."

The Joker looked up to see Batman standing in the hallway.

"You made it before the big bang", he said laughing, "I'm so glad you could join us."

"Let. Her. Go."

Batman inched closer to him.

"Where's the fun in that", The Joker asked turning her around to face Batman while still holding the blade to her throat.

"Batman", Lois said, "Don't worry about me…. Get these people out of here…"

"Well, aren't you just a classic martyr", The Joker whispered in her ear.

"Joker", Batman said, "She's got nothing to do with this…"

He started laughing. "She's got everything to do with this…. You care about her…."

Lois's eyes widened.

"All this time", he continued, "You mean to get you on your knees all I had to do was attack this pretty girl…. And she really is pretty…."

"Let her go", he repeated.

"Here's what I'm going to do", The Joker said backing up from Batman and pulling out a remote detonator, "I'm going to get her out of here before I blow her to pieces and I suggest you do the same so you can at least try and save her later."

Batman attempted to lunge at him.

"No no no", The Joker laughed holding up the detonator, "You wouldn't want to make my finger accidently slip would you…"

Batman stepped back and watched as The Joker took Lois out of the hospital exit. He exited out the hallway and as soon as he stepped into the sun he heard a distant boom. The explosion knocked him to the ground and lifted his body up to watch the hospital crumble to the ground.

*-*-*-*-*

"We got everyone out, sir", an officer was reporting to Commissioner Gordon.

"Good", he said, "That's good."

"The Joker has one hostage."

Commissioner Gordon turned to see Batman standing there.

"Who is it", Gordon asked.

"A friend", Batman said, "I'm going after Joker."

"Alone", Gordon asked.

"No", Batman growled, "Make sure your men stay out of my way."

*-*-*-*-*

"Is Bruce back", Clark asked everyone else. He sat down on a big couch to listen to his phone messages from the past day. He had a few from Chloe, one from Tess Mercer wondering about some story and one from Lois.

"_Clark…. I realize you're ignoring my calls… I can't imagine why… but we've got a story… I'm getting on a flight to Gotham now… I'll see you there… I'm sure you'll find alternate means of transportation…. Call me when you get this…."_

Clark stood up. Lois was in Gotham. She'd tried calling him and he had ignored his calls. He dialed Chloe quickly.

"Look who finally decides to join the land of the living", she answered laughing, "How's your super hero club?"

"Have you talked to Lois", he asked without so much as greeting her.

"Not since yesterday when she got into town", Chloe said nervously, "What's wrong?"

"What story did she get assigned…"

"You mean you haven't talked to her yet", Chloe asked.

"Chloe, please", Clark pleaded into the phone, "Why is she in Gotham?"

"I think it's safe to say she's investigating the Joker", Bruce said walking into the room.

Clark lowered his phone and turned at his voice. "How are you sure?"

"Because she was at the hospital…"

"Is she-"

"I don't know", Bruce said lowering his head, "The-"

He stopped talking when he felt a pair of hands lift him from the ground and push him against the wall.

"What do you know", Clark barked, "Answer me!"

"I found her last night when I was on patrol", Bruce said, "I saved her from a potential mugging…"

Clark pushed him further into the wall. "Where is she now?"

"The Joker", Bruce glared at the man in front of him, "Took her…"

Clark dropped him causing him to land on the ground roughly.

"I have to save her", he said attempting to super speed away when Bart stopped him.

"It's not smart to go in there blind", he said, "You owe it to Lois to actually plan something so we can save her."

Clark nodded, tears forming in his eyes.

"Clark I-"

"Shut up", Clark glared at Bruce, "You don't get to say anything. You were there. You were supposed to get everyone out. If something happens to her, I'm holding you responsible."

He walked away from the group who were shocked into quietness.

*-*-*-*-*

Lois opened her eyes to see she was tied to a chair and gagged with a rag. She looked around and could only see darkness.

"Good evening, Miss Lane…"

She trembled at the voice.

"You're tonight's entertainment", the Joker appeared from the darkest corner of the room holding a camera, "Come on, smile. We don't want Batman to worry about you, do we?"

She glared at him.

"Oh who am I kidding", he laughed, "Of course I do…"

He circled her filming her and then held the camera to his face.

"I want Batman to show us his face, or his girlfriend dies…", he laughed at the camera.

*-*-*-*-*

"What is it", Batman said appearing on the roof of Major Crimes Unit.

"This came in", Gordon said pulling out a disk, "It's addressed to you…"

"Have you watched it", Batman asked noticing the seal is broken.

"It's not pretty…", he nodded, "He's got her tied up."

"Have you shown it to anyone?"

"No", Gordon answered, "I think this should be handled, personally."

Batman nodded. "Thank you."

Gordon nodded and watched the door over his shoulder. "How do you plan on getting her back anyway?"

When he turned back around, he realized he was alone.

*-*-*-*-*

Bruce sat in front of his computer watching the footage of the Joker and Lois tied up behind him.

_I want Batman to show us his face, or his girlfriend dies…_

Bruce stopped the face on the screen capture of the Joker's face.

"I'm sorry."

He looked up to find Clark standing at the door. Bruce stood up and turned the computer flat screen to the side so Clark could see the video feed.

Clark made fists at his side and breathed deeply.

"Getting angry isn't going to get her back", Bruce said noting his change in demeanor.

"He's going to kill her", Clark pointed at the screen.

"That won't happen", Bruce said crossing his arms, "I won't let it."

"You love her", Clark said crossing his arms.

"I loved her once", Bruce corrected, "It was a long time ago. We were young…"

Clark nodded. "I'm sorry I pushed you against a wall."

"Hey", Bruce held up his hand, "I would have done the same thing in your position…"

Clark nodded leaning against his desk. Bruce followed his lead and leaned against his desk next to him.

"You really love her", Bruce asked, "Don't you?"

"More than anything", Clark whispered.

"Have you told her", he asked.

Clark laughed. "I tried. I did. But it's complicated."

Bruce looked at him. "How?"

"She and Chloe switched bodies somehow", Clark smiled at the memory, "So when I thought I was talking to Lois, I was actually talking to Chloe…"

"Ouch", Bruce laughed.

"Yeah", Clark said looking up, "I'm getting her back."

"I believe that."

"And this time", Clark stared at his new friend, "I'm not letting go."


	32. Chapter 32

A.N: A little background on this chapter: Thank you to Spoons There Are who actually told me something about Zatanna. I knew she was a hero who helped the League at times, but when I first wrote her character I took Smallville's lead where they think that everyone is bad until proven good (i.e: Green Arrow, Aquaman, etc). But she is not a villain (at least not in the DC world), so I thought hmm how do I turn her good. And I fell asleep with that thought in my head, and no lie this scene between Clark, Bruce and Zatanna was actually a dream I had the night before. So as soon as I woke up I had to write it all down. Hopefully, you all enjoy it.

Chapter 30

"I can help."

Clark straightened from the desk and glared at the intruder, "I thought I told you if I ever saw you again I'd send you somewhere far."

"And I'm taking that risk", Zatanna countered him, "Doesn't that at least earn me some points?"

Clark moved to get closer to her, when Bruce held him back.

"Let's hear what she has to say…"

"I'm interested in what she has to say", Clark glared at Bruce, "Or did you already forget what she did to Lois and Chloe?"

"I'm well aware of her transgressions, Clark", Bruce answered, "But if someone comes into my house claiming they can help me get Lois back then I'm going to listen to them and give them the benefit of the doubt."

Clark crossed him arms. "And I thought I was naïve", he turned to Zatanna, "Talk."

"I'm sorry Kal-El", she said lowering her gaze, "I did not know who you were until it was too late…"

"How do you know that name", Clark asked lowering his arms.

"My father", she said walking closer to him, "Worked for Dr. Virgil Swann."

"Swann said he wouldn't tell anyone about me", Clark said.

"And he didn't tell anyone about Clark Kent, farm boy from Kansas", she smiled, "He kept his word to you and your family. But Uncle Virgil also knew that you would be a symbol of hope."

"So", Bruce said, "I'm not following. Why did you hurt so many people?"

"When my father died", she said, "His last words to me was to save the Traveler so he could save the world. I grew up listening to stories about a savior that would save humanity from all the evil it had created itself."

Zatanna smiled cheekily. "I have to admit I thought you'd be", she paused and smirked, "Older."

Clark rolled his eyes.

"My father told me what Lex Luthor had stolen from the Cathedral, what he planned to do", she said folding her hands across her stomach, "I couldn't let that happen. You're destiny is far greater than you can ever imagine. You were sent to us, to save us. I am sorry for what I did. We got off on the wrong foot, but I had no idea it was you, Kal-El. My father never knew your identity and Uncle Virgil never told me. When he and Bridget Crosby died, my father knew he was ready to do the same. So he protected the secret of the Traveler for the next three years, until he died."

"I'm sorry about your father", Clark said lowering his gaze.

"Don't be", she smiled, "He died with a purpose just like Uncle Virgil and Aunt Bridget… And everyone else who died for your secret."

"Why", Clark asked, "What was the purpose?"

"There's a lot of people who knew of a Traveler, all ready to sacrifice themselves for you", she said, "Though only Swann knew your identity. The only other person he confided in was Bridget. And she didn't get a chance… to tell anyone."

Clark nodded, remembering reading about her suspicious death in Smallville.

"So how exactly can you help us", Bruce asked.

"I can make anyone talk", she said, "Sort of like the human lie detector. We'll find out where he is keeping her that way."

"How long would that take?"

"Not long", she said, "We just have to narrow down the prospective mobsters."

She smiled. Clark smiled for the first time that night and Bruce stood still and nodded.

"Let's go."

*-*-*-*-*

Lois opened her eyes to see it was still dark. She was sure it had been more than twenty four hours since she'd been taken. Her stomach growling told her that much.

"Good evening, Miss Lane."

She felt her blood run cold at the sound of his voice.

"Are you hungry?"

"No", she lied and shut her mouth tightly.

"You have to eat", he laughed, "I don't want you to be suffering from malnutrition when Batman arrives…"

"He's not coming", she spat, "He doesn't know me. So this little fantasy you have in your head that he and I are together isn't real."

"You see Miss-", he paused, "Can I call you Lois?"

She glared at him causing him to laugh some more.

"You see Lois", he breathed, "I think you do know him… Maybe not as Batman… But someone close to you is Batman…"

"Okay crazy", she glared.

"That hurts", he cut her off.

"I don't know who Batman is", she glared again, "So this twisted test doesn't mean anything…"

"What about another superhero who just happens to be in town at the same time as you…"

"What?"

"Who is it", he pretended to think, "Superman is it? What is stupid name! What is it with all these freaks adding _man_ to their name?"

She started trembling.

"So it's Superman and not Batman that has your heart", he sneered, "I wonder… If Superman has your heart and you have Batman's how does Supes feel about his buddy being into his girl?"

He dropped his name closer to her face causing her to tremble even more. "Let's find out."

He pulled out his cell phone.

"It's about sending a message."

*-*-*-*-*

"Clark bro, watch out! She's back!"

"Wait wait", he held up his hands and stood in front of Zatanna, "She here to help."

"Should I remind you that she switched Lois and Chloe and threatened me", Oliver said lowering his bow, "And oh yeah tried to use you to kill Bart…."

"She knows who I am", was all Clark said.

"But how", Oliver asked.

"Her father worked for Virgil Swann", Clark said, "It's a long story. The bottom line is she was trying to protect Kal-El, only she didn't know I was him…"

"And now because she's an honorary pledge of the Clark Kent Secret Club she gets to attend regular meetings", Oliver asked.

"She's here to help us save Lois."

"Why", Oliver directed his question at her.

"You know why", Zatanna said, "It's her destiny to stand by his side. She's not meant to die right now."

"What do you mean", Clark paused, "_Destiny_?"

"Kal-El", she smiled, "You must know there is one woman who is destined to stand by your side for all time, your soul mate…"

"I've heard this before", Clark said, "But what does that have to do with Lois?"

"She's that woman."

"And how do you know this", Bruce asked.

"It was one of the messages your father sent in your space ship", she said confused, "Didn't you read any of it."

"I kind of had a hard time reading it before it was destroyed", he answered.

"Destroyed", she asked.

"It's a long story."

"Can we get back to the mission please", Oliver asked.

"Turn on the news", Dinah said walking in with Alfred.

"What-"

"Just do it, Ollie", she said.

Oliver who was nearest to the remote turned it on to the local station.

_And what do you want to tell the Justice League, Mr. Joker, the news anchor was trembling in fear._

_Not so much the Justice League, even thought with this wild cat there's no telling how many of them she's been with…_

_Laughter._

_No, I want Superman to see the love of his life's condition. But I'm sick of sending video feeds to the police. Do they even hand those over anymore? No… I want Superman to meet me at the old abandoned Bruce Wayne building overlooking the bay. Come alone, or Miss Lane will die._

_Click._

_There you have it, good luck Superman, the anchor said before going off air._

"We have to do something."

"We're not doing anything", Clark said, "You heard him. I'm going alone."

"Clark", Bruce tried, "There's no guarantee you'll survive. What if he knows your weakness?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take…"

"No-"

"I'm not risking Lois's life!"

"But you are", AC roared getting angry, "We all love Lois, Clark. She's a friend to all of us. And we want to see her safe. We can't let you go in there alone. We just need a plan."

"I have an idea."

"What now, witch?"

"Look fish stick", she glared, "I have a power that you don't that can actually help."

"What is it Zatanna", Clark asked.

"I can give the Joker a mind warp", she said, "Make him _think_ he's only seeing you."

"For how long", Bruce asked.

"I'm not sure", she said softly, "I've never done it for long periods of time. Hopefully, long enough for one of you to get Lois out of there?"

"Okay", Bruce nodded, "It's a plan. We stake out the building. Find out where he has her. Zatanna does her mind warp and Bart you get Lois out of there as fast as you can."

Bart nodded.

"Everyone clear", Bruce growled, "No makes a move unless I tell them to."

Everyone nodded.


	33. Chapter 33

A.N: Here is the latest chapter for you guys... This is me signing off until after Christmas since I'll be spending the next two days at my parent's house for the Holidays. I have a dinner party on the 26th, so I don't want to guarantee my return yet... Chances are the next update will come on Saturday, some time in the late afternoon. Until then, I hope everyone has a great Merry Christmas and that you all recieve many blessings!!! I'll see you soon... And I'm sorry for the somewhat cliff hanger.... ;-)

Chapter 31

"So how does your mind warp power work", Bart was asking Zatanna on the rooftop across from the abandoned Wayne building.

"I just need to focus all my energy and my mind into convincing the person in question that I'm not there, and they can't see me", she rolled her eyes.

"What about the rest of us", he asked nervously.

"It'll work Bart", she said, "Trust me. You just better use your power of speed to get her out quick. I've never had to hide so many people for so long…"

"I'm sure you'll be great", he grinned and stopped realizing what he'd said.

She smiled sympathetically. "Shouldn't you be… you know… running?"

"I'm ready when you are", he said.

"Okay."

Zatanna stood up and closed her eyes tightly. Bart watched her face contort into one of pure concentration.

"Go", she whispered, "I've got it."

He nodded and sped off the roof.

*-*-*-*-*

"Alright Clark", Oliver said into his ear piece, "Bart's located Lois in the building and is in the process of retrieving her. If you need any help, call us."

"I got it", Clark sighed, "It's now or never…"

He flew into the Wayne building and looked around rapidly.

"JOKER?!"

_So glad of you to join us…_

Clark turned around to a television screen that turned on suddenly.

_Did you really think I'd make it that easy… This was a test, Superman… And you've passed, so I won't kill your girlfriend… Yet._

"What do you want", Clark gritted his teeth.

_I needed to get you away from the League, what I'm about to tell you is for you only… You give up all the identities of everyone in the League, and I let your girlfriend go. She'll have a few bumps and bruises, but nothing you can't help her with. At least she'll be alive._

"Why", Clark asked.

_I like chaos, Superman. And once I give out those identities to my friends in the mob and Intergang, there will be chaos. I'm an agent of chaos…._

Clark punched through a column.

"I will find you, you ba-"

_Ah ah ah… watch you're manners, Superman… You're in front of a lady…_

_The Joker moved aside to show Lois, gagged and passed out._

"You said you wouldn't hurt her", Clark boomed walking closer to the television.

_I said I wouldn't kill her… And I haven't. But do you really want to let her continue to suffer…_

"I will find you", Clark promised, "And when I do… I'm going to kill you."

_I look forward to it… I'll have someone waiting for you at the highest top in Gotham… You have 24 hours from right now to decide who you'll betray… your precious League or the woman who holds your heart… _

_With that the television screen went dark._

*-*-*-*-*

"I couldn't get her", Bart lowered his gaze and his arms that was carrying Lois's sweater that was left in the building, "I'm sorry Clark."

"Its okay, Bart", Clark said trying to smile, but finding that he couldn't, "We didn't know."

"We should have thought about it", Bruce had his arms crossed and was shaking his head, "We should have known better."

"This is no one's fault", Clark said looking around him, "No one could have predicted this."

"Clark", Dinah finally asked, "What happened up there? What did he tell you?"

Clark looked at his friends that surrounded him and lowered his gaze, preparing to lie.

*-*-*-*-*

Chloe was stepping out of a cab in front of Wayne Manor. She'd spent the last twenty four hours explaining to Jimmy why she needed to do this. Her cousin was missing, and Jimmy suddenly understood. He promised to try and get out here, but Chloe reminded him that it wasn't necessary.

She smiled thinking of her husband, who would do anything for her, even stare a maniac in the face if he had to. She walked up to the front door on the estate and knocked three times, before standing back and waiting.

An older man opened the door. She didn't recognize him physically, but smiled remembering all the stories Lois had told her about her childhood with Bruce.

"You must be Alfred", she grinned, "I'm Chloe Sullivan, Lois-"

"Lois's cousin, Miss Sullivan", he smiled allowing her to walk in, "I've already heard so much about you."

"I hope all good things", she smiled as he lead her inside.

"All wonderful things", he assured her, "Mr. Wayne is in the study, would you like me to retrieve him?"

"Actually…"

"Chloe?"

She turned around and saw Clark, Bruce, Oliver, Bart, Dinah, AC, Victor and Zatanna standing outside what she assumed was Bruce's study and smiled broadly.

"Well, looks like your hero fraternity has grown", she smiled at Dinah and Zatanna, "And united with a sorority…"

"What are you doing here", Clark asked when she hugged him.

"I'm here to play your Watchtower", she smiled, "I figured with Bruce's insane technology I could help…"

She watched their glances lower simultaneously.

"What happened", she asked nervously.

"Chloe-"

"Clark, am I too late", she asked starting to get scared.

"No", he said pulling her into a bear hug, "No, we tried tonight but it was a trap. He still has her…"

"And is she-"

"She's alive", he answered, "We're getting her back, Chloe. I promise."

"I know you will Clark", she smiled up at him, "I believe in you."

He felt a twinge of guilt at her words, knowing what he'd been planning to do all along. Chloe Sullivan didn't know it yet, but Chloe Sullivan had faith in a traitor.

*-*-*-*-*

The Joker was watching Lois Lane come to consciousness. She really was beautiful, even though she was in an uncomfortable position being tied to a chair, she had a few bruises, and she hadn't been bathed. He was still able to admire the beauty that radiated off her. He stood from his chair in the corner of the room and walked closer to her. She was quiet, and suddenly he wanted to make her scream. He pulled out his knife and ran it along her arm, causing her to tremble.

"You're beautiful", he said slowly.

"You're a monster", she glared at him.

He was taken aback. He was a monster. He knew that, but he didn't need a snotty reporter telling him. He lifted his arm to slap her.

"How would Superman feel about you abusing his _girlfriend_?"

The Joker turned around to find a man in a metallic suit coming toward him. He laughed.

"And you are", he asked bowing.

"Metallo", he answered, "I want to help you catch Superman."

"And what makes you think you can help", The Joker asked circling Lois to evaluate his intruder.

"Because I have the only thing that can kill him…."

Lois was trembling. She instantly recognized him.

"Hello Miss Lane", he smiled knowingly, "So how is your boyfriend?"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 32

Lois sat tied to a chair watching Metallo put a vile of green liquid into his suit. He caught her staring and walked toward her.

"Yes", he asked smiling and leaning closer.

"What is that", she asked glancing at the part of his suit that had been opened just moments before.

"Refined meteor rock", he stated.

"How did you get a hold of it in Italy", she asked, "The meteor shower hit Smallville…"

He smiled. "I worked in Smallville during the first meteor shower. It is how I met Lionel Luthor."

She stared at him wide eyed. "Lionel? He gave it to you?"

"I'm sorry Miss Lane", Metallo smiled, "Don't you read the news… Lionel Luthor is dead."

She glared at him.

"So how'd you get your dirty hands on it?"

"I worked in a corn factory for the Ross's. When Lionel Luthor came to build Luthor Corp. he needed enough signatures from employees to buy out Ross. He promised good higher paying jobs and health care, so I and a few more of my friends signed."

"You betrayed the Ross's", Lois asked, "As in Pete Ross…."

"You know your facts Miss Lane….", he sneered.

"How did you get involved with refined meteor rock…"

"I worked with Luthor Corp", he answered, "For years… Three years ago I got assigned to extra confidential lab in Italy…"

"33.1", Lois whispered.

"How did you know about that", he glared.

"We stopped them."

"The Green Arrow and his merry band of superheroes made my work impossible", he said turning around, "Before I could get out they blew the entire lab. I had to hide in one of the lead sealed rooms. It was filled with refined meteor rock and what do they say… The rest is history…"

"You're a meteor freak", she said realization hitting her.

"No", he yelled walking toward her, "I am nothing like those freaks..!"

"Yeah you are", Lois said staring up at him, "You became the very thing that you were hired to exploit and experiment on."

"Shut up."

"Those Luthors", she nodded, "I don't think this was the pay raise you signed up for."

"Shut up! Shut up!"

He slapped her across the face.

She groaned in pain and he leaned closer to her face. "I'm going to kill your boyfriend… and then I'm coming after all his friends for doing this to me."

Lois widened her eyes and watched him leave her alone in a dark room.

*-*-*-*-*

"Clark", Chloe called walking into his room, "You in here?"

"Hey Chloe", he greeted with his back to her; he was staring out the window.

"Alright so spill", she said sitting down in a chair.

"What", he asked turning around.

"Spill", she repeated, "What's got you brooding?"

"Chloe", he started.

"Clark I'm your best friend", she said standing and walking toward him, "And I think I know you well enough to know that something is wrong. Now tell me… Is it Lois?"

"No", he said, "It's… I'm giving up the League's identities to the Joker…"

"Clark", she started.

"Including mine", he said, "It's the only way to save Lois."

"Do they-"

"No, and they're not going to know until I've already gone to do it. I need you to tell them for me and make sure they don't come after to me. I'll buy them some time for them to go completely under the radar. And Chloe, I expect you and Jimmy to do the same… Take Lois and get her somewhere safe."

"And you really think this is how Lois would want to be saved?"

"Chloe-"

"No damn it! You're going to listen to me…"

She composed herself, so she wouldn't yell at him, as much as she wanted to.

"Lois needs you", she stressed, "I need you… I refuse to let you lie down and die. This is a suicide mission you damn well know it!"

"Chloe", he pulled her into a hug, "There's no other way… He's going to kill her."

"No Clark", she said, "We need you. And it's not fair to the League that after they've built their lives and identities, you come and destroy that. Jor-El told you that you'd be a symbol of hope, not a symbol of failure. Well then, start hoping for a miracle and save Lois and the world. That's your destiny and I refuse to let you hand that over to some psycho patient clown."

Clark smirked.

"It's not funny."

"I know", he said softly, "And I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do."

"We'll figure something out", she said hugging him tightly, "And you're lucky Lois wasn't here to lay the smack down on you…"

"Yeah, let's not tell her ever about this conversation", Clark scrunched his face shaking his head, "One lecture was enough."

"You got it", she grinned.

*-*-*-*-*

Clark stood in the fortress.

"Jor-El!"

"My son", came the reply.

"I need your help", Clark said, "Lois is in trouble. I need you to help me save her."

"My son", Jor-El spoke, "The one that holds Lois Lane is human. He is a madman who wants to watch the world burn. You must not surrender to him. It is your destiny-"

"I've been hearing about my destiny since I was fifteen, Jor-El", Clark yelled, "Tell me how I can save her!"

"Kal-El", Jor-El said, "I am sorry. There is nothing I can do."

"No", Clark whispered, "I'm your son… You can't leave me…."

"I'll never leave you, my son", he answered, "I will always be here for you."

"What do I do", Clark dropped his knees on the ice, "Please father…"

"Defeat this evil, Kal-El", Jor-El said, "Before he destroys the Earth. I have equipped you with everything you need, my son. I love you, Kal-El."

"Father", Clark cried out hearing his voice echo off the crystals.

*-*-*-*-*

Chloe stood in front of a giant window in the room Alfred set her up in.

"Chloe?"

She turned around to find Oliver standing at her door.

"Oliver", she smiled, "Come in."

"Where's Clark?"

"He went to the fortress to see if Jor-El could help…"

Oliver nodded. "He's giving up our identities, isn't he?"

"What-"

"He didn't turn off his ear piece", Oliver motioned to his ear, "I heard everything… I haven't told anyone…"

"Oliver-"

"But can I just say how selfish that is… I mean… for Clark to give up so easily…"

"I'm not giving up."

"Clark", Chloe rushed around Oliver, "What did Jor-El say?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing", Chloe asked.

"I know what I have to do to stop men like him", he said facing Oliver.

Oliver nodded. "I'm with you. Despite everything, you're still my friend."

"Thank you, Oliver."

"So what now, Clark", Chloe asked.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 33

"I've located him", Chloe said typing away at one of Bruce's mainframe computers.

"Chloe", Clark said, "Are you sure you're not still infected?"

"Clark", Chloe smiled, "It's safe to say my hacking skills are back analogue."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way", he smiled.

Chloe smiled softly. "Okay. So he's at 2555 Oldman Street."

"How'd you track him?"

"Sonar", Bruce said walking toward him in his Batman suit, "Lucius invented the system. Chloe upgraded it."

"Bruce", Clark started, "Thank you."

Bruce nodded. "Time to move."

"Clark", Chloe said, "There's lead lining in a room in this building. Be careful."

He nodded and followed Bruce.

*-*-*-*-*

"I'm in position, Batman", Bart spoke into his ear piece, "Just tell me when to move."

"Superman is meeting with Joker's man now", Bruce said eying the building, "Let's give him ten minutes to check in."

"He won't take more than five", Bart laughed, "He was kind of pissed earlier tonight."

"Ten minutes, Flash", Bruce warned, "Then you go in."

"Got it", Bart sighed, "Ten minutes. Synchronizing my watch… now."

*-*-*-*-*

Clark landed on the top of the Museum of Natural History and Science.

"So nice of you the stop by", a figure in the darkness spoke.

"Show yourself", Clark warned.

"Hello _Superman_… remember me?"

"Metallo?"

"He does remember", Metallo said, "I was hoping you would… so tell me… how did you escape in Italy? Was it Green Arrow and his friends that sprung you?"

"Not that you care", Clark said stepping closer, "Where is she?"

He suddenly felt that familiar feeling of pain, as Metallo walked out from the darkness.

"Oh did you forget", he asked, "I have the only thing that can probably kill you…"

Clark groaned on the floor. He pushed a button in his utility belt.

"Oh Superman", Metallo said, "You don't know how much I've wanted to make you suffer…"

"Well, looks like your going to have to wait to do that."

Oliver shot an arrow into his metal suit, causing an electrical magnetic pulse to the shut down the suit, knocking out Metallo. Clark looked up at Oliver extending his hand to help him up.

"Told you it was fancy…", Oliver smirked.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to change arrows on the bow; it's not like a regular one would have worked."

"I can't believe you still had that."

"I made more. You know, just in case the need for one surfaced."

"Yeah yeah", Clark said walking toward the edge, "You ready?"

"See how do you plan on doing this", Oliver asked, "Do I like hold on for dear life or are you going to carry me like a bride?"

"What would you prefer", Clark asked smiling tightly.

"Holding on for dear life it is", Oliver nodded his head and stepped on the edge.

"Can we just hurry up?"

"I'm waiting for Superman Airlines here…."

"Shut up, Oliver", Clark said and then stepping off the roof into the sky.

*-*-*-*-*

"3… 2…"

"Are we late", Oliver asked jumping away from Clark once they touched on the roof.

"You're a second early", Bruce muttered.

"Really", Oliver asked, "Damn, we could have gone around the building one more time."

"Guys", Bart said in their ear pieces, "Do I go?"

"Hang on", Bruce said, "Dinah are you and Zatanna in position?"

"She's waiting to do the mind warp."

"Alright", Bruce said, "Start now. Bart, you've got the green light."

"See you in a flash."

"I hate it when he gets cocky…", Oliver shook his head, "Where's AC and Cyborg?"

"They've been in position waiting for you two."

"Can we just do this already", Clark groaned, "We're wasting time."

"Do your x-ray magic", Bruce nodded.

Clark focused his vision watching it change in front of him. He looked inside the building and found Lois tied to a chair. He focused his hearing and could hear her heartbeat and breathing, even though it was shallow.

"She's in the third floor", he said into his ear piece, "There's no sign of the Joker but be careful."

"Have you found the meteor rocks yet?"

Clark focused his sight again, and found the lead lining.

"I can't see through lead", he said hitting the edge of the roof causing a brick to fall off.

"We weren't expecting you to", Oliver said holding up a detonator.

"Wait", Clark said, "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like Clark", Oliver asked, "We're blowing this place up."

"But-"

"You want to see any more of your friends end up in this place?"

"Clark", Bruce started, "He was working with Metallo. There could be Kryptonite in there."

Clark looked back to the building. "Bart, have you located Lois?"

"Affirmative", Bart said, "She's barely breathing but I'm heading out to rendezvous right now."

Clark focused his vision one more time, making sure no one was in the building or anywhere near it. He turned to his ear piece one more time.

"Watch Tower, has everyone cleared from the building", he asked, "Even the lead lined room?"

"Yeah", Chloe said staring at the screen in front of her, "It's completely abandoned. Not even the Joker is anywhere near the building."

Clark nodded at Oliver and Bruce. "Blow it."

Oliver smiled and hit the button as the three of them walked away from the exploding building.


	36. Chapter 36

A.N: I know I said I wouldn't post until after Christmas, but I started writing tonight, and the story has come to an end. This is in fact the final chapter. _Please _read the Author's Note after this. It'll explain everything.

Chapter 34 

Lois opened her eyes and realized she was lying on a comfortable bed. She looked down at herself and saw her clothes, to see they were clean. Had she been dreaming?

"How are you feeling?"

She turned to the giant window, where the voice was coming from, to see Clark come closer to the bed.

"Where am I", she asked trying to sit up.

"Don't sit up", he super sped to her side, "You're still a bit weak."

She looked up at him and nodded, lying back down. "So it wasn't a dream."

"It could have been classified more like a nightmare."

"For me", Lois said nonchalantly, "Or for you…"

"Both", Clark answered honestly, "I've never been so scared. I thought I'd never see you again."

Lois's eyes welled up, and she brought her hand up to her face, to stop the tears from falling.

"Neither did I", she whispered.

"Lois, what were you thinking", he asked sitting next to her on the bed, "Putting yourself in that kind of danger."

"It's not like I woke up that morning looking for it", she said, "It just happened."

"It always just happens", Clark laughed softly, "It's like you have a quota for the amount of heart attacks you have to give me…."

She smiled. "Thanks for saving me. You always do."

"And I always will", he said seriously, "But I can't take all the credit this time."

"So where am I", she asked again, "This is not as nice as the hotel I was staying in and definitely not my apartment."

Clark sat back. "Wayne Manor."

Then it clicked in her head. "Bruce is…"

"That's a conversation you need to have with him", Clark stopped her.

She nodded. "Did you get him?"

Clark shook his head. "He got away. But we blew his hideout up."

She nodded understanding.

"Lois… we have to talk about-"

Lois tucked herself under the covers more.

"I'm a little tired still", she sighed, "Can we talk later?"

"Sure", he said standing up and walking toward the door. He stopped before opening the door, "You can't avoid me forever, Lois. I'm always around."

She sucked in a breath at his words. She waited until he left to let the tears fall, crying herself back to sleep.

*-*-*-*-*

Lois was awakened again when she heard her door open. Feeling scared she hid under her covers. She counted to ten, hoping who ever it was would go away.

The "intruder" pulled her covers back and she shrieked.

"Lois", Chloe whispered, "Shh… it's just me…"

Lois opened her eyes seeing her cousin sitting on her bed next to her.

"Chloe", she whispered and sat up to hug her cousin, "I thought…"

"I know", Chloe said rubbing her back, "But he's gone now… and he's not coming back…"

"He's out there…", she was trembling in her cousin's arms.

"It's okay Lois", Chloe whispered holding her and drawing comforting circles on her back.

"Can you sleep with me tonight", Lois asked.

Chloe's heart broke seeing her older cousin so broken. She felt tears sting her eyes, watching the strongest and bravest woman Chloe had ever known, looking like a little girl asking her to check for monsters under the bed.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, Lo… I'll be here until you need me to."

"Thank you", Lois whispered and scooted over to give her cousin room on the bed.

Chloe watched Lois sleep that night. She could see her cousin fighting with inner demons through her frantic movement and sweaty forehead. She sighed knowing that this would be the first of many nights Lois wouldn't sleep right, if she would ever be able to sleep right again.

*-*-*-*-*

"How'd she sleep last night", Clark asked Chloe the next morning while drinking coffee in Bruce's kitchen.

"Not good, Clark", Chloe said shaking her head, "I've never seen Lois so scared so broken…"

Clark lowered his head.

"Wait", Chloe said stepping closer to him, "Don't start blaming yourself. This is in no way your fault."

"I should have been there", Clark said, "I should have been protecting her, but because I was jealous…"

"Clark, you couldn't have known", Chloe said, "What the Joker did to Lois, no one could have predicted…"

"It should never have happened, Chloe", Clark said.

"But it did", Chloe stopped him, "Now the question is how are you going to be there for her?"

Clark stared at her, wondering if he should even be in her life. Ever since Lois Lane had become a part of his life, her life had been in danger.

"Ever since I met her and pulled her into my world she's been in danger", Clark said leaning against the counter, "Maybe I need to let her go, so she can have a normal life."

"Clark", Chloe said, "If you seriously believe that, then you are more demented than I ever thought. It's because of you that Lois and I are even alive today. How many times have you saved us?"

"How many times has it been my fault you've needed saving?"

"Clark", Chloe shook her head at his retreating figure, "If you walk out of her life at the time she needs you the most, she'll never forgive you", he stopped in front of the door, "I'll never forgive you."

Clark lowered his gaze to the floor and walked out the door.

*-*-*-*-*

"Where's Clark", Bart walked into the kitchen finding Chloe alone.

"Running scared", Chloe said picking up her coffee and leaving the kitchen angrily.

"Did I miss something", Bart asked in the empty kitchen.

"What's with Chloe", Oliver asked walking into the kitchen heading for the Cocoa Puffs.

"I'm not sure, but man is she pissed."

Oliver shrugged taking a bite of his cereal.

*-*-*-*-*

Lois was sitting in the garden, watching the scenery of Wayne Manor. She lowered her gaze when she felt a familiar breeze creep up behind her.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that", she smiled facing Clark.

He tried to smile genuinely, but found it difficult, and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, Clark", she asked watching his facial features give off every emotion he was holding inside.

"I came to say good bye", he said staring ahead. He couldn't even look at her, because he knew one look would convince him to stay, and at that moment he couldn't risk it.

"Good bye", she brought him back from his thoughts, "You are going back to Metropolis?"

"No", he said.

"Smallville", she tried.

"I'm leaving for good Lois", he said finally looking at her. And that's what broke his resolve and he felt the tears sting his eyes.

"Leaving", she asked, "But-"

"I have to protect you and Chloe and I can't do that if I'm around…"

"How do you expect to do it when you're away", she cut him off desperately.

"I", he started, "It's my fault all these things happen to you…"

"Clark", her voice broke, "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is", he said, "I can't protect you when I know I'm the reason you put yourself in danger…"

"That doesn't make sense-"

"Of course it does", he said, "You put yourself in danger because you know Superman will save you…"

He was right about that, and her silence only confirmed his theories.

"What if I don't get there in time", he asked her, "What if the next time I can't save you? I can't take that risk…"

She stood up and walked away from him. "So you think that because you're gone, crime is just going to stop, and bad things won't happen…?"

"No", Clark sighed, "But they won't happen to you to get to me."

"Clark, you're being so selfish", she tried to reason with him, "This isn't you…"

He touched her arm.

"This is the most unselfish thing I've ever done", he looked into her eyes, "And it's what I should have done all along. I'm giving you up to protect you."

"You unimaginable bastard", she shook her head finally letting the tears fall from her eyes; "You think that leaving me is going to save me?"

He lowered his eyes to the ground, feeling the tears fall from his face.

"I know it will."

"The only one hurting me right now, is you", she said coolly.

"I know", he said.

"I hate you", she whispered.

Clark licked his lips. "I'm sorry, Lois."

"Don't expect me to be here when you get back."

"I'm not coming back, Lois."

She let the tears fall freely, realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"Clark…"

He cut her off when his lips touched hers. She returned the kiss hungrily, thinking that if she held on a little longer, he'd stay. He pulled away first.

"I'll always love you, Lois."

She nodded, sobbing as tears flowed from her eyes. She watched him turn around and fly out of her life. She heard the sonic boom, as he broke through the clouds above her. She felt the rain fall down on her, soft at first and then much harder. She stayed there sitting in the rain, sobbing, until Bruce came and brought her inside. Bruce handed her dry clothes and watched her walk numbly to the bathroom to change. When she emerged in dry clothes he tucked her into the bed, under the covers since she was trembling.

"Go to sleep, Lois", he said and kissed her forehead.

He turned out the lights and closed the door softly behind him.

"Fly back to me, Clark", she whispered into the darkness, "I love you too."


	37. Chapter 37

Dear faithful readers,

I feel like I should apologize for breaking all my promises to you. I know I implied there would be a happy ending, and I gave you a horribly sad ending. The thing is; it feels right. I don't know why, but this is what came out when I sat down to write tonight. It's like I suddenly had an epiphany and realized, that Lois and Clark, weren't anywhere they were destined to be.

That's not to say they would never get there.

If we recall anything that John Jones or Zatanna said about the future, we all know that destiny is not something one can stop. History has taught us that much. Satan couldn't stop Jesus from dying on the cross and in my fantasy world circumstances can't stop the most iconic, epic couple from being together.

With that said, I want to let you all know that I am thinking about a sequel.

But to be honest, I'll only do one if it'll be done right. These two deserve the absolute best and nothing less, just as you all do.

So please bear with me.

I hope you all enjoyed this rollercoaster ride, but like all things, this has come to an end.

I'll be forever thankful that you all took time out and sent encouraging words to continue inspiring me.

Love Always,

Lily


	38. Chapter 38

**Theme song to the final chapter, and the possible sequel.**

**Inspired by: **

**youtube .com/watch?v=-rCqLrgFovc (Minus the Clana angle)**

**"What If"**

Here I stand alone  
With this weight upon my heart  
And it will not go away  
In my head I keep on looking back  
Right back to the start  
Wondering what it was that made you change

Well I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know

Many roads to take  
Some to joy  
Some to heart-ache  
Anyone can lose their way  
And if I said that we could turn it back  
Right back to the start  
Would you take the chance and make the change

Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
Do you pray that I'd never left your side

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know

If only we could turn the hands of time  
If I could take you back would you still be mine

'Cos I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keep on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
What if I had never walked away  
'Cos I still love you more than I can say  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know  
We'll never know


End file.
